Perseverence
by Schemering
Summary: Bella works as a paid "companion." Basically, she's the girl rich people bring with them to social events when they don't have anyone else to bring. One day,her boss pairs Bella up with her brother,Edward Cullen. What'll happen when the two fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not that good at multi-tasking so I'll try to update often but I'm also writing another story although I'm almost finished with it. =D Hope you enjoy and please review!!!**

**-Vany**

**Chapter 1:**

I ran up the steps to the agency, thinking about the previous night.

***previous night***

I was sitting on my bed looking at some fat guy's pictures. He was a rich cowboy type from Texas.

I sighed. Over half of these guys were not so great.

My phone rang and I picked it up.

"Hey, Bella! Oh, my God! You'll never guess what Emmett just asked me! He asked me to marry him! I'm getting married! Isn't that great?!" Rosalie gushed.

"Oh, my God, Rosalie! That's fantastic!" I shrieked in excitement.

Emmett was Rosalie's, my younger sister's boyfriend, who happened to be a doctor's son and was in school, learning to be a lawyer. They had been together since tenth grade and he had kept seeing Rosalie even after we made the great move from Forks to New York. (Rosalie wanted to be a Broadway star.)

I was excited for her. I truly was although my love life had taken a turn for the worse right before Rose met Emmett.

"I'm getting the girls together tomorrow night for a celebration! You have to come! Say you will!" she begged.

"Rose, you know I can't make any promises. I have to work tomorrow night. You know I need the money, too," I exclaimed.

She sighed, "But you have to come. It won't be the same without you."

I rubbed my eyes with the palms of my hands. "I'll see what I can do, Rose. I'm pretty sure that I can make a quick stop there. I'm not on duty until ten," I sighed.

"Thank you so much, Bella! You're the best older sister ever!" she cheered before hanging up.

I, Isabella Marie Swan, was ten months older than Rosalie Cheyenne Swan. I was the 5'4, pale, brunette with chocolate brown eyes who everyone thought was pretty…but I looked like a troll when I stood next to my younger sister, Rosalie.

She was 5'11, pale, blonde with blue eyes who was beauty incarnate. She was everything my parents ever wanted which meant that I got to take the easy stroll out of high school since Renee and Charlie wanted Rose to be the best.

But when our parents had died in a car accident on a skittish road on the streets of Forks, we had moved as soon as Rose graduated.

I found a job as a wing woman. It paid great but the job itself sucked.

You were always in the spotlight with guys who wanted to impress their friends with a 'beauty.'

It was downright annoying and desperate of them…but it helped me pay for my condo and keep my designer clothes so it worked.

Rosalie was actually really great in Broadway. She had hit it off with some connections of Emmett's family and she had been doing great, too…which I thanked God for.

I finished reading about the fat guy named Darwin Crown.

I sighed. He was a douche bag. I could see it with just his profile and picture. He was probably going to ignore me all night so at least that was good.

My friend, Tanya, recently moved from Denali and she was going as a wing woman for the first time tomorrow with me. I was supposed to help her learn and if it had been anyone else, they would have definitely tried to eliminate her from the category 'competition.'

I sighed as I went to bed. I'd had enough reading about Darwin.

***Present Time***

I walked into my boss's office seeing as she had requested a meeting with me.

When you think boss, you think douche bag but she was actually really cool as long as you didn't contradict her.

She insisted that we call her by her first name, Alice.

Her full name was Alice Cullen and she came from a loaded family. She was well-born and was full of charisma. She was easy going and very beautiful.

She had a pixie cut, black hair, pale, had brown eyes, and was shorter than 5'0.

She looked back when I entered and smiled lightly. She seemed to be stressed about something but quickly hid it.

"Well, Bella, how has your day been?" she smiled as she gracefully directed me to sit in the chair across from her own.

"Calm and uneventful," I answered politely.

"Hmm. That sounds better than my day!" she laughed, "I called you in here to tell you that Heidi is going to take your place for the assignment tonight."

I was shocked! That had never happened to me before! What was Alice up to?!

I nodded, "Was that all?"

"Oh, no! I reassigned you to a more important person. I believe you've heard of him. Does Edward Cullen ring a bell?" she asked, her eyebrows slightly raised.

"Your brother?" I asked, feeling like a dummy as soon as I said it.

Oh, yeah! You totally get smart points today!

"Yes. My brother. He will be a client tonight though. He needs someone on his shoulder when he goes to my father's company meeting and he looked through all the pictures and chose you. He'll pick you up at eight. Be ready. He's a very busy person," Alice exclaimed.

I nodded. Alice handed me her brother's file and dismissed me.

I walked to Starbucks and got a vanilla bean frappucino. I sat at a table by myself, studying his bio.

He was training to take over his father's company soon and he was currently fresh out of an engagement with a model.

I noticed that he didn't have a picture on his profile. Hmm…that was something new.

I knew this guy was going to need me to be by his side all night and to look good and classy for him.

Crap! Alice was going to be there, too. I was supposed to be acting as if me and her older brother were an item.

_Twilight Zone moment, much? _

A guy in a Starbucks uniform was passing by me with a steaming cup of coffee when he slipped on a puddle.

There was a freakin' caution sign and he still slipped…and his coffee went flying all over me.

"Shit!" I screamed. The coffee was burning my legs and I looked like I'd just pissed myself.

This was great! My day was going from okay and boring to awful in just minutes.

The scalding coffee wet the papers and I knew I was screwed. Alice was so going to kill me.

I snatched up the soaked papers and went to the bathroom before anyone could offer their assistance.

I called Rosalie and she rushed into the bathroom within minutes with a change of clothes from my condo.

"Gosh, Bella! I'm so sorry," she commented as she held the papers under the hand dryer in the bathroom.

"It's okay, Rose. It was that stupid, blind bimbo's fault!" I sighed.

I got out of the bathroom and Rose was reading the assignment.

"I guess you can't go to the celebration," she whispered.

"I'm sorry. No. This was a last minute change. But I promise to buy you an awesome present as soon as possible," I said, trying to cheer her up.

She smiled halfheartedly and sighed, "You need the place to live first."

I nodded and hugged her. Deep inside, she was always understanding.

***Eight o'clock that night exactly***

Maybe it was just a part of who they were, but damn were the Cullens' punctual!

I had just finished up with everything when the doorbell rang. I looked up at the clock and saw that it was exactly eight o'clock.

I put my smile on and when I opened the door, my heart stopped…

…because a bronze-headed God was smiling back at me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for reviewing so quickly! That was so awesome of all of you! Anyway, I won't keep you from reading much longer. Just had to thank you all and I hope you enjoy this! Since this is my second fanfic I'll be expecting to be given tips and pointers! Thanks! =D**

**P.S. Go to my profile to check out his car.**

**-Vany**

**Chapter 2:**

**(Bella's POV)**

I nearly stumbled back as I stared into the face of perfection.

"Hello," he greeted in a beautiful, velvety voice.

"Oh, h-hi. You must be Edward Cullen," I stated.

"Yes and you must be Isabella Swan, am I correct?" he asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Um, yes. Just call me Bella though," I answered still dumbfounded by his beauty.

Oh my, God! What the hell was Alice thinking when she paired me up with him?! He was way too perfect to be going out with me! Even if it was only for one night and it was pretend.

"You look lovely. Do you want to go now?" he asked.

He seemed to not know how things functioned in this business. That was…funny. I was almost positive, as I stared into his gorgeous, emerald eyes, that Alice had talked him into this.

"Of course," I smiled, finally composing myself enough to answer coherently. Hey, at least I wasn't hyperventilating…yet.

He waited for me to lock my condo door and he hooked his arm with mine as he led me into the lot to his…WOW!

"Is that your car?" I asked in shock.

"Yeah," he smiled proudly.

"This is the most sexy car in existence! It's around $1.5 million to $2 million and they have a huge waiting list!" I choked out.

I happened to be in love with this particular car because it was none other than the ultra awesome Bugatti Veyron…and this one happened to be in a sleek silver.

The door lifted and I gasped. I probably looked like a freak or a fan girl right now for checking out his car…but I couldn't help it.

I turned around to see him smiling at me. It was an amused grin. He thought I was stupid.

Great! The hottest guy I ever laid eyes on thought I was stupid! Geez! I was such a genius!

I blushed and he seemed to be looking at me closely. He was so quiet that it made me self-conscious.

**(Edward's POV)**

She was an amusing girl. That much was for sure. She seemed so easily shocked…or perhaps, since I was born with these type of things, I was immune to it all.

She blushed as she caught me holding back my laughter.

I truly felt weak in the knees as I stared at her. She was so beautiful when she blushed.

I almost said it aloud but I didn't know how Alice's business worked and I didn't want to cross the line.

We got in the car and she seemed to be ogling the car. Her gaze studied every crevice and contour of the car. I was beginning to feel jealous.

Usually, I was the one who got more attention. Sigh. I guess that not every girl could fall for the Cullen charm…although I hadn't really had time to unleash it either.

"So Bella, you seem to know a lot about cars," I commented politely. I liked to hear her talk. Her voice was splendid music to my ears.

She seemed to be confused by the confusion and the blush settled over her gentle features once more making me want to gasp at her perfection.

"Um, not really. I just like this car," she answered quietly.

She seemed to be slightly uncomfortable. I put in my favorite CD and listened to the most soothing, gentle music ever…or my favorite tune. Whatever.

Bella smiled in recognition, "Debussy?"

"Yes. Do you listen to it often?" I asked as we sped down the street, green lights rushing around us.

"Not really. I love Claire de Lune though," she replied.

"So do I," I smiled. This girl was…interesting.

I remembered the night I chose her as my wing woman.

***That other night* **

I dropped my keys onto the counter. Rubbing my eyes, I searched for the control.

I paused as I heard the sound of moaning in my bedroom. What the hay?

I walked to my room silently and there was my neighbor, Mike Newton and my girlfriend, Jessica Stanley.

I felt the bile rising in my throat. And in my own house, too?!

"What the fuck are you doing?!" I growled.

Jessica quickly covered herself with the sheet and Mike snatched up his clothes.

"You're not going anywhere," I snapped at him, "how long has this been going on?"

"Awhile," Mike laughed. Only an idiot would be that bluntly honest.

I grabbed him by the neck, opened my front door, and threw him out.

I went back to the room to see Jessica in a robe I had given her on Christmas last year with my parents.

"You. I want you and your stuff out of my house by the time I get back. I want nothing to do with you. Ever," I ordered.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. She deserved it. We'd been together for five years and it all ended with this.

The object in my pocket felt a thousand pounds heavier.

I ran out of the room, snatched up my keys, and stormed out of my penthouse.

I drove for the longest time. I'd turned off my phone to stop the nonstop calls from Jessica.

I didn't really realize when I decided to come here but now that I was here, I knew this person always had time to listen to me.

I rang the doorbell. I saw a fast moving pixie running towards the door.

When the door opened, I saw my wonderful little sister with flour on her nose and I couldn't help but laugh.

"What are you up to?" I laughed, forgetting momentarily what had been bugging me not even a minute ago.

"I was baking a cake. Jasper was helping me out," Alice laughed, "but today, the chef seemed awfully distracted by the student."

"Alice, can I talk to you?" I asked, feeling somber already.

"Oh, no. Edward Cullen, I recognize that look. She didn't," Alice gasped.

I nodded, "She did. I caught her with the neighbor."

Alice wrinkled her nose daintily. "Come in. You look like you need cake."

I smiled warily as I stepped into the house. It smelled like French vanilla.

"Now tell me Edward, do you know who you are going with to the company event?" she asked.

"Actually, no," I sighed.

Alice noticed everything. Her eyes widened as she studied where my hand was lost in my pocket.

"When were you going to propose to her?" she asked. She could make out the shape of the small jewelry box easily with her hawk eyes.

"Tomorrow," I sighed. Obviously, things had drastically changed.

Alice hugged me in an attempt to comfort me. "I'm so sorry, Edward. But I always did say that you deserved better."

I nodded. "You do know best."

"Come. I want you to pick out someone to go to the meeting with. A Cullen must never be seen without someone on their arm at an incredibly important event," she joked.

As I ate cake with Alice and Jasper, I halfheartedly thumbed through the pages of wing woman.

I stopped on one. She had soft, gentle chocolate brown eyes and was very pale. Her chestnut colored hair was so beautiful. She seemed…special.

You probably wouldn't pick her out of a crowd of a hundred but alone, she was beautiful. If you appreciated her simple beauty, it was clear to see that this woman was extraordinary.

"This girl. I want her to accompany me to the event," I told Alice.

She pursed her lips but nodded. "Anything for my brother."

***Present Time***

I stared at Bella and she truly was beautiful. She didn't even seem to try and she accomplished it.

I didn't know why, but I felt an immensely powerful urge to get to know this strange, self-conscious girl.

**Okay! Five reviews! I hope that isn't too much to ask for…thanks! =D**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**** Hey, ya'll! I'm not the type of person to keep everyone waiting forever and a half for a new chapter but I was finishing up my first fanfic so I'm happy that that's settled! Lol. I have started another fanfic called Step On My Heart and it's also Twilight based and I'm going to post up another one soon, I think! It's not decided yet. I'm just contemplating it at the moment. I know you must all think I'm crazy but I have so many ideas that I want to get out there while they're still fresh! I hope you enjoy this chapter! And again, I'm so very sorry for the wait! Cheeze-its! =D**

**~Vany a.k.a. SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 3:**

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella was fidgeting with her fingers, twiddling them over and over again. She was so beautiful in her blue dress. It made her cream colored skin stand out and look amazing.

I wrapped my arm around her and she blushed. God, she looked so incredible!

"You two make such a perfect couple. Bella and Edward. That has a ring to it, doesn't it, dear?" Carmen, one of the company executives, asked her husband, Eleazar.

They were like family.

"Oh, yes. But you know how perfect the Cullens have always been. They need perfectly matched names and beautiful people in order to be complete," he joked.

Bella really blushed at that comment.

Hmm…was his comments really that embarrassing to her? Probably. She seemed like a very self-conscious woman even though she had no reason to be embarrassed. She really brought on the attention on herself, I mean, she _had _chosen this job.

I actually wanted to know why someone as amazing as her would end up with a job like this. Not that there was anything bad with it, but she seemed so much smarter and capable of doing something so much more purposeful.

"Well, Bella is great and beautiful so I would envy me, too, if I was anyone else," I joked.

Carmen and Eleazar chortled at that. They were going to grill me about Jessica later, but I knew they were polite enough to not do it in front of Bella or on my night either.

Someone dragged them away to greet more of their friends. Bella sighed and looked around. She was twiddling her fingers. Her teeth dug into her full bottom lip. It turned me on.

God! What was I thinking?! Pull yourself together, Cullen! What is wrong with you?! You just broke up with Jessica and-

Bella smiled at me, trying to get the silence broken.

_She's so pretty_, I found myself thinking. I immediately and mentally slapped myself. _What was I? What was it about Bella that had me thinking like a teenage boy?_

Suddenly, the room got quiet. They were gathering around the stage. My father, Carlisle, began to speak in his calm, authoritive voice.

"I'd like you to all welcome my son, Edward-"

"Excuse me. I'll be back in a sec," Bella whispered in my ear. She rushed off, trying desperately not to fall in her high heels just like she'd been trying all night.

I sighed. Why was she so imperfectly perfect?

I rested my chin on my hand, probably looking like a head-over-heels sissy. God, why was she sent to me _now_?! And in the form of one of Alice's workers? God, Alice would kill me if I took away one of her best wing woman!

"Now please welcome Edward Cullen to the stage!" my father declared.

The spotlight settled on me. I stood up straight and marched my butt up there. I took the microphone from my dad and mumbled a quick thank you.

"Hello, everyone. For years, my father, Carlisle Cullen, has been the face of Cullen Corp. but now is my turn…" And so the prepared speech fell from my lips gracefully with no Bella to distract me.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was hyperventilating in a bathroom stall. I couldn't breath right. I kept picturing his crooked grin and his full lips tempting me to taste him. God, that wasn't right! He was my client and I had to treat him so! I breathed in and was ready to go when I heard to voices whispering outside.

Me, not wanting to be nosy, fought hard with myself to not listen in. I opened the door stall and washed my hands. I noticed that the two stuffy women had gotten quiet as soon as I'd exited the stall which was never a good sign.

I dried my hands and walked out but I heard them resume their talk, only their chatter was at a very loud volume.

"Oh, my God! Why does that incredible hotty, Edward Cullen, date miserable losers like that?" one girl whined.

I could practically hear the other girl rolling her eyes. "I know. She's not even that pretty."

"Yeah, but you do have to admit that she's prettier than that hideous Jessica chick," the whiny girl laughed.

"I guess," the other one admitted reluctantly, "but Edward's still too good for them. He looks like a God! His arms and his body are a temple of perfection. But then he has to go and date pasty losers like that! If he just had good taste in women, he would see how much we're meant to be."

The whiny girl snorted, "Sure."

I had had enough of the insults. I turned to leave and ran out when suddenly I crashed into the 'temple of perfection' that was Edward Cullen's body.

"Ow!" I cried out and rubbed my forehead.

"Sorry," he winced, "are you okay?"

"Are you finished?" I asked bluntly.

He seemed surprised by my foul mood but answered nonetheless, "Why, yes, of course."

"Well then, can you take me home?" I whispered.

He looked at my face clearly and lifted my chin and forced me to look into his eyes. All I found were a pair of beautiful emerald green eyes that held a gentleness unknown to many men nowadays.

"What happened?" he asked in his soothing, velvety voice.

"I-It's nothing," I whispered.

"Those tears hiding in those perfect, chocolate brown eyes don't agree with your statement," he exclaimed.

I tried to smile but I couldn't. I felt myself crumple into his arms and the tears flow. He hugged me tight and kissed the top of my head. This felt good.

"Ssh, my dear, sweet Bella. Ssh," he whispered soothingly.

He lifted my chin once the crying slowed. "Better?" he asked.

I sniffled and nodded. I managed a small smile. "A little…but please, could you take me home?"

He nodded unhappily. He took the crook of my elbow and led me out the back way so no one would see my tear streaked face. I probably looked like a clown with mascara and eyeliner unnaturally painting down my face.

He opened the door for me and went to his side and got in. We drove in silence this time. No small talk or anything. He seemed to understand that in this moment, I needed silence. My ego had been severely bruised and I needed out!

I knew I'd failed tonight as a wing woman I told him so.

He chuckled, "Actually, you were sort of like a pretend date. I didn't want a wing woman. Alice just said to chose one."

I nodded. Okay. That was good. So I hadn't failed tonight. He wasn't even looking for someone to hook up with. But I still winced when he said 'you were sort of like a pretend date.' Those stuffy bitches were right. What would Edward Cullen see in me anyway? I was a pasty loser.

He stopped in front of the condo, having walked me upstairs.

He looked me in the eyes and smiled. "If it's all right, I would like to see you again…but not as a client. You were wonderful tonight."

I was shocked. I'm sure that it was apparent on my face but he didn't get cocky or anything because of it…or not out loud anyway.

I nodded, "Sure."

He handed me his card with his name and cellphone number. He took out his phone and I told him my number as he programmed it into his phone.

"I'll see you soon, Bella," he whispered.

His eyes warned me of what was to come but I made no move to stop him. His lips pressed against mine softly and it took my breath away.

He leaned back and smiled beautifully. "Goodbye, Bella. I'll see you soon!"

I watched as he jogged towards the elevators, transfixed by him.

I slowly took out my keys and opened the door to my apartment. I locked it behind me and threw my heels in the corner.

I sank into the sofa and was still wide-eyed when I got a call. I answered, "Hello?"

"Bella, are you done? With work, I mean?" Rosalie clarified.

"Yeah," I exclaimed.

"Good! Drag your butt down to our usual bar! We need you here!" she begged.

"All right. Stop whining. I'll be there in a few," I exclaimed.

"You're the best!" she cried out and hung up.

I was still lost in the reality that Edward Cullen, the God, showed genuine interest in me. He was beautiful! And I was so dull and ordinary. What was it that he found so attractive in me?

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella's tears were a still on my shirt but I didn't mind. I knew why she had been crying. Victoria and Irina were loud mouths that were just jealous that they could never be the kind of beautiful that Bella was!

I sighed, trying to calm myself down. It was no good to fret over something irreversible. I looked at my phone and smiled. Bella had given me her number. I was going to take her out. I wanted to learn everything about Bella Swan!

**A/N:**** Please leave reviews! They're awesome and they make the soul soar with happiness! Thanks for reading! Gimme my five reviews! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**** Okay. I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in forever…again. It's completely unacceptable. So I'm very sorry. I was going to update my other story and this one on the same day but then some important family things came up and I couldn't. I'm posting up now, though so hopefully this'll help you forgive me. Thanks for the reviews...but you know I'm greedy so I'm going to want more for this chapter. Thanks guys!**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 4:**

**(Bella's POV)**

I wiped off the smeared make-up, blushing furiously as I stared at my reflection. Oh, God! I really _did _look like a clown! I don't know how Edward could ask me out when I looked this hideous!

I redid my make-up quickly and changed into a short cocktail dress since all of us girls were going to get together to celebrate Rosalie's engagement. I took a cab to Katra, my favorite restaurant/club in NYC.

Once I was inside, I was flagged down by Tanya, who had apparently just gotten off work, as well. I ran up to her and hugged her in greeting.

"How was your first night?" I asked, shouting above the Middle Eastern pop music playing in the background.

Tanya shrugged, "Heidi was a bitch but other than that I didn't pull a Bella!"

I blushed furiously. The only time I had gone out in training for the job, I had ended up failing miserably. The guy didn't get hooked up and the worst part of all was when I exited the bathroom and the back of my dress was tucked into my thong. Not a pretty picture. And to top off the night, I confused prostitutes with fellow wing woman. Can you say disaster?

But I got away with it since it was my training night and Alice felt pity for me. Now I was one of the best in the business. I always got clients hooked up and sometimes, if I needed a favor, they granted it. There were definitely perks to the job. That could not be denied.

I suddenly heard Rosalie's unmistakable voice call out for me. "Bella! Get your skinny butt over here!" she yelled.

Oh, my God! She was already buzzed, wasn't she? This girl knew no limits when it came to drinking…and the weirdest thing of all was that the following morning, she would wake up with no side effects. The girl was ca-razy!

I ran up to her and hugged her. She nearly avoided splashing her drink on my dress. She was wearing a hot, red dress. Her blue eyes sparkled and while she talked, she kept waving the hand that the ring rested on. The freakin' thing was huge! I gaped at her ring while she continued to wave it around.

"So how was work for the talented cupid?" Rosalie joked.

I blushed. Rose caught it instantly and was on my case. "Oh, my God! Did you meet someone? Who is it?"

I was cherry tomato red by now. "His name's Edward Cullen."

"His name sounds really familiar. I feel like I've heard it somewhere. Hmm," she pondered.

"Well, he is an important person so I'm sure you just heard his name out somewhere," I shrugged.

"Oh! So he's important, is he? Ha! You're hooking up with a client, aren't you?" she accused.

"He was a one time client. His sister is my boss and he needed someone on his shoulder for a big event. He picked me and when he took me home, he asked me out," I explained, trying to sound nonchalant but really, I felt thrilled.

"Bella?" a voice asked. I froze. Oh, no. Not after all these years. I turned around to see Jacob Black looking down at me. I smiled tightly and stood up and hugged him.

"How've you been?" I asked politely.

"Eh! So-so. Not really as good as when you were with me," he exclaimed shamelessly.

I rolled my eyes. "Really? Well, I'm way better off than I was with you," I said as lightly as possible.

He grabbed my shoulders and led me away from the couches on the main floor towards the door so no one could hear him. "Bella, baby, take me back, please! I'll do anything for you to take me back! Just name it!" he begged pitifully.

I glared at him, filling my gaze with as much venom as possible. "Go back in time and never sleep with Leah. Oh, wait! You can't do that! Well, that sucks for you! I have someone now and I don't need you around to ruin it!" I hissed.

I walked toward Rosalie. "Rose, I'll see you soon and get you a present, all right? The atmosphere suddenly got cramped," I exclaimed coldly.

"Of course. I'll call you later so you can tell me what happened, Bells," she replied softly.

I nodded and marched out of Katra. Jacob was waiting for me outside. I rolled my eyes. His persistence was wasted. I knew I never wanted someone like him ever again. I was about to hail a cab when Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me against his body. He took my face forcefully and kissed me intensely. I punched at his chest futilely. Suddenly, someone wrenched him off of me. I saw Rosalie's knee go up extremely fast and make contact with Jacob's parts. He fell to the floor and grabbed at the area in deep pain.

"Go. We'll talk later," Rosalie told me. I nodded and hugged her before I got into a cab and disappeared from view.

**(Edward's POV)**

I knocked on my best friend's house door. It swung open with a smiling Emmett revealed. He clapped my back and led me inside his condo.

"What can I get you, Cullen? Anything to drink?" he asked.

"Nah. I just came by to talk…" I trailed off. I didn't know what exactly I needed to get off my chest but it had sounded like a good idea when I had thought about it before.

Emmett brought me a beer anyway and popped his open. "You need to talk about…Wait! Did something go wrong with the proposition you made to Jessica?"

I winced. Now I knew what I felt like talking about, no matter how painful. "Actually, she was cheating on me with the neighbor. I didn't propose to her. I actually want to forget her…and I think I met the perfect girl today anyway so Jessica doesn't matter."

Emmett looked like he was in shock until a smile finally broke through. "Do you want me to beat your neighbor to a pulp for your consolation?" he asked, always the one looking for a confrontation.

I rolled my eyes. "No thanks. The offer is really heartfelt, I'm sure but it's unnecessary. I really just wanted to tell you about this incredible girl I met. I mean, she works with Alice and I met her today and she's perfect."

"Did you get her number?" Emmett asked excitedly.

"Yeah, actually. She is amazing! She has chestnut-colored hair and chocolate brown eyes and they seem to be filled with so much life. She really pale and she's like 5'4 or something. She's really hot. She has a great body," I sighed.

"Okay, dream boy. What's her name?" Emmett chuckled.

"Isabella Swan. She told me to call her Bella," I sighed again.

"No way, dude! If it's the Bella I know then…wow. Isabella Marie Swan?" he asked.

"Yeah. You know her?" I asked, excited to learn anything new about her.

Emmett got up and picked up a photo that was on a table in the foyer. I hadn't seen it but my eyes widened when I saw the girl next to Rosalie and Emmett. She had ice cream on the tip of her nose and she was laughing. It was Bella.

I looked up to see him smiling goofily. "Is this the girl?"

I nodded in surprise.

"You are whipped. And by none other than Rosalie's older sister," Emmett teased.

**A/N:**** Review peops! Do it! Do it now! Lol. Thanks for reading! (I don't like Jacob so I like making fun of him. He's kind of clingy, don't you think? Lol.) =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**** Surprise! See, I really am sorry for not updating sooner! Now you get two chapters in one day! So review for me and I'll try to update ASAP. Thanks guys! Ya'll are awesome!**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 5:**

**(Edward's POV)**

I was anxious to see Bella again. It made me antsy to be away from her and we'd only met once before on our pretend date.

Now, this date wouldn't be pretend and I was eternally grateful for that. The thought of Bella not being mine made me wary, to say in the least.

Alice kept joking that I was insufferable but, to my utter surprise, she was excited about the concept of Bella and I dating, although she kept warning me to treat Bella well. It was clear that Alice was extremely fond of Bella.

I ran my hand through my bronze hair as I finished on today's paperwork. I pushed away from my chair and grabbed my coat from where it hung by the door on the coat rack.

I was surprised to crash into Katie, my secretary's back. We toppled over and she looked mortified. I stood up and offered her my hand. She looked up at me with big doe eyes and whispered, "I'm sorry. I tried to warn you but-"

Someone cleared their throat. I looked up slowly. I saw heels, legs, skirt, thin blouse, coat, neck, and finally the face. I glared at the woman who was giving me a slight pout.

_As if I need to deal with _you _today,_ I thought, nearly growling.

I helped Katie up. "It's okay. Some people are just too ignorant for their own good. You may go home now," I dismissed her as politely as I could manage at the moment.

She quickly shut off her computer, snatched up her purse and coat, and scampered off.

I looked into the dull brown eyes of my ex-girlfriend.

"What are you doing here, Jessica?" I growled.

Her eyes widened slightly and she was pouting again.

_I can't believe I used to think that was cute,_ I groaned internally.

"Don't tell me you forgot about me already, Eddie?" she purred.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes, and trust me, it was hard not to.

"Jessica, I have to be somewhere. Get to the point or leave," I snapped.

Her hand danced to my chest. She grabbed a handful of my shirt and pushed me against her body. She tried to look seductive but I found her attempt to be pitiful.

"Edward, don't tell me you've forgotten what we have," she whined.

"_Had._ What we _had._ And I can promise you, I won't forget so I can never make the mistake of wasting my time with someone as worthless as you ever again," I retorted.

She looked shocked. I took advantage of that and took her hands off of me as I walked away. I took the stairs, not wanting to be trapped with Jessica in an elevator.

God, how could I have loved her so much, only to hate her so much?! Her betrayal hurt and I decided that all women were treacherous snakes…until I thought of my wonderful, pixie-like sister and Bella. I sighed. It was unfair to blame everyone just because of what one person did to me.

I walked to the lot quietly, thinking of Bella again. God, I hope she wears dark blue again. It makes her skin look beautiful and touchable and-. Stop there, Cullen! You don't need to a hard on just thinking of her!

I got into my Volvo and couldn't help but remember Bella's enthusiasm as she saw my Bugatti.

I got to my penthouse and quickly changed into a green button-up shirt and black trousers.

I thought about Bella's lips on mine and found myself growling in frustration. _Enough with this obsession, Cullen! Focus!_

I tried to tame my hair but sighed, quickly giving up on that impossible task.

**(Bella's POV)**

Rosalie helped me into a short dress. It was dark blue and my butt was barely saved from hanging out because of the banded bottom. The dress was simple but it made me self-conscious.

"Really, Rose? Why don't you just let me walk out in my lingerie?" I exclaimed sarcastically.

"Well, you could. Hmm," she pretended to think about it.

I slapped her arm playfully and she giggled. I studied my reflection in the full body-sized mirror. Rosalie had swept my hair up into a bun, giving me side bangs but kept them out of my eyes.

"Gorgeous! It's times like these that I believe we really are related," she teased.

I rolled my eyes and attacked her, tickling her until she looked like she was about to have a fit. She straightened out her dress and laughed.

"I hope you have fun Bella! I'll leave you now to wallow in doubt," she snickered.

"Ouch, Rose. That's a low blow," I did a quick fake sniffle.

She left to go on her night out with Emmett. I smiled at her retreating form as I closed the door.

Damn, Rosalie! She always knew what I'd do! Of course I was absolutely nervous! What if he took one look at me and laughed at me for thinking that he seriously wanted to date me?! Oh, God! I was going to start hyperventilating if I kept thinking like that!

I breathed in and out slowly until I was composed. Someone knocked on my door and I put on my best smile.

I opened the door and my smile slipped. "Oh, my God. What the fuck are you doing here?!" I shrieked.

Jacob was standing in front of me, wreaking of whiskey. I nearly gagged. The stench was unbearable. I was about to slam the door in his face when he stopped me.

"You're sho pretty, Bella," he slurred. I backed away from his looming form.

"Jacob, I don't know how you got my address but I suggest you leave unless you want me to call the cops!" I growled. He was going to ruin my night.

"Sho are you going out with your new guy?" he hiccupped.

"Jake, leave!" I ordered. He ignored me and shut the door as he stepped inside.

"No. Bella, you're mine," he growled. He tackled me onto the sofa. I was weak under his body. He was too strong. I screamed and kicked and scratched at his face.

"You're mine, Bella!" he laughed.

I felt the hot tears start pouring down my face as I weakly yelled, "Help!"

I punched Jacob in the face and he growled.

"That's it! You're not going anywhere tonight, Bella! You need to be punished!" he laughed. He kissed my neck and I yelled and cried.

"GET OFF!" I yelled. I was sobbing so hard that I nearly choked on my words.

Suddenly, someone threw Jacob off of me as Jake punched me in the face.

Oh, God! Edward was here and I had never seen anyone look as feral as he did in that moment.

**A/N:**** Don't kill me for leaving off there! I like tormenting you a little. Lol. Now that I've update twice in one day so you could all forgive me, I'll be expecting my reviews. Ya'll rule! Now click that white button with green words NOW! (Also, Bella's dress for Chapter 4 and 5 are already on my profile and if you want to find out when I'm going to update, you should check out my twitter account also on my profile. Thanks guys!)=D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**** Wow, guys! Ya'll really did bring on the reviews for the last chapters! I was so excited! That means that I wanted to update sooner, which *sigh* I suppose you all wanted. Lol. Thanks for the reviews! I really mean it when I say you guys are incredible readers/reviewers. Thanks so much!**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 6:**

**(Edward's POV)**

I took a deep breath and let it out as I walked toward her condo. The door was shut, as expected but I could hear screaming. I heard Bella's voice faintly shout out, "Help!"

What the hell was going on?! Suddenly, I heard another voice speak up, and the person was laughing and saying, "That's it! You're not going anywhere tonight, Bella! You need to be punished!"

I growled and stormed in, only slightly surprised that the door was unlocked.

I saw Bella yell, "GET OFF!" She was crying so hard that her words nearly came out in a gurgle. I saw the guy's fist connect with Bella's face and I threw him off in that same instant.

I saw Bella look up at me with terrified eyes but she quickly recovered and ran behind the sofa and hid behind me, burying her face on my back. She was still sobbing.

I looked up from her face and looked into the brown eyes of the other man who had almost done the unthinkable to my Bella. I held in my growl and hugged Bella to my chest and whispered in her ear, "Go to my car and wait for me there." I handed her the keys and she ran out, nearly tripping on her feet.

The other man tried to run after Bella but I quickly blocked the doorway. His fist flew to connect with my face but I ducked and it crashed into the door. I tackled him onto the floor and repeatedly punched his face. All I could see was red at that moment.

The guy shoved me off of him and punched my in the stomach. The force behind it kept me breathless long enough for him to punch me square in the eye.

I punched him so hard in the face that he tumbled over. I kicked him while he was trying to recover from the shock. I finally sent one more punch towards his face, with almost all the strength I had in me, and he blanked out.

I dragged him out of Bella's condo and propped him up against the wall beside the elevator. I went back and saw Bella's keys on the counter. I tried out the four keys and finally locked her door. I walked beside the unconscious man and took the elevator, trying to collect myself and reign in my fury.

I smiled at the receptionist and she looked like she was about to melt. I saw Bella outside waiting for me. She turned to me and buried her face in my chest. I hugged her back quietly and she seemed to calm down a bit.

"I-I couldn't find your car," she whispered.

I looked at her and smacked my forehead. I'd brought the Volvo this time. "That's my fault. I brought my other car. Let's go. I'll take you to my house so you can get cleaned up."

She didn't say anything but she squinted her eyes as she stared at my face. Her hand softly brushed my eye and I realized that it was the one the man had punched.

"You're going to have a black eye by tomorrow," she whispered guiltily.

"Don't worry. I'm not the one you should be worried about. Are you alright?" I asked, hoping that she was but knowing that even if she said yes, it would be a lie as I could see the side of her face slowly bruising.

"I'm fine. We need to get you home so I can be sure that _you_ are alright," Bella exclaimed in an authoritive tone.

I nodded, sighing. I led her to the car and opened her door. She got in quietly and hugged me once more before I shut her door. I ran around to the other side of the car and got in. I sped off towards my penthouse, trying to remember if it was clean.

That didn't matter now, though. My Bella needed me. She leaned her head against my shoulder softly and her eyes drooped shut. Her hair framed her face and she looked like a sleeping angel. I sighed. It seemed that she needed someone to protect her at all times and I knew in that moment, I was more than willing. She was so innocent and the world was too cruel a place for her to go out without protection.

As I parked the car, her eyes opened. She straightened up and sighed. She looked at me and touched my eye again. Her touch was light as a feather. I sighed contently. All I needed was for her to be safe. Other than that, I was fine.

**(Bella's POV)**

I awoke when I felt something change. As I opened my eyes, I realized that Edward had arrived at his place. I straightened up and sighed. I was going to feel stiff for a bit.

I turned to face Edward and saw his eye again. It was going to get worse. And it was all because of me. I touched his eye as lightly as possible, feeling the guilt course through my veins. He sighed and a light smile touched his lips. I couldn't tear away my eyes from his perfect, full lips. I felt this insane urge to kiss them again.

I leaned forward and brushed my lips against his. My skin tingled. He hugged me against his chest.

"Don't ever scare me like that, my Bella," he whispered.

"I'll try but I've been told that I'm a danger magnet," I teased, realizing that he had called me _his_ Bella. It brought on a strange sensation of happiness.

I broke away from his hug and he quickly went around to my side of the car and opened my door. I sighed. Chivalry was so passé but with him, it was like an embedded part of him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as we walked into his building. We took the elevator to his penthouse. It was really nice and big. It was comfortable.

"I wouldn't think of you going back to your place for a while. I don't want you in danger and me not being there to protect you. I want you to stay here for a while," he pleaded. He gave me this pleading look and I almost melted right under his gaze. I nodded stiffly. I would've said that I could stay with Rosalie but she was moving out soon to move in with Emmett so that was a lost argument.

I waited as Edward went into his room and brought out a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

"Sorry but this is the closest thing to pajamas that I have for you," he grinned sheepishly.

I smiled and shook my head, "It's okay. Where's your bathroom?"

"Just take the first door to the left," he instructed, pointing to the hallway.

I nodded and quickly changed. I washed off the make-up that had smeared down my face and sighed. Why did this keep happening every time I saw him?

I exited the bathroom and looked for him in the living room. I heard rustling in the kitchen area and saw him bending over to get something. I bit my lip and blushed at my inappropriate thoughts. Instead, I decided I would tease him. I wolf-whistled. He quickly stood up and blushed when he saw me.

I laughed lightly, "It was a nice view from here." I shrugged.

He laughed, his face still tinted with the blush from before. I decided that I liked his blush. It was cute and made him look innocent.

He held up a box and sighed, running a hand through his bronze hair. "Help me?" he asked sheepishly.

"What? You have food but you can't cook. Not very fitting," I teased as I took the box from him. It was macaroni. I set the box down.

"Where are your pots?" I asked. He pointed to a cabinet. I knelt down and could feel his eyes on me. I took out a pot and filled it with water. I quickly put it on the stove and set the heat.

"So you cook?" he asked.

"Is that the way you usually start a conversation? You point out the obvious?" I asked, my eyebrows raised. He chuckled at my response.

We talked for a bit, avoiding the subject that I knew was poking at him with interest. I wasn't ready to explain Jacob yet. I just wanted to spend time with Edward and enjoy it.

After we ate, he told me where the guest room was. I nodded and thanked me. I asked for a toothbrush and he found one. After I brushed my teeth thoroughly, I bid him good night.

I was in a deep sleep. My dream was so weird. I was under water. I saw the sun shining above the surface but I couldn't reach it. Someone was holding me down. I was drowning and I couldn't free myself. I looked down and saw Jacob holding onto my ankle, bringing me down with him. I panicked and started trying to swim but I only sank further down.

I sat up, gasping in shock. My chest heaved up and down as I tried to get as much oxygen as possible. I got out of the bed and went to Edward's bedroom. I knocked softly. I heard the soft snoring from the other side of the door cease and the door opened. Edward was in his boxers, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Bella?" he asked.

"Can I sleep with you? I keep on having nightmares," I explained. He looked at me, slightly shocked but he nodded. I climbed into the bed with him and wrapped my arms around him, laying my head on his chest and I slowly fell asleep, too tired to realize I was next to the most perfect man in the world.

**A/N:**** Please give me my five reviews and I'll update again…sooner rather than later. Thanks for reading! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** **Thanks so much for the reviews! I decided that I will recommend anyone's stories who reviews this chapter and PM's me their story title but only if I make it to 50 reviews which I doubt will be that hard. Thanks for being so awesome and still reading this! It means a lot to me! Thanks guys! =D**

**P.S. You guys are turning me into such a review whore! Lol. =P**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 7:**

**(Bella's POV)**

I kept my eyes shut but sat up. I stretched out and yawned lazily as I did. I heard a chuckle beside me and I froze in mid-yawn.

_Oh, God. Tell me I'm not next to…_

I turned to look beside me and Edward Cullen was staring with an amused glint in his eye. I immediately turned red and put down my arms which, ridiculously enough, were still in the air from the stretch. His eye was surrounded by a nasty bruise. Yet again, I felt guilty.

And then, he started laughing. "You're like a little kitten waking up," he barked out between laughs.

"No, I'm not," I argued, turning redder by the second. I started to roll off the bed but his hand stopped me.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That was rude of me," he exclaimed, sounding sincere.

I shook my head. "You're insane…and your bed head is kind of funny," I giggled. He was the blushing one now. He put on a miffed expression. I quickly felt bad.

I straddled him and gave him a light kiss on the mouth. I could feel him smiling under my lips and I returned it.

"You know, not a lot of women end up in my bed before the first date," he grinned. I slapped his arm and he hugged me against his perfect, exposed chest. I was having trouble forming a coherent sentence in my head because I was well aware now that I'd been sleeping next to him all night. And he probably heard me snoring. Oh, God.

"So, um, did you sleep well?" I asked, seeing if he would mention it.

"Well, now that you mention it, that was the best sleep I've had in a while. But I think it had more to do with the person next to me," he answered. He had captured a lock of my hair around his finger. He looked amazing with the sun shining directly on him, bringing out the color of his bronze hair. His green eyes twinkled as he stared up at me. His smile was contagious.

I then realized that I was going to have to go home to get a change of clothes. Shit! And I totally needed to brush my teeth. I blushed and rolled off the bed before he could stop me.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To brush my teeth," I answered and ran into the bathroom. Afterwards, I went to my purse, that I had brought with me when I'd ran out of my apartment yesterday and rummaged through it until I found my cellphone.

I quickly dialed Rosalie's number. She yawned into the phone, "Hello?"

"Rose, were you still asleep?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm. What do you need, Bella?" she asked tiredly. I could picture her rubbing her eyes so she could awaken a bit more.

"Um, Jacob came by yesterday after you left and-" I didn't get to finish because all I could hear was her extremely loud shriek, "WHAT?!"

I winced and pulled the phone away from my ear. I could hear her screaming profanities on the other line and yanking drawers open.

"You and me are going to get breakfast together and-"

"It's lunch time, Rose!" I heard Emmett yell from a distance.

"Then, you and I are going to get _lunch_ together and we are going to discuss this thoroughly. Wait! What happened to Edward?" she asked suddenly.

"I'm kind of at his place right now. I was going to ask you if you could get some clothes from my apartment since he won't let me go back there for now," I explained.

"Oh. Oh, wow. Okay. I'll do that. Where does Edward live?" she asked.

"Edward Cullen, Rose! You know. My friend," I heard Emmett exclaim in the background.

"What?! That Edward Cullen! Holy shit! You're so going to need to give me details now, Bella," Rosalie squealed excitedly and hung up.

"Thanks, Emmett. And I love you, too, Rose," I talked to my phone, rolling my eyes.

Edward wrapped his arms around my waist and chuckled, "You're sister's kind of loud, huh?"

I laughed, "You know Rosalie?"

"Yeah. I found out she was your sister a few days ago when I was visiting my friend, Emmett," he admitted sheepishly.

"Small world," I whispered, "Really, really, really small." My thoughts drifted to how Jacob could just casually be in the same club as me for Rose's engagement rendezvous. I shook all thoughts of Jacob away just as Edward placed a kiss on my neck.

"You look better in those shorts and shirt than I do. I'm getting jealous," he joked. I laughed and pushed him away playfully.

Once we both stopped teasing each other long enough to breath, I asked him, "Aren't you supposed to be at work?"

He looked at me seriously. "Bella, I'm the boss of the company now. If I need a day off, the world will not shatter into a million pieces. Besides, _you _are important to me and I want to know that you're fine."

I blushed. "Sorry," I mumbled.

He chuckled and sat me on his lap. We watched television for a while but I couldn't concentrate on what they were showing. I was highly aware that Edward had his arms wrapped around me and that I was sitting on his lap.

I looked up and realized that he was studying my face intently. He wasn't even paying attention to the television either. I looked at his lips and licked my lips. He moaned when he saw me do that. I blushed and leaned into him. I was inches away from his face and I could feel his hot breath on my face and-

And then, someone knocked on his door. Shit! I stood up and opened the door knowing it could only be Rosalie with my clothes. She had a mischievous glint in her eyes and I knew I was going to be bombarded with questions at lunch. I groaned internally and took the clothes from her, leaving her and Edward alone in the living room.

**(EPOV)**

I had been studying Bella's beautiful face and I saw that there was a bruise on the side of her face that was hidden by her soft, brown hair. She stared up at me and licked her lips. I moaned. Did she even know the effect she had on me?! She blushed and leaned into me.

I was inches away from Bella's face and her sweet scent was so close by and then…someone knocked on my front door. Curse their timing!

Bella jumped out of my lap and opened the door. She let Rosalie come in and took her clothes and herself into the bathroom. Damn you, Rosalie!

Rosalie looked at me knowingly. "I'm sorry. Did I ruin your moment?" she teased. I rolled my eyes and collapsed on the couch.

"You have the worst timing EVER!" I declared.

"I'm sorry to be an interruption," she giggled.

"Don't worry. I'll get you back for this," I assured. Her giggling stopped.

"Gosh, I'm sorry, okay? You don't need to get your granny panties all twisted in a knot," she exclaimed, rolling her eyes.

Bella came out of the bathroom. She was wearing skinny jeans and a tight blouse. I moaned. Why couldn't Rosalie go away? Any other time, I could get along with her but I wanted to do things that only involved Bella being here.

Rosalie smirked at me knowingly and took Bella's arm and nearly dragged her out. "Come on, Bella. We can spend the evening shopping after lunch," Rosalie announced, loud enough for me to hear her.

"Rosalie, you suck!" I heard Bella whisper furiously as they exited the door.

I smiled and went to take a shower.

**A/N:**** Ha-ha! Edward's a bit miserable, huh? Please give me my reviews and I'll recommend your stories if you do what I said at the top. Just PM me the story title and review my story. Thanks so much! Get to reviewing! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:**** Okay, I have to thank you for still reading this story because as of now, it's my most successful story. So, really, thanks because without you guys, that wouldn't be true. **

**The stories that I recommend you to read are:**

_**The Chance At A New Life **_**by latindancer4ever (Vampire Academy based) **

**I read her story and it's kick ass.**

**Also, if you haven't already read it, this is on personal recommendation. **

**You should read **_**A World Without Sound **_**by the Romanticidal Edwardian. The story is super awesome and I admit, I shed a few tears.**

**I also recommend you read the sequel, **_**How To Hear. **_**Thanks and enjoy!**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 8:**

**(Edward's POV)**

I read a book while I waited for Bella to return but I soon grew restless. I needed to know who that guy was and I needed to find out soon. I snatched up my phone and called Emmett.

"Hey, Emmett. Are you busy?" I asked. I needed to know soon or I was going to explode.

"Not at the moment. Today's my day off at the intern office. I was supposed to spend it with Rose but she said that Jacob came by Bella's and she ran out," he sighed.

_So the guy's name was Jacob. Hmm…_

I wanted to ask Emmett what Jacob had to do with Bella but I felt guilt coursing through my veins. I should be asking this stuff to Bella. I needed her trust more than anything right now so instead I suggested that we watch a game and invite Jasper. Emmett cheered on the idea enthusiastically and hung up to go buy beer.

I called for the pizza and wings and then I called Jasper. He agreed, being the down to earth guy he was.

I knew that I would find out what was going on with Bella when she decided it was time…but it was hard not knowing. I distracted myself with a video game before the guys showed up. We all sat around the television and watched the game intently. I was so into the game that I forgot my uncomfortable thoughts that revolved around Bella.

When the game ended, I was grinning like an idiot. My team had beaten Emmett's to a pulp. I was about to start bragging but Emmett's statement cut me off.

"So, Rose says Bella's really into you. She says that even though Bella won't say it to anyone, she sees this going somewhere serious," he exclaimed. He successfully shut me off before I could comment on his losing game.

"Alice seems really excited about Bella. She said that you are very serious once you get into a relationship and that Bella is probably the girl for you," Jasper added.

I was really excited that everyone thought Bella and I were going to work out. Sure, it was insanely early to be thinking about engagement or marriage or children but I could see Bella as being the right one. In that second, I realized that I had almost made the worst mistake of my life by almost proposing to Jessica, because even though I'd liked her, I couldn't picture her giving me the things I wanted.

I smiled. _But you didn't make that mistake. You're with Bella now, where you're meant to be._

"Eddie's whipped!" Emmett yelled. He stood up and shook his butt as he did his happy dance. I groaned and threw a pillow at Emmett's face. Jasper and I laughed at Emmett's startled expression. He was such a kid!

**(Bella's POV)**

I sat across from Rosalie and stared at her, getting ready for the flood gate of questions to be unleashed. She stared up at me and looked at my food pointedly.

"Eat first, Bella," she ordered.

I rolled my eyes but stabbed a ravioli and shoved it in my mouth.

"Okay. Tell me everything!" she yelled before I could even swallow. I stared at her and almost laughed at her anxious expression.

I drank some tea slowly before placing the glass back down gently. "After you left, I was in a panic, as you predicted. I was mentally preparing myself and I heard a knock. When I opened the door, Jacob was there and he was drunk. He tackled me onto the sofa and-and tried to do things but Edward got there and threw him off of me and then he sent me out to find his car. When he came out, he was getting a black eye. So I just went to his place because he wanted me to be safe…but it's not like anything happened," I quickly added.

"Bella, how are you not freaking out? I mean, Jacob almost did the unthinkable to you! Shouldn't you be frightened?" she practically shrieked.

I breathed in and whispered, "I am scared of him. You have no idea. But the idea of Edward being there to protect me makes me feel safe…and I don't think Jacob would try to hurt me when I'm with someone else."

Rosalie nodded quietly. She was trying to let everything sink in. Finally, she looked up at me and smiled. "Bella, you're in love!"

I stared at her in shock and then burst out laughing. "Rose, what are you talking about?! I just met Edward!" I snorted. I didn't believe in love at first sight.

Rosalie shrugged, "Try to deny it and seem clueless but it's true. If you're not in love with him then you are definitely falling for him…and from what Emmett told me, when Edward visited Emmett, he said Edward looked love-struck and you know that Emmett may be a goofball and such but he really isn't one to over exaggerate things of this magnitude."

I gaped at Rosalie. Before I could close my mouth, Rosalie shoved a ravioli in my mouth and laughed at my startled face. I glared at her but started shaking with laughter, too.

While we were shopping, unfortunately for me Rosalie dragged me with her, I realized what I had to do. Even though I'd just met him, I felt that I could put my life in his hands…and I trusted him completely.

I decided I was going to tell Edward about one of the darkest corners of my past. I was going to tell him what Jacob did to me and in that moment I knew that Edward would never hurt me like that.

I don't know why I trusted him so much but I believed in him. Rosalie called one of her friends and told her to join us. Imagine my surprise when Alice showed up.

I was a bit uncomfortable but she was like a bubbly pixie. Her enthusiasm for shopping was contagious and I soon found that I was enjoying herself.

"So, Bella. You and Edward," she teased.

I blushed and giggled. I felt like I was in high school all over again.

Alice nodded knowingly. "You two will be great together. I can tell right now that Edward is head over heels for you," she smiled and danced off to a pretty green dress.

I smiled. This moment in life…felt _right._

**A/N:**** So now that I've given you this chapter, I'm expecting some reviews(as always!) and really, check out the recommended stories but first, REVIEW and thanks for reading! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N:**** Okay, guys! I know last chapter was really short but it was just to bide some time so I could sort out my ideas for this chapter. This chapter, on the other hand, is the longest one yet. No more beating around the bush. This chapter is when Bella confesses her past with Jacob Black. Hope you like it and leave me some reviews! Thanks! **

**P.S. I always freakin' forget to say this! I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! Thanks guys! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 9:**

**(Edward's POV)**

There was a knock on the door and the guys and me were startled. The knock broke the trance the video game had us in and I paused the game. I went to open the door. All I saw was Alice and Rosalie with shopping bags dangling from her arms and someone behind them was covered in bags, their face hidden behind one of the many bags she carried. I glared at Rosalie and Alice and took some bags from Bella.

She was grinning at me. She seemed to have an instinctive reaction to blush every time she saw me but I didn't mind. She looked cute when she blushed.

I heard the game start back up in the background. Damn it! Oh, well! I probably wasn't going to play anymore now that Bella was here.

I took almost all the bags away from Bella and put them next to the couch.

"What is this, Alice? You didn't go crazy, did you?" I asked, kind of scared that my pixie sister would scare my Bella away.

"Go crazy?" Alice scoffed, "Whatever, Edward. This is just some clothes Rose and I bought Bella so she won't have to go by her house for awhile."

I nodded but still stared down at the bags incredulously. How long did Alice expect Bella to stay?! Not that I would mind if she decided to stay here forever but I had the feeling that that was just not the way that Bella worked.

Bella was blushing furiously and I realized that she was looking in the direction of the guys. I turned just in time to see Emmett mimicking the action of spanking someone. His hands instantly dropped when he saw me looking. I glared at him and pressed my lips together to suppress the laughter threatening to erupt.

I had learned long ago that laughing only encouraged Emmett's childish, immature side. And Bella was obviously mortified from what I had seen.

I turned back to see the girls leaning in together whispering about something. Bella turned even redder and shook her head furiously.

"NO! I'm not doing that!" she shouted. The girls instantly threw their hands over Bella's mouth. Whatever they had planned was not good…or at least not for Bella. But if I knew one thing about Alice and Rosalie, it was that they were very out there and Bella seemed more conservative.

Bella pushed away their hands and went to sit with the guys. She plopped down on the sofa and I sank in next to her. She reached for a piece of pizza. Emmett reached for it at the same time and they seemed to have a glaring contest.

Suddenly, Rosalie walked into the room and yelled, "Come on, Emmett! Enough video games! You have work tomorrow!"

Emmett groaned and stood up reluctantly. Bella smiled at him evilly and picked up the pizza. She was about to eat it when Alice swooped out of nowhere and took it. She bit into it and smiled.

"Thanks, Bella!" she smiled, "Come on, Jasper! Your play buddy has left and I think you should, too. Besides, from what you told me, the bakery is going to be extremely busy tomorrow getting ready for that one wedding."

Jasper sighed and turned off the game. He waved goodbye to Bella and me and Alice practically dragged him out of the house.

"Ciao!" she yelled before I heard the front door slam shut.

Bella winced and she looked up at me. She seemed nervous. Like she wanted to say something but didn't know how.

"What's up, Bella?" I asked, suddenly eager to know if it had anything to do with that toolbag, Jacob Black.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was suddenly nervous. No, not the kind of nervous that came along with shock that had erupted from me earlier when Alice and Rosalie had suggested I seduce Edward with my newly(and forcibly) bought lingerie.

No. This was more of just that pure nervousness that tended to erupt from me when I wanted to do something, was even determined to do so, but was regrettably too chicken to go along with.

I took in a deep breath and decided that this time would be different. I had to tell Edward. It felt right but I was suddenly frightened that Edward would judge me by my past relationship.

"Edward, I think we should talk about the guy that was at my place the night you…saved me," I shuddered.

Edward seemed to tense beside me but he quickly turned off the television and turned his full attention to me. I looked down at my hands and nervously picked at the skin on my it. I felt Edward's hand lift my chin. I looked into his emerald green eyes and that brought me the courage to continue.

"I know that guy. His name is Jacob Black. We sort of…have a past. When I was a junior in high school, we went out…but he turned out to be nothing like he pretended to be. Edward, do you want to know what happened?" I asked him, beating away the nervousness with everything that I had in me.

"Yes, Bella. Tell me," he exclaimed, looking serious and attentive.

I took another deep breath. "Well, it happened around the middle of the semester in junior year…"

~*~

Jessica and I were walking to the parking lot, to finally leave behind this tedious day of school. I frowned, thinking about how my boyfriend hadn't shown up to school today and now that I was thinking about absentees, my friend, Leah, hadn't come either. How odd.

"Bella, you are so lucky to be going out with Jacob. He is so incredibly hot," Jessica giggled.

"I know he's hot," I smiled, "and I am extremely lucky."

Jessica plastered on her fake-smile but everyone knew she was burning inside with jealousy and that the only reason she hung out with me was to get Jacob.

But Jacob only liked me. We had met in a very Bella-esque moment.

--

Rosalie and I were the new girls in town. Our mother and father had wanted an out of the rich, snobby life that had surrounded us before in Phoenix.

I mean, my grandparents were nice people but their high rank in society put too much pressure on me…although Rosalie seemed to thrive in it. She was perfect! Of course, she would belong! My dad , like me, was uncomfortable to be in those settings. He had always been more of a small town person. My adventurous mother, Renee, would have gone along with it but her parents needed her. They were sick and she didn't trust anyone to care for them like she could. So when my grandparents died, we had decided to move away and start a whole new life and reinvent ourselves.

I probably would've begged to have stayed in Phoenix if I had known that we would end up in this small, unfortunate town. The weather was unbearable at best and I had only been here a few days.

Everyone knew that my family was loaded and that only made things worse. How the hell was I supposed to make friends when they were interested in my money?! Gosh, I hated how everyone seemed to find out everyone else's business. Everyone also seemed to know that Rosalie and I hated it here. No secrets in Forks. Renee and Charlie kept on trying to warm us up to the idea of living here but to me, it was wasted effort. No one could make me like this hell hole.

I was still pondering the idea of how our lives were going to be different for awhile. I mean, in my grandparents' will, they named Rosalie and me their heirs but we couldn't touch our accounts until we turned twenty-five. That was fine for me. Everything had always been too extravagant for me. But I knew Rosalie was probably sobbing her eyes out in her room. I rolled my eyes.

I couldn't stand Rosalie. Being in the same proximity as that girl made me want to vomit everything I had consumed in the past seventeen years of my pitiful excuse for a life. Why, you ask? She was the most materialistic, snobby bitch in existence. I kind of pitied the poor people of Forks because they would soon have to deal with the wrath of a very unhappy Rosalie.

Anyway, because of our grandparents' last wishes, my parents had to get jobs like normal people. They were intelligent and of course, they found a way. My dad became a police officer and my mother decided to teach kindergarteners. She was adventurous and crazy and immature enough to teach that age group.

So it was then that my annoying sister decided to interrupt my reverie. She barged into my room, looking like a model, and rolled her eyes at me. I did the same when I saw her outfit. Could you be any more conspicuous?!

"Rosalie, we are in a small town. Why the hell are you in that attire?" I snapped.

I was in designer clothes but at least I wasn't so damn obvious. I was wearing a simple grey sweater that slightly emphasized my almost non-existent curves making me look better than usual. I had put on a pair of subtle designer jeans and I was wearing my favorite flats but Rosalie…what were we going to do with her?!

She had on a pair of kitten heels and her dress looked beyond what was school appropriate. She was beautiful, of course, but she was overdoing it just a bit, non?

She smirked at me. "Just because you don't have what it takes to look as great as me doesn't mean you have to hate me."

I rolled my eyes at her and contemplated rushing to my baby and leaving her to walk the whole way to school. No. Then, she would just hitch a ride with strangers and probably get abducted. I sighed and picked up my leather book bag.

We made it down to my pride and joy. My baby. My sexy silver corvette. **(on profile)**

It was the only thing that I would show around that was worth a lot of money. It was the only thing worth showing.

We made it to school and instantly, stares were upon us. Rosalie seemed to brighten up at the attention and I had to roll my eyes. Of course she would love the attention! But it only made me more miserable and this day was going to drag.

We went to our own classes. I was silently thanking the all merciful Jesus that I had no classes with Rosalie since she was a sophomore and I was a junior. I was doing a happy dance in my head and I didn't notice that there was binder in the middle of the hallway. I suddenly went flying forward. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the impact but it never came. When I finally decided that it was safe to look, I was staring into deep warm brown eyes.

The guy straightened me out and looked me over with the kind of stare that says 'I'm trying to figure you out' and 'You're hot'. I probably would have internally groaned if he hadn't been exceptionally good-looking. No one had caught my attention like he did.

He extended his hand toward me. "I'm Jacob Black."

"Bella Swan," I answered, shaking his hand.

"Well, I guess I'll see you around, Bella." His smile was blindingly white.

I raised my eyebrow at him and smirked, "I guess I will then, too."

I sauntered off feeling more confident about the day than I had before. I had a feeling that I was going to like Forks.

--

I drove to Jacob's house down in La Push, the Indian reservation. I wanted to surprise him by coming with his favorite food: Pizza. He was probably sick and this would brighten up his day. I smiled, knowing that he always brightened up at the sight of me.

We were so in love and we had been going out for six months already. Everyone knew we were serious. Of course, he wanted to do _it_ but I made it very clear that I wasn't ready. He understood, being the perfect gentleman that he was.

I stopped and turned off the quiet engine. I was about to knock on the door, but I noticed that it was open. Okay. Maybe one of his friends like Quil or Embry had come by. I pushed the door open and in front of me lay the most sickening sight ever.

Leah and Jacob were all up on each other and very much naked on the couch. The couch I had actually had my first kiss on. That jerk!

In my shock, I unknowingly dropped the damn pizza box. They both looked up at me at same time. I knew I was turning red and I was shaking with fury. I got the closest thing to me, a vase, and threw it at them. It hit Leah more but I didn't need to be here anymore or I would strangle someone.

I ran out and saw that Jacob was coming after me in his boxers but I stepped on the gas and he jumped back. I zoomed off, definitely breaking the speed limit.

~*~

"That was the first time that Rosalie ever acted like a sister. She comforted me and got me through it all. By then, she was going out with Emmett. I think he was a good influence on her. Anyway, that's the story. But I'm confused about one thing…" I trailed off.

I saw Edward's expression. He looked like he was ready to go out and kill Jacob, himself.

"What are you confused about?" he asked, trying to hold back his anger.

"I just don't get how he found out where I live," I exclaimed.

Edward looked down at me and his expression softened. He hugged me tightly against him as if he could protect me from the world if we stayed like that. And at that moment, it felt like that. It was only him and me.

I looked up into his eyes, those shiny emerald green eyes, and I felt myself feeling that undeniable attraction towards him.

He looked down at me, biting the inside of his cheek. He looked like he was trying to decide if he could tell me something.

I looked at him and hugged him and whispered, "You can tell me anything, you know."

"It's nothing. I just can't comprehend how someone could hurt anyone as perfect as you. Anyone who has you doesn't need anything else," he whispered.

I felt my heart soar at his words and I pulled him into an even tighter embrace.

**A/N: ****JSYK, Bella's opinions about Forks in the beginning do not reflect my own. It was just necessary for the story. Thanks for reading! Now please start reviewing! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Yay! New chapter! Okay, you might hate me for this but it must be done. It wouldn't be true love if they couldn't get through anything, right? R&R! Thanks!**

**P.S. I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 10:**

**(Bella's POV)**

Gah! The first thing that met my eyes was the blinding sunlight.

"Edward, I swear that if you don't close those blinds, I'm going to go blind!" I hissed.

I could feel my killer headache and extremely dry throat. I hid my face against Edward's bare chest. He wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Are you okay, Bella? Do you need water or aspirin?" he asked.

I nodded but refused to let go. I liked my current hiding spot and wasn't going to leave it without a fight! Luckily, I didn't have to. Edward scooped me up in his arms and carried me to the kitchen. He set me down on the counter as he opened up a drawer and took out a bottle of aspirin. He hunted down a glass and filled it with water.

I felt the blush coming on. I'd been drinking to loosen up last night since I was on wing woman duty. I don't know how many cherrytinis I drank before my client finally showed up, fervently apologizing.

Everything went well. He was a workaholic who wanted something serious. It was basically what most of my clients wanted so I'd done some scouting and finally found a girl for him.

I'd slipped out of the club and called for a taxi. When I arrived, I remembered the taxi driver knocking on the door of Edward's penthouse(how embarrassing!). Edward had carried me inside since I was more asleep than awake.

Now, I woke up with a killer headache and guilt. Edward had just gotten back from a business trip in Japan that day and was incredibly tired.

I looked up at him as he offered me the aspirin and water. I noticed the dark circles under his eyes. My hand instinctively traced the circles.

"I'm sorry for waking you last night…and this morning," I whispered.

He chuckled, "No harm done, love."

"I would kiss you; you're being so sweet to me, but I probably have morning breath," I blushed. I quickly swallowed the aspirin and downed the water. I washed the cup and realized that Edward was staring at me curiously.

"What?" I asked as I dried the cup.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. I hummed lightly.

"I missed you. Do you really think that morning breath is going to stop me from kissing you after being without you for a week?" he asked.

"How about a drunk's morning breath?" I laughed lightly. I instantly regretted it. My headache was pounding in my ears.

I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth twice. I needed the disgusting taste in my mouth to vanish. Edward was watching me in the doorway, shaking his head and smiling. I never got tired of seeing him there in the mornings, basking in his perfect glory.

We'd been together for six months now but with all of his work all day and all of my work at night until the wee hours of the morning, we didn't see each other as often as we'd like.

And it nearly killed me to sit around all day, waiting for Edward to return from his business trips. Rosalie said I was insufferable.

She had it backwards though. Emmett and her had a debate on when to set the wedding date. Rosalie wanted an autumn wedding because she said that New York always looked the best during that time. Emmett wanted it next year, during summer, because that was when his family could actually take time off and attend.

Emmett won, of course. Rosalie had just about strangled him for ruining her "perfect wedding". She kept complaining that it was unfair. I'd convinced her to give it up with one magical sentence whereas Emmett couldn't convince her with a million of his lawyer speeches.

All I had to say was, _"After all, Rosalie, if you love him, the time and place shouldn't matter."_ She'd huffed but finally quit her complaining.

"Now can I kiss you?" Edward asked, bringing me back to reality.

I turned around and leaped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his hips. I kissed him passionately.

"I missed you so much," I whispered against his lips.

"It kills me to be away from you, love. I always leave my heart behind with you," he murmured as he captured my mouth again.

I suddenly found myself asking that same pesky question again.

"Hold on, sweetie. I need to check the time," I exclaimed.

"Why?!" he whined.

I laughed at his sullen expression and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. I ran to the room. The clock read 4:29 p.m.

Holy cow! I searched for my phone and found the number I was looking for.

"Hey! This is Ben! Who's calling?" he asked.

"Hey, Ben. This is Bella, your wing woman. I'm just calling to tell you that I may be a little late. You can do fine without me the first few minutes, right?" I asked.

"Of course. Get here soon please," he requested nervously.

"Alright. Will do. Bye," I hung up.

"What's up, love?" Edward asked, hugging me tightly from behind.

"Edward, don't distract me! I'm going into wing woman mode!" I scolded playfully.

"This early?" he asked, surprised.

"Yes. I'm getting my client a makeover at a salon and then, I'll come back here to change so I can hook up another client tonight," I explained as I grabbed a pair of underwear and a bra.

Edward huffed and went back to bed, pouting.

I took a quick shower and put on my undergarments. I went back into the room to hunt down the rest of my clothes.

Edward's eyes widened when he saw me. "Bella," he growled.

"Oh, no, you don't! No distractions!" I ordered as I pulled on skinny jeans and a cute top. I threw on my jacket and kissed his forehead.

"Bella, how much longer are you going to keep this job?" he groaned.

"I'll quit soon. I promise. Just wait a little after my birthday," I promised.

**(Edward's POV)**

I knew I was being grouchy but I'd just gotten back from a very long week without my Bella, and now _her _job was interfering with our time together.

I was going to have to talk to Alice soon. If I had to bitch at her to get some alone time with Bella, then so be it!

I pouted when I heard the front door close. It was no fair that Bella padded into the room looking that good and I couldn't touch her.

I tried to get the image of Bella in her underwear by doing the only thing I could do. Think disturbing thoughts. I pictured Emmett and Jasper in a bikini. Yeah, my hard on was gone. I shuddered at the mental image and beat it out of my head.

I knew she was waiting to get the money from her grandparents' will so her life could be easier but it was so hard to wait. I still had two weeks until Bella's birthday. And she was so damn stubborn! I'd pointed out that I could provide for her but she had vehemently refused. She said that as long as we weren't married, she'd never let me.

Of course, that conversation got me nervous and I tried to deter it. No, it's not because I'm a guy! And no, it's not because I'm afraid of commitment or a serious relationship! Quite the contrary. I'd been trying to figure out how to propose to Bella for two weeks now. I didn't know how to go about doing it. I was nervous and afraid that I'd turn into a bumbling idiot!

I mean, Bella was incredible! Whey she chose _me _out of all the guys in the world was beyond me! But she had and I loved her for it. I wanted to make her Bella Cullen and show the world that even though she was the most perfect woman in the world, she only belonged to me. Hands off!

I was just about to go to sleep to escape the ever-present thoughts when my phone rang.

_Damn you to hell, Emmett!_

I growled as I snatched up the phone. "What do you want?!" I yelled.

"Dude, Jasper says he senses you have something up your sleeve. He says you're going to propose to Bella! Is it true?" he bellowed.

I sighed, "Tell Jasper to keep his trap shut and you, too! I don't want Alice _or _Rosalie finding out or they'll blab it out to Bella and ruin everything."

"Alright, man. Sorry to catch you on your rag," Emmett mumbled.

"Emmett, do me a favor and shut up. I'm going back to sleep. Bye," I hung up.

After a bit, I fell asleep. The dream that had haunted me all week returned.

_Bella was in a ball gown with a mask. She was surrounded by men but she brushed them off. Our eyes met from across the room; I could feel a shock run through my body and I found myself walking towards her seat. She smiled wickedly and stood from her seat. She was walking through a dark hallway. I sped up to catch up but she was getting farther away. She opened a door and disappeared inside of it. I followed quickly. I saw her brown, flowing locks disappear around a corner. We were in a maze with grass-covered walls. I ran after her, picking up speed. Just as I walked into the middle of the maze, I saw her disappear into a random door. I opened it and screamed. It was a bottomless pit and there was no sign of Bella. I fell to my knees, wishing I could've been faster. I wouldn't have lost my Bella if I had been faster. _

I awoke panting and covered in sweat. Good thing she wasn't here. She would've thought I was a freak if she'd heard what the dream was about. I put my hands on my face and realized it was dark out. I turned on the lamp and my hands brushed a piece of paper. I sat up to read Bella's sloppy scrawl.

_**Hey, baby! You were in a deep sleep when I returned so I decided not to wake you. I promise I won't get drunk tonight and I'll try to be back home as early as possible.**_

_**Love you with all my heart,**_

_**Bella**_

I groaned. I'd missed Bella! My phone started ringing and I almost ignored it but whoever it was was persistent. I groaned and finally answered.

"Hello?" I answered gruffly.

"Edward?" Rosalie cried into the phone.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I asked, getting out of bed.

"Edward, Bella was in a car accident. She's in the hospital," Rosalie sobbed.

I froze. Time froze.

_Not quick enough. I could lose Bella. _

**A/N: ****I know. I suck. You hate me for leaving it there. Please don't flame me. Just review, lovelies! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**** Ashley Greene aka Alice Cullen has been up to some crazy shit! She's coming out in this movie called Summer's Blood and that is some sick, twisted stuff going on in the trailer. The link to find the trailer is now on my profile. **

**P.S. I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 11:**

**(Edward's POV)**

I know I was moving fast but everything seemed to be going slower than usual. I threw on a shirt and pants and took my slippers. I snatched up my keys from the clear bowl on the counter and I was running out. I briefly remember locking the door up behind me and driving to the hospital way past the speed limit.

I ran up to the front desk. "Bella Swan?" I asked anxiously.

She looked up at me and seemed to be ogling me. I didn't have time for this! She caught me glaring down at her and typed something into the computer.

"She's currently in surgery, Mister…"

"Thank you," I snapped having spotted Rosalie approaching me in hysterics.

I wrapped my arms around her neck and patted her blonde hair as she cried into my shoulder. I looked up and saw Emmett shaking his head with a hand covering his eyes sadly.

"They-They won't tell us anything," Rosalie hiccupped.

_Us? _Almost as if to answer my question, I saw Alice, Jasper, and a strawberry blonde-haired woman.

Alice was quiet for once in her life and she had her forehead scrunched up. Jasper _looked _expressionless but the anxiety radiated off of him. The strawberry blonde looked like she'd cried her eyes out already or she would've joined in on the Rosalie sob fest. Emmett looked…helpless. Bella was like a sister to him.

But I needed my Bella. I needed her to assure us that she'd be fine and nothing bad would happen to her. That she would never hurt us like that. She'd never leave us.

But, of course, she couldn't. She was in surgery…and I didn't even know if she'd live. I didn't even realize that the tears were streaming down my face until my vision blurred. I couldn't just…how was I going to live without her if something bad happened to her?!

We all went to the waiting area and sat in their crappy chairs. I just stared at the wall. I didn't want to talk or hear conversation going on around me so I tuned it all out. I could only think about Bella and praying that she would be fine. That she would survive. This was just another test to prove that we were strong enough. That we could hold on to each other no matter what obstacles got in our way.

I don't how I managed it but I fell asleep. I dreamed about Bella. It was a memory. I'd decided it was time for her to meet my parents officially. We were going to dinner with them.

**~*~**

"Bella, love, stop fussing around. You look great and I know that my parents will love you," I whispered into her ear.

She shivered at the proximity and turned her face to give me a kiss. She was perfect. Everything I needed and more. She was mine.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked.

"I'm not the nervous one, sweetheart," I chuckled. But I was, of course. I just kept it under better control than she did.

"Let's go then," she smiled. She could probably tell that I was lying. She was very good at reading people's true emotions. She was very observant.

I looked at her dress again and I regretted the decision of going out tonight. I could go caveman and throw her onto the bed. No. No, Cullen! Behave!

Carlisle and I had already made reservations to Jean Georges, an expensive and beautiful French restaurant. Unfortunately, that meant Carlisle and I had to dress in suits but I only wanted the best for Bella so I would suffer and drag my dad down with me. Kidding. I hope you know that.

Bella was breathtaking in an evening dress that Alice had bought her on one of her many infamous shopping trips. It was beautiful.

The dress's color was ivory and it was floor length. It had transparent sleeves and was made of a very delicate fabric. It had a deep v-neck and some of the patterns on the dress showed parts of Bella's cream-colored stomach. She was gorgeous, of course. Her hair was up in a beautiful up do. She wore short silver heels.

She said that she'd much rather be safe than sorry and wear short heels because it was likely that she would fall flat on her face in front of my parents. She shot me a glare when I laughed at that.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked once I was in the driver's seat of the Bugatti.

"A place," I answered. I knew that if Bella found out, she would freak herself out in advance. Plus, she would insist on paying for something. She still didn't agree with living with me for free. I told her she was being ridiculous. She wasn't living there for free. She was giving me her wonderful company and cooking, a feat that was not accomplishable for me.

Bella shot me her best pout and gave me her sad puppy eyes. They were as effective as dynamite but I would not give in today.

"Be patient, my Bella. You will love it. But let me just remind you to our agreement. You can not, under any circumstances, pay for the food. Understood?" I asked.

She mumbled something under her breath then spoke up. "I promised. Now don't remind me before I change my mind," she huffed.

I smiled. Once we were at a stop sign, I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it lightly. She blushed an extraordinary shade of red. On anyone else, it wouldn't have worked out but against her creamy skin, it was lovely.

"Stop making me blush, Edward Cullen," she demanded.

I chuckled and held her hand for the rest of the drive there. When the car got to the entrance, I handed the valet the keys and helped Bella out of the car. She looked frightened as she saw where we were.

"Edward, this is too much. You really should've just-"

"Bella, calm down. Just breath. Everything will turn out okay. I can feel it," I smiled down at her. She looked into my eyes and loosened up. She smiled back brilliantly and I led her inside. They took our jackets and they directed us to our table.

Carlisle and Esme were already there, drinking wine and laughing. They gazed deep into each other's eyes lovingly. I was so happy that they had kept their love for each other after all these years. It gave me hope that true love did exist. And mine could just come in the form of a beautiful woman named Isabella Marie Swan.

Carlisle and Esme stood up when they saw us. They looked perfect. My father was in his suit and my mother was in a dress that was flattering. They looked like the perfect power couple.

I went around and hugged them both. Bella gave a small, timid wave but mother decided to embrace her. I groaned internally but smiled when I saw that Bella looked happy with this action.

I pulled out Bella's chair and dad did the same for mom. We started small talk and they asked Bella how we had met. She blushed.

"Actually, dad, Bella works for Alice and I needed a date for the company event in March," I exclaimed as my parents smiled kindly.

I could tell that my mother wanted to jump for joy that I had finally dumped Jessica. Apparently, no one really liked her. They said that she was a snobby model but I hadn't seen it. But, of course, I would be the oblivious one.

She genuinely seemed to like Bella. They had an easy conversation while my father and I talked about work and the progress we were making. I would glance back to look at my radiant Bella and she seemed so at peace.

The meal went by fast and when were leaving my mother came up and hugged me. She whispered so low that only I could hear.

"Take care of her, Edward. She seems like a true jewel. I can see that you're in love with her and she seems to be getting there. Trust me when I say that she's the one," mother whispered and gave me a quick peck on the cheek.

I was delighted that Carlisle and her were so accepting of Bella. It was just that Bella radiated of goodness. She was a genuine and amazing woman. I loved her for that and for so many other wonderful qualities.

Bella hugged my parents goodbye. When we were driving back home, Bella turned to face me.

"They are wonderful people, Edward. Now I can see where you got your looks and your behavior," she smiled.

I laughed, "Nah. I'm just a shadow of what great people they are."

She hugged my arm and nestled close to me. She fell asleep there and I carried her to my room. I changed her clothes quickly, not wanting to look, and trying to be a gentleman. I changed after her and I laid next to me. She rolled over to my side and rested her head on my chest and wrapped an arm around me.

"I love you, Edward," she sighed, still completely asleep. It was the first time she had ever said it. I cherished that moment and knew I always would.

**~*~**

A doctor came out. He looked serious but not sad.

"Are you family members of Isabella Swan?" he asked.

Rosalie shot up from her chair. "I am! I'm her sister."

He looked at her and smiled lightly. "She has pulled through. She'll recover but it'll be a while. She still has a broken leg and arm but other than that, she's well. Right now, she's sleeping in a recovery room. Would you like to see her?" he asked.

"Of course," she said and walked away to Bella's room.

I sighed in relief. Someone upstairs had heard my prayers. My Bella was alive. She was stuck with me. And this experience made me make my decision. No more cowardice. I was going to propose to Bella once she was fully recovered.

**A/N: ****I have the dresses and suits in Edward's dream/memory on my profile. Check them out after you review. Thanks guys! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Please enjoy and review! Thanks!**

**P.S. I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 12:**

**(Edward's POV)**

I saw Rosalie exit the room. She looked distraught. I was instantly worried.

"She looks like a little doll…so breakable and fragile," she whispered.

I tensed up. I'd been so caught up in the idea that she was alive that I had never really put much thought into how she was still injured. I looked down at the tile floor and walked into the part of the room that had grey carpet. I slowly looked up and did a double take.

My Bella, normally pale, looked sickly pale. Her chest barely noticeably rose as she breathed in and out. Her leg wasn't covered with the white bed sheets but was in a cast. Her arms were at her sides and her left arm was also in a cast.

I rushed to her side and picked up her undamaged hand. I kissed her hand lightly. I needed to be here with her and make everything okay. I leaned down and kissed her forehead. I breathed in her strawberry and freesia scent.

"I'm sorry," I heard someone sigh tiredly.

I backed up and looked into Bella's tear-filled eyes. I brushed her cheek lightly and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"No need to be," I whispered, "you're here with me now and that's all I'll ever need. Just don't scare me like that ever again."

"No promises," she rasped, "I am a trouble magnet after all."

I chuckled softly and looked into her beautiful eyes. Tears were running down her face and she had a hand on my cheek.

"I know that I shouldn't be crying. It's just another second I can't see you clearly. I love you, Edward. You will never understand just how much," she sobbed.

"Bella, love, I love you beyond what is describable in words," I whispered, "and you _definitely _can't challenge that."

She laughed lightly. "That's what you think but how would you know? You can't fell what I'm feeling," she smiled.

I shrugged, "My emotions are incomparable. They're too intense for the average human to deal with."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Stop wasting your time blabbering and kiss me, Cullen," she ordered.

I laughed and obeyed. Whatever made her happy, I would do. At this point, jumping from an airplane with no parachute was just a small price to pay for her happiness.

Her unharmed hand knotted in my hair. She pressed my face closer and parted her soft, plump lips. I cradled her face gently but finally separated when I decided it was time to breath again. We panted lightly and each had a huge grin on our faces. Bella looked so angelic.

The door opened and I heard a high pitched squeal. I covered my ears and Bella groaned as she buried her face into her pillow.

"Bella!" Alice shrieked.

She shoved me aside and wrapped her arms around Bella's neck. She held onto Bella for dear life.

Bella's face turned red from embarrassment. Even just after an accident, she _still _hated attention. But I didn't stop Alice. I studied Bella's face and worshipped her blush. Perhaps, that was weird of me but I honestly don't give a damn! Finally, Bella managed to push Alice away with her one available hand. Alice pouted but backed away.

"Would you care to explain to me how exactly you got yourself into this situation?!" Alice hissed.

Bella winced but I went into protective boyfriend-and-hopefully-soon-to-be-fiancé mode.

"Alice, back off! Bella doesn't need to get worked up right now! She just woke up! I'm sure she'll tell _if _she feels like it _when _she feels like it," I exclaimed.

They both stared at me as if I had grown two heads or something. Great! So _I _wasn't allowed to have an outburst every once in a blue moon?! Fantastic!

Bella turned to face Alice. "He's right, you know. I'll tell you when I'm ready," Bella whispered.

Alice looked miffed but nodded tersely and danced out of the room.

"Edward, I'm tired," Bella yawned.

I chuckled softly and brushed my lips gently across Bella's forehead.

"Then, sleep, love. I'm not going anywhere," I promised quietly.

She gave me a one-armed hug and a quick peck on the cheek and relaxed into the covers. Her breathing evened out after a couple of minutes and later on, she went on to whisper something about "scary, white poofy dresses" and "laughs like wind chimes".

I smiled a little. You never _could _tell where Bella's mind wandered off to sometimes. She did what she wanted, acted how she wanted, and thought how she wanted. She was unaffected by outside forces and I loved that. I loved _her _for being who she really was and not holding back.

**(Bella's POV)**

When I awoke, I felt like complete crap. I felt as if though a wrecking ball had crashed against me and slammed me into metal. My leg and arm burned with pain. Before I could groan in pain, I realized that my perfect bronze-headed angel was kissing my forehead.

We talked and kissed for a bit before Alice came in, demanding answers. Luckily and surprisingly, Edward came to the rescue.

After Alice left us alone, I fell asleep. It was the oddest of dreams. It was like a mix of a dream that I wished would come true and a dream that was nightmare-ish. The good part of the dream I wished would come true was something I didn't believe actually would become reality.

_Alice, Rosalie, and I were on a cloud searching for dresses but they kept on attacking me with scary, white poofy dresses. I kept on choking on cotton and fluff. I was seriously fearing for my life. But suddenly, the nightmare was over and I heard a laugh that sounded like wind chimes. It was Edward's melodic laugh. He was waiting for me at the altar. I joined him and he was looking lovingly into my eyes. "I love you, Bella," he whispered. I smiled brilliantly but suddenly, a voice kept on yelling, "Bella! Bella! Bella!" I looked up-_

"Wake up, lazy!" Alice whispered. My eyes opened automatically. Rosalie was standing beside her with an amused expression on her face.

"Rose!" I smiled. I hadn't seen Rosalie in a week. I was incredibly close to my annoying, little sister so a week was like a lifetime.

She smiled, "Bella, be quiet. We don't want to wake up, Edward."

"Why?" I asked, confused.

"Because we heard Emmett and Jazz whispering something about-"

"Alice, shut up!" I heard Edward yell. He ran to his pixie-like sister and covered her mouth. Rosalie laughed. Alice pointedly glared at Edward and Rose.

"You woke me up to tell me that the guys were talking about something. Geez. Thanks, guys, for trying to include me but I kind of need some shut eye," I exclaimed, annoyed that they had interrupted such a beautiful dream. Now I couldn't get it back. And it was all their fault! I suspected that whatever the guys had been whispering about was big because Edward didn't want me to know but I was too exhausted to put too much thought into it.

Alice bit Edward's hand and that's what really woke me up and got me shocked.

"Fuck, Alice! What the hell was that for?!" Edward hissed. Rosalie was laughing hysterically and Alice was trying to look innocent.

Rosalie finally sobered up enough to drag Alice out of the room. My eyes were still wide. I took Edward's hand into mine and I studied it. Alice's teeth marks were there but it hadn't pierced the skin.

"You'll be fine," I soothed him. I rubbed his arm up and down. That was some seriously weird stuff. Had everyone gone crazy while I was out?!

He looked at me and the lingering fury in his eyes diminished. He smiled and kissed my forehead. "You're the one who's in the accident and you end up soothing me. Typical Bella."

I blushed. It was true. But I wasn't about to admit it to him. Instead, I realized that I wanted to tell him what had gotten me into this predicament.

"Edward, I really am sorry about this. I just-I had finished with my client and I was leaving the club when I saw that Jacob was there, looking at me. I-I totally freaked out and I ran out. I knew he was following me so I ran to the car. I was speeding back home when I lost control of the car and…I ended up here," I confessed.

I heard Edward growl. "That sick bastard is stalking you now?" he asked.

"I'm not too sure that it was coincidence. I mean, first he ends up the same place that Rosalie is having her engagement rendezvous and then, he appears at my apartment. I'm scared, Edward," I shivered at the thought that Jacob had been following and that I'd just only realized it.

He looked down at me and pulled me tightly against his chest. It was my safe-haven and I never wanted to be away from him. I felt protected when I was near him.

"Bella, you're not working anymore. I don't care what you say or if you get angry with me, I'm not letting you out of my sight anymore. I want to keep you safe and with that bastard stalking you, I don't want you going places by yourself," Edward declared.

I would've protested if I didn't believe that Jacob was dangerous. I would've thought of it as ridiculous but after what had happened at my apartment, I couldn't trust that he wouldn't hurt me.

"Or you could always get a restraining order," a voice by the door suggested.

We both looked up to see the others staring at us. They had obviously heard what I'd said. It was Jasper that had spoken.

Edward rolled his eyes. "A piece of paper is hardly going to protect Bella."

"But it'll help him get her away from her. You have something against him so use it," Rosalie suggested.

Alice was looking at me with a clear message in her eyes. She wanted to help but she feared that Jacob could harm her or the others.

And that was exactly what I was afraid I might get them into.

**A/N: ****Having a case of writer's block. I'm sorry if the chapter was crappy! I tried. Please R&R, dolls! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:**** I said that I would update soon and I'm sticking to it! R&R please! **

**P.S. I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 13:**

**(Bella's POV)**

I felt like crap. I looked like crap and worst of all, Alice or Rosalie had to help me take a shower and they were using this time to play Barbie on me. Seriously, why did I have to have such bad luck?! Sometimes I had to debate over what was worse. The pain my leg and arm were causing me or Alice and Rosalie's playtime.

I was in sweat shorts and my favorite black camisole, sitting on the couch, watching Scooby-Doo. He was just about to back into the zombie monster when the house phone rang. Since I was all alone and Edward was at work, I decided to let it ring. It's not like I could really go pick it up. If I had just had the broken leg then crutches would've worked but my arm was also broken so I was screwed.

The machine beeped and someone left a message. "Listen, Eddie, I know that you are avoiding me but deep down, I know you miss me. If you don't call me back soon, I'm going to look for you. It's not nice to keep us both suffering," a girl's voice said.

My eyes nearly bugged out of my head. Who the fuck was that and where the hell did she get off thinking that Edward wanted her?! I felt insecurity spring up and tears fill my eyes.

So maybe now I was repulsive and he wanted someone else but he was just keeping me around because I was still injured and Rosalie would kill him if he dumped me right now with my stalker problem. The possibilities of why he would keep me around reeled in my head and my insecurities increased, fueled by my imagination.

I suddenly didn't feel in the mood for anymore Scooby-Doo so I just turned off the television and closed my eyes, resting my head against the pillow cushion. It had a faint smell of Edward's natural honey and lilac scent. I breathed it in and tried to reason with myself.

Maybe it was just some girl who wanted him and it was unrequited. After all, the girl _had _said that he had been avoiding her. My hope was so tiny at the possibility. The other scenarios, all in which he didn't want me anymore, seemed more reasonable.

After all, I was only his girlfriend. I was never really one who was into labels but if I had been more than his girlfriend, I could've been more sure of myself. I suddenly doubted that I could be enough for him. After all, he made me _feel_ beautiful but I was still plain Bella.

I fought off the tears and my inner dilemmas eventually exhausted me and I was asleep again by noon. I didn't dream. I was shielding myself from more hurtful thoughts. I was protecting myself from the truth.

I was in a deep slumber when I heard a loud screech, "Bella! Wake up, you idiot!"

I was going to kill Rosalie when I was all better. But I suddenly felt a sharp sting go through my arm and leg and I screamed out in pain. I had fallen off the couch and had landed on the floor face down. Hard.

I realized that my eyes were still clenched shut tightly so I opened them to see a clean, white carpet too close to my face for comfort. I heard a deep voice behind Rosalie and internally groaned. I felt like a dumbass. I had fallen flat on my face in front of my future brother-in-law.

Emmett picked me up and took me to the room. He laid me gently on the bed but I still winced. The pain was stifling.

"I want Rose!" I whined like a little kid. Rosalie came into the room quickly and sat down next to me.

"Bella, you scared the shit out of me! Bella, what's wrong?" she asked as she noticed the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I shook my head and noticed that Emmett looked uncomfortable. I looked at the clock and it read 3 o'clock.

"Emmett, would you mind getting me my pain meds?" I asked quietly.

"Sure thing, Bells," he exclaimed, relieved at his dismissal. He left all too eagerly.

"What's wrong?" Rosalie asked again, this time shutting the door behind him.

I sobbed, "Rosalie, do you think Edward loves me or is he just keeping me here out of pity?"

"WHAT?! Isabella Marie Swan, what the hell has you doubting him?!" she shrieked.

I buried my face in the soft pillow and mumbled, "Listen to the answer machine."

Rosalie went outside and listened to it while Emmett came back in with my meds. He handed me a glass of water and I gulped it down gratefully. Rosalie came running back in and she stared at me. Her expression was a mix of shock and fury.

"Do you know who left that message?" she asked, her voice dangerous.

"No. I couldn't exactly get up to answer the phone, Rose," I replied, pointedly looking at my stinging broken arm and leg.

"I can't be sure if it's the same person but the caller I.D. said the person's name was Jessica Stanley. Like, maybe the one we knew back in Forks," she said.

"What?! No, Rose. That's unlikely that it's the same person. There's probably a lot of Jessica Stanleys," I answered.

"And do all of them have that scratching-tile-floors-with-nails voice?" she asked.

I winced. Now that I thought about it, it could very well be the Jessica Stanley I had known. But I held on to the idea that that was unlikely. I tried to hold on to the idea that Edward would never hurt me like this. But as I continued to try to convince myself, the less I believed it.

I tried to believe it. Tried but failed.

**(Edward's POV)**

I was getting furious. I had so much work and little time to help out and be with Bella. It was agitating and when Katie told me that Jessica kept trying to dodge security to get to me, I was even more pissed.

Couldn't that thick-headed snake get it into her head that I wanted nothing to do with her?! I growled as I threw the folder back down on my desk. I was done for the night. I walked out of the office and took the elevator, saying good-bye to Katie.

I was outside in the lot when I saw a lean, tall form leaning against my Volvo. I groaned. I decided to ignore her. She wasn't about to let that stop her, though.

She pulled me against the car and trapped me with both arms on both sides of me. She was pouting again and I couldn't help but internally gag.

"What the hell do you want, Jessica?!" I growled.

"You," she purred and pulled me to her. She kissed me hard and I quickly pushed her away.

"What the hell is the matter with you?! Don't you get it?! I. Don't. Want. You. Now do you understand or was that too fast for you?!" I yelled.

I saw the hurt cross her face but I felt violated and I didn't give a damn. I knew that if Bella were to ever find out about Jessica, it would further complicate our already complex relationship.

I drove away quickly, seething with anger. Only one person could make me feel better right now. She was my sun and the reason I woke up every morning. I drove carefully as thoughts of Bella soothed my mind.

When I got home, I got the mail out of the mailbox and I jogged inside. Everything was quiet and dark. She was probably asleep in the room. I went to set down the mail and took off the suit jacket. I hung it on a stool and went to the answering machine. I pressed the button and started to take off my tie.

There was one message and it started playing. I instantly froze when I heard the voice on the other end. Jessica. "Listen, Eddie, I know that you are avoiding me but deep down, I know you miss me. If you don't call me back soon, I'm going to look for you. It's not nice to keep us both suffering."

I growled. Son of a bitch! Had Bella heard that? I ran to our room and it was empty. I looked throughout the whole penthouse but it was empty. I tried to calm myself down. Maybe Rosalie or Alice had dragged her out somewhere so she wouldn't be bored in the house all day. I felt that the excuse was too weak. I went to the closet and her side was empty. I yanked open the drawers and they were bare.

"Fuck!" I yelled angrily. I pulled out my cell and dialed Bella's number. It rang a few times then instantly clicked to voicemail.

"Hey. This is Bella. Sorry I couldn't answer. Please leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon," the machine played. I closed my eyes and pinched the bridge of my nose.

I heard the beep and started to open my mouth but I didn't know what to say. "Bella, this is Edward. Call me. Please." I hung up.

I closed my eyes and sank into the bed. I breathed in her strawberry and freesia scent on her pillow and I felt the tears pour over without my permission. I needed my Bella. I needed to fix this. I couldn't just keep on crying like a wuss. I was going to clear everything up with Bella and we were going to be together. I would stop procrastinating and would propose to her…before it was too late.

I tried to think of where she could have possibly gone and I remembered that it was Rosalie's turn to come check on her. I grabbed my keys, wiped away my tears, and ran to my Volvo.

Screw the speed limits! I pressed down on the gas and only slowed and stopped at the red lights. I tapped the wheel impatiently as the seconds ticked by. Finally, I was at Emmett and Rosalie's house. I got out and knocked on the door calmly. No need to seem like a maniac. That wouldn't accomplish anything except for probably making Bella think I was crazy.

The door opened and I was looking into Rosalie's very pissed blue eyes. I knew that I would have to deal with her wrath but I decided to deal with it later. I pushed past her and she stumbled back into the wall. I walked on ahead, ignoring her dramatic reaction.

I walked into the living room and I felt my heart squeeze in pain at what I saw before me. There was a guy with his arms wrapped around Bella's tiny waist and she was crying into his shoulder. I saw Emmett's sad expression as he patted her shoulder.

I realized that the guy hugging Bella was Emmett's half-brother, Alec. I growled. I wanted to rip his greasy, man whore arms off of Bella. They heard me and they all looked up. Bella's eyes were red-rimmed and the tears made her face wet and shiny. She looked shocked to see me here but I couldn't help but feel shocked but to see _Alec _here. Worse still, to see him comforting Bella.

Why did I hate him so much? Because before there was Jasper, there was Alec in Alice's life.

**A/N: ****Check out my new story, Angel of My Affection, if you feel like it. Please R&R! I would love to know what you thought of this chapter. =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I felt that I should update because you guys review the most. This is for my reader and reviewers. The chapter you have all been waiting for! Dun-dun!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 14:**

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella stood up when she saw me. Her legs were shaky, like she was about to fall at any second, even though she was using Emmett for support with her good arm. I rushed to her and embraced her. "Bella, we need to talk. In private," I clarified.

I would wait to kick Alec's ass later on. I had to repair my relationship with Bella. I would not let our relationship be ruined by Jessica or anyone else. I loved her too much to let her go that easily.

She nodded thoughtfully just as Rosalie came into the room. Bella and Rosalie did the weird eye contact thing where it feels like they are having a silent conversation. Rosalie sighed and nodded. Emmett helped me take Bella to the guest room. He sat her down on the bed and left, closing the door behind him.

Bella's voice was quiet and she sounded tired. "You said we needed to talk so talk," she ordered.

I sighed. I had wanted to keep Jessica out of our relationship but I knew that Bella deserved to know what had happened between Jessica and me. After all, she had shared her past with Jacob. Why should I keep this from her when she was being so completely honest with me?

"Bella, I want to clarify that _I am not_ cheating on you. Jessica was my ex-girlfriend. I want to tell you what happened between me and her but just so you know, this was all before I met you," I exclaimed.

Bella's face was full of emotion. Pain, relief, worry. So much emotion. "Continue," she allowed.

I nodded. "I met Jessica when she was eighteen. She had just moved to New York and had just gotten her big break as a model. I met her at one of my father's events and we started to go out. We were together for five years but just before I met you, I caught her cheating on me with my neighbor, Mike Newton," I growled, "so I kicked her out of my place and told her to never come back but…she obviously doesn't understand that I want nothing to do with her. I also have to confess something else because I know you would be honest with me about this if it happened to you. She came to my work and when I was leaving, she made me kiss her."

I saw pain flash across Bella's face. "Did you want to kiss her?" she asked in a small voice.

"NO! Bella, don't you understand?! I can only love you! I feel horrible that she hurt you. That _I _hurt you," I whispered.

Bella sighed, "You know, I guess I knew that you would never hurt me like that but I don't trust myself to be enough for you. You deserve someone beautiful and perfect and-"

I kissed her. I could not believe that she didn't see that she was all that she was describing. I shook my head as she caught her breath.

"You don't think you're beautiful and perfect?" I asked incredulously.

She bit her lip. "No," she admitted sheepishly.

"You're ridiculous, Bella!" I groaned, "How can I convince you that you _are _perfect? That you are so beautiful that it hurts me sometimes? You are kind and caring and compassionate and loving and so much more! Please understand that!"

She looked at me, a bit shocked at my outburst. I knew it was now or never. If I didn't do it now, I would find an excuse to not do it later. I was suddenly nervous. I watched as my words finally registered in her head and she blushed brightly.

I took out the small box that I had been carrying around for a month now and opened it as I kneeled beside the bedside. Bella's eyes widened and her face was bright red. So beautiful.

"Will my blushing Bella be my blushing bride?" I asked. I knew it wasn't the traditional way to ask but I didn't give a damn! This felt right…but I was growing anxious as I studied Bella's frozen in shock expression. Crap! Perhaps, I had precipitated everything.

Tears falling down her face as she nodded furiously.

"Yes! I will marry you!" she cried out happily. I carefully wrapped my arms around her. She was my tiny, fragile Bella. She was MINE!

I laughed happily. It was a relief to know that she wanted me. I didn't care about what our obstacles were. We would get through them easily. As long as I had her, I had everything I would ever need in life.

**(Bella's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. I was so full of shock. His past was similar to mine now that I thought about it. That meant that his ex-girlfriend was just trying to ruin our relationship and she had very nearly succeeded. I felt proud that he could trust me…even if it took him forever to confide in me.

I was still shocked as I processed the things he had told me. Me, so beautiful it hurt him? Please! That was Rosalie, not me! I felt my face grow really hot as I thought of all his other compliments. The way he said it, there was no doubt in my mind that he meant them. That I was perfect for him. That was when I realized that I didn't need to doubt myself. He loved me and I could trust him with my heart. He would never hurt me. He was not another Jacob.

I watched as he grew nervous. He reached into his pocket and kneeled beside the bedside. Oh, my God! Tell me this is real and pinch me! My face turned even more red.

"Will my blushing Bella be my blushing bride?" he asked.

He was not doing it the traditional way but what the hell about us was traditional?! I wanted to leap into his arms and hug him and kiss him but I still had this damn broken leg and broken arm. I realized that I hadn't answered him.

I felt the tears fall down my face and I nodded emphatically. "Yes! I will marry you!" I cried out ecstatically. I was so euphoric that no one could bring me down.

He carefully hugged me, avoiding my broken arm. He laughed his musical laugh and I felt as if I loved him more in that moment. He slipped the engagement ring on my finger and I felt like it belonged there.

I noticed the small things felt more intense and important to me. I inhaled deeply and was sense of smell was filled with his honey and lilac scent. I wrapped an arm around him and closed my eyes as I enjoyed the sound of his laughter, so filled with relief. As if I could say no! How absurd!

He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "I love you, Bella. You have all of me. Never doubt that," he ordered.

I nodded, smiling. "I'll never doubt you. I never will. I love you so much, Edward," I laughed and kissed him passionately.

"Bon-chica-bon-wow!" I heard come from the door. I laughed as I looked up. Stupid Emmett was making kissy faces at us. Rosalie was laughing quietly as she smacked Emmett on the arm with force. Girl had a heavy arm.

Edward laughed as we both looked at Emmett and Rosalie.

"How about we get you back home?" Edward whispered quietly to me.

I nodded. "I think that would be the best idea," I smiled.

"Aw! Bella, you have to let Alice and me plan your wedding! It will be the best. Well, second best, after my own, of course!" she gushed as she helped me up and led me to the living room.

"Hey, Emmett, can I talk to you for a sec?" I heard Edward ask.

Rosalie and I shot each other curious stares. We waited for the door to close and Rose helped me get back so we could eavesdrop.

"What's Alec doing back in town?" Edward growled.

"Man, I know you don't like him and I know he's a prick but he's my brother. You know, I don't like what he did any better than you but I can't just leave him out in the cold," Emmett sighed.

"You know that I'll rip that prick's throat out if I ever see him again. He hurt my little sister and I will never forgive him," Edward exclaimed.

Emmett sighed again, "You have my permission. Just don't do it in my house."

Rosalie and I made a quiet, hasty escape to the living room and she sat me down. We were quiet, wondering what the hell had just happened. I had seen Alec three times before and I knew he was a bit of a man whore but he never tried to put his moves on me so I was unconcerned about that…until now. I knew Rosalie and I were thinking the same thing. We were going to have to ask Alice about it.

Rosalie finally got up and went to the small bookshelf next to the big screen television. She grabbed what looked like a photo album but opened it up. I gawked at it when she opened it.

"Alice and I heard a floating rumor that Edward was going to pop the question soon so we started to plan your wedding about two weeks ago," she explained.

The title page read, 'Bella's Wedding Details'. I shook my head and realized that the day that Alice had bit Edward's hand, they had been trying to tell me that Edward was going to propose. I blushed. Was I always the last to know?

"Bella! I have an idea! We can invite Alice out to lunch with us tomorrow and we can talk about the wedding details and…well, you know," Rosalie stated.

I nodded. "Wait! Why have you two been planning my wedding?!" I shrieked.

"Well, being you, we knew you would go for something plain and you only get married once…unless you're great-aunt Martha," we both shuddered at the thought.

"So, you mean you're going to do something scary, like with bows and all?" I asked, suddenly frightened.

"We are going to make your wedding the one to envy. I might be a little jealous of it, too," she confessed.

I laughed, "Rosalie, knowing you, you would keep the best for you." I stuck out my tongue out at her as she smirked.

"That's where you're wrong, darling sis. I wanted to do something special for you since you are the best older sis anyone could ever ask for…although we could do without your clumsiness but that's besides the point. Alice and I are your wedding planners now so you better get ready for the wedding of the year," she clapped enthusiastically.

I groaned, "Rosalie, we don't even have a wedding date set yet!"

I heard a soft chuckle behind me. I felt goose bumps when Edward's sweet, hot breath reached my shoulder. "It doesn't matter. The sooner the better," he exclaimed.

I felt proud that he was so sure of us being together for the rest of our lives. But I realized that we had spent many years wasting our lives with unworthy people. Now that we were together, we would show the world that we were meant to be.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! Let's hope we make it to 100 with this chapter! If you do, I will post up two chapters next time I update. =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Um, there is a LEMON in this chapter. There **_**is **_**a reason why this story is rated 'M', you know. Thank you so much for reading and/or reviewing! I heart you all!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 15:**

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward laid me down on the bed. I didn't think I could go to sleep tonight. So many emotions filled me and I didn't feel like I would be falling asleep anytime soon. I couldn't control my emotions. I could tell that Edward was in the same boat as me but he was being polite and he thought I needed rest.

Sure. Because sleeping all day is just _so _exhausting, let me tell you. I thought he would need the sleep more than me, seeing as how he was actually working but he seemed restless.

"Edward, can you dress me?" I asked, smiling sweetly as I watched him take off his shirt. He was perfect and he was all mine.

He turned around, looking surprised but realization crossed his face. Edward, always the gentleman, would have Alice or Rosalie come over and dress me. He looked slightly nervous over the concept of seeing me half-naked.

It's not like he hadn't seen me before. Sure, the occasional walking in on someone while they shower or dress was bound to happen but he was a bit of a prude in my personal opinion. Eh! I wasn't much better.

We had been living together for six and a half months and we hadn't done anything except look and kiss. Yeah, we were a bit prudish.

Edward looked nervous as he approached me. I decided that I would change that fact. Tonight was special. He had proposed to me. Why not make it even more special?

I lifted my arms slowly so he could help me get my shirt off. He looked like he was concentrating on something really hard behind me. I sighed as he finally took off the shirt. He looked down for a second and he blushed when he caught me staring.

"Edward," I whispered, "I need you…to do something for me."

He nodded, always wanting the best for me and to always please me. "Whatever it is, I'll do it."

I grinned evilly. He had just fallen into the trap. "Whatever? Well, in that case, what I need you to do is make love to me," I announced.

His jaw fell, leaving his mouth wide open. His eyes were wide as he drank me in. He looked like he was trying to restrain himself with much difficulty. "I…don't know, Bella. You're still hurt and I don't want to do anything to make it worse," he explained.

I pouted, "Is that _really _the reason?"

He looked angry for a split second that I would even consider it to be a lie. He leaned down and kissed me with a fiery passion. I nearly melted in his arms. My heart was pounding faster than a mockingbird's.

"I need you, Edward," I murmured against his lips.

"You have no idea how much I need you, Bella. My Bella," he whispered against my neck, sending his warm breath to hit my neck like a light touch of a feather.

I moaned. I really needed him now and if I had to cry to get what I wanted, then so be it. He slid my shorts off slowly, kissing the exposed skin of my good leg. He threw the shorts somewhere on the other side of the room and looked at me with greedy eyes.

He picked me up and laid me down in the center of the bed. He unhooked my bra and slowly took it off. He studied me and I felt my skin flush with excitement. His hands traveled lower and stopped at the top of my underwear. He ran his hand over the fabric before all but ripping it off of me. I gasped.

He took off his boxers, the only thing that he had been wearing at the moment, and I studied him. My breathing came harder. He was so magnificent. So glorious. I needed him.

He carefully hovered over me and kissed me all over. "I want to worship you, Bella. Like the goddess you are," he breathed against my skin.

Oh, my! I felt myself get wetter. He kissed my face soft and sweetly. He nipped at my ear lobe and bit my neck, licking it right after. The sensation felt so good.

He kissed my collar bone and stopped to listen to my racing heartbeat. He smiled and continued. He went to my arm and kissed tenderly all down it. He went back to my collar bone and started traveling down.

I needed him to stop teasing me! I needed him inside of me! Ugh! Why was he making me wait?!

"Edward," I half whined, half moaned as he licked my nipple. Oh, dear sweet heaven! My back arched and my breasts got closer to his mouth. He sucked on each one, his tongue dancing around my nipples. He bit it and I moaned. I arched my back more into him, feeling his perfect body. Needing more. Never getting enough. Because I never would have enough of him. He was too perfect.

I was dripping wet as he continued to suck, bite, and blow on my nipples. "Edward!" I cried out, "I need you inside of me now!"

He smiled evilly and trailed down lower with hot, open-mouthed kisses. I started to squirm. I needed him, damn it!

I thrusted my hips against his hard rock abs. He moaned and finally, he listened to me. He was so hard as he slowly slid into me. He pushed past my wet folds and entered me. I gasped as he went into me. He was so big. He felt so good in me.

Once he was fully inside, we made eye contact. I roughly pulled him down to me and kissed me as I lifted my hips to met his, which were coming down. It felt so good and I closed my eyes, enjoying the feel of him inside me.

I kissed him deeply. I knew he felt the intensity of the moment and he needed more. We would have to wait for more. Once I was fully recovered from the accident, I would give him a lot more. But I would take what I could get now.

I felt my walls tighten around him and I felt the coil in my stomach release. I bit my lip as I came. I felt him spill his seed into me and I felt amazing, knowing that I could do that to him. After that, I was tired and it didn't take long to fall asleep in his arms.

**(Edward's POV)**

I watched the rise and fall of Bella's chest, hidden underneath the white bed sheet. She was so perfect and beautiful. This had felt so much better than anything I had done with anyone else. Only Bella could make me feel this good. Bella, my fiancée. I smiled at the thought.

I knew that I didn't want to wait long to get married. I had spent so much time wasting it with other girls and now that I had Bella, I felt no need to wait. But I knew that Rosalie and Alice had already started planning our wedding.

To try to talk them out of it could have murderous consequences. I doubted that Bella or I could convince them to drop it. Whatever extravagant plan they had designed would surely take a while to orchestrate which meant that Bella and I would have to wait longer to get married. But I knew that Alice and Rosalie were good at decorating and orchestrating things and I wanted the best for my Bella. So I wouldn't try to talk them out of it.

I smiled at my Bella. She felt so amazing and the look on her face when she came was pure bliss. I could have watched it over and over again. I _would _watch it over and over again…but when she got better.

I wrapped an arm around her tiny waist and hugged her closer to my chest. Her little, warm body made me feel things that no one else could. I fell asleep with my chin resting on top of Bella's head. I was lulled to sleep by her soft snoring and strawberry and freesia scented chestnut-colored hair.

When I awoke the next morning, Bella was still soundly asleep. The cover had fallen a little lower, exposing her perfect breasts to me that just so happened to be pressing up against my chest. I internally moaned. I felt myself getting hard.

I had to leave before I could wake her up for another round. I got up and pulled my boxers back on. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and washed my face. I noticed that I had an amazingly huge grin on my face. Only Bella could elicit such reactions out of me.

I went to the kitchen and made the only thing I could. Bacon and eggs. Sure, it wasn't the best ever but it would have to do. I poured two glasses of orange juice and piled the plates and cups onto a tray. I walked back into the room to see Bella breath in happily. She was waking up.

I set the tray on the night stand and kissed her collar bone and then her cheek. I watched as her eyes fluttered open, admiring the way her long, thick eyelashes caressed her skin when she blinked her eyes closed. She smiled brightly when her eyes met mine.

She leaned in and kissed me softly. God, I loved her so much! I felt my heart beat with pride that she was mine. All I could feel every time I saw her was love.

"I made you breakfast," I announced. I slid off the bed and helped her sit up. The sheet slipped down again and she blushed as she tucked it under her arms.

"Perfect," I whispered to myself as I watched her blush. She was so damn beautiful that it should be illegal! Even with her hair looking like a haystack. That just made her more adorable.

I finally snapped out of it and set the tray on my legs as I sat next to her. I would have set it on her lap but I don't think her leg would appreciate the pain.

Bella rested her head on my shoulder and she slowly ate the food. I watched her close her eyes as she savored the food. She was so beautiful that sometimes, I felt that someone like her couldn't be real. The sun that leaked into the room bathed her in its light making some her hair look red. I twisted a lock of her hair around my finger as I sighed.

"I love you, Bella. I can't wait for you to be my wife," I smiled. She would be Bella Cullen. I liked the sound of that.

She gave me a quick kiss, her face reflecting my smile. She seemed to beam with pride. I realized that she really wanted this. This was real and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with me.

After we finished eating, I brought the tray with everything on it, back to the kitchen. I heard a knock on the door. I opened it and looked down at Alice and Rosalie. They were in all black.

"We've come to kidnap Bella for the day," Alice exclaimed. They both pulled masks over their faces and walked in. I pursed my lips to keep laughing at them. They looked ridiculous.

I saw them disappear into the room and realized that Bella was still naked. I blushed. All of a sudden, I heard three high-pitched screams coming from the room.

**A/N: We got close last chapter. I hope we can make it to 100 reviews this time! I'll update sooner! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I told you I would update sooner! *does a happy dance* Over 100 reviews! You guys rock! If you want to check out the engagement ring, the wedding dress, the bridesmaids' dresses, the wedding necklace gifts, or Bella's wedding heels, go to my profile! You guys are the best! =D  
****P.S. Fanfiction is being a bitch with me again and it won't let me reply to your reviews but I did read them all. Anyway, this is for all that reviewed! Sorry that I couldn't reply. =(**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent!  
****~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 16:**

**(Edward's POV)**

I saw them disappear into the room and realized that Bella was still naked. I blushed. All of a sudden, I heard three high-pitched screams coming from the room.

I heard Rosalie scream, "Eew! I did not need to know that you were getting it on last night, Bella! Have you guys ever heard of getting rid of the evidence?"

Alice was laughing now. I didn't know who was feeling more embarrassed at the moment. Bella or me. I walked into the room and picked up the clothes and threw it into the laundry hamper. I felt three pairs of eyes boring into my back. I went about my business, picking out a sweater and jeans.

"Edward, you're going to have to wait your turn because we are going to bathe Bella," Alice exclaimed. I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where are you taking me, you dim wits?" Bella asked playfully.

"Well, we're going out to have some quality girl time," Rosalie answered sweetly.

I rolled my eyes and stuffed my gym bag. If I couldn't take a shower here, I would go elsewhere. Anyways, there was no point in being here if Bella wasn't.

I kissed Bella's forehead. "Call me if you need someone to bail you out," I whispered into her ear, jokingly.

She grinned and I felt her checking out my ass as I walked out of the room to change. Once I was dressed, I drove to the gym, already missing Bella. I know! I was pathetic! Well, at least she was mine.

I wondered what they did during 'girl time'. I had a feeling that they talked about us guys a lot. I wondered how much Bella would tell them. Probably not much. She was the most quiet one of the group.

I walked into the gym and went to the treadmill first. It was my routine to go there first. I hadn't been here in a while. Not that I thought I needed to. At least not badly. I was fit and I was proud of my body. But I felt invigorated when I exercised so I came here when I could…unless I was with Bella.

I was just about to drift into my dream state where I thought of how perfect Bella is when I saw the world's biggest prick flirting with a personal trainer. I was going to kill him.

I stopped the machine and strode over to him. I tapped his shoulder and he turned. I punched his nose and heard a cracking sound come from it.

"Hello, Alec. We have a long, overdue chat," I growled as I dragged him out of the gym. The trainer girl looked like she was about to call security but Alec waved it off, saying he would be back. Not if I could help it.

I threw him onto the curb and popped my knuckles. "Now, where did we leave off two years ago?" I asked.

**(Bella's POV)**

I was so embarrassed. Alice and Rosalie came into my room wearing masks and I totally freaked out when I saw two figures in black. My first worry was Edward but then, I realized that the damn sheet had fallen again and I rushed to cover myself as all three of us screamed.

They had taken off their masks and stared at me in shock. It's not that they both hadn't seen me naked, another embarrassing fact, but they took in my appearance and the clothes strewn across the floor and they put the dots together. They obviously knew what had gone down last night. Like I said-embarrassing.

We were shopping at a bridal store and they were looking for the bridesmaids' dresses. I was only having two bridesmaids. Alice and Tanya. Rosalie was my self appointed maid of honor. She would have been either way.

They kept on fawning over the engagement ring. If they hadn't said anything, I probably wouldn't have said anything. My eyes had only been for Edward last night so I hadn't had time to properly admire the ring.

Of course, it was beautiful! I loved it as soon as I saw it. It had blue sapphires with the diamond. It was so amazing! I loved Edward for making me feel special with just a simple act such as not getting me a regular engagement ring.

"So, I was thinking that you guys should have the wedding in three months," Rosalie announced nonchalantly.

I stared at her. She was crazy, right? Why the hell would I wait THREE months?! I would rather get married in Vegas than wait that long. I stared at them incredulously.

"I know you want to get this over with as soon as possible, Bella, but Rosalie and I only want the best for you and my brother. Plus, I'm sure your leg and arm will heal by then," Alice exclaimed.

I couldn't fight with logic. I didn't want to thump down the isle with a damn cast on. Or casts on. I sighed.

"Just make this as painless as possible," I replied.

They smiled and Rosalie took my hand. "I found you your dress, Bella. It's so gorgeous," she gushed.

"Wait! What?! Isn't it my job to find my own dress?" I asked, slightly miffed.

"Bella, when you see it, you won't want any other dress. I promise," Rosalie grinned.

I sighed, "Well, where is this mystery dress you speak of?"

Alice and Rosalie smiled cheekily. They dragged me along to the front of the store. I wanted to groan. I would rather be anywhere else than here, surrounded by frills and bows.

Rosalie went to the counter and talked to a woman in a black suit. The woman was nodding and she typed something into the computer. The woman looked up at Rosalie and smiled. She started walking towards the back of the store and Rosalie beckoned for us to follow her.

We all went over there and the woman smiled at us. She pulled out a dress from a hanger and held it up to us. I gaped at it. It was the most perfect dress in the world.

"I want it," I blurted out.

Rosalie and Alice beamed and the woman smiled. She was probably thinking about her next paycheck.

"Let's go take your measurements then," the woman exclaimed.

I nodded and followed her. I blushed when I was in only my underwear and bra before a bunch of strangers but they helped me into the dress so I could get a pretty good picture of what I would look like on the day of the wedding.

This dress was undoubtedly perfect. It had a sweetheart neckline. The border was a champagne color. The had a cute designs on the top half and the lower half was a huge poof out. The whole lower half was champagne colored and it had roses flowing down with beadings that made the dress even more beautiful. They brought the crown that went with the dress. It was a crown of fake white roses that went in a pattern from rose to leaf and so on all around.

I saw myself in the mirror and I nearly cried. It was so amazing! I nodded. This dress was definitely the one. Alice reappeared with a dress draped over her arm. I looked at it. It was a champagne colored bridesmaid dress. It was simple and strapless but I knew it would look great on Tanya, Alice, and Rosalie.

Rosalie had insisted on wearing the same dress but she wanted to wear a wrap, different jewelry, and a different hairstyle. I just wanted her to be there and I would be fine.

Though the thought did remind me of the wedding necklaces that I was planning on buying them. They would be gifts to Tanya, Alice, and Rosalie for being in my wedding and helping. I would need to find those soon.

The people took my measurements and Alice, always being prepared, left Tanya's measurements while they got fitted for the bridesmaids' dresses. The people helped me back into my jeans and tight sweater. I held my coat in my lap as I waited for Rosalie and Alice to be finished.

All of a sudden, this felt so exciting. The scariest thing of all was that I actually couldn't wait to go shopping for the wedding details.

"So, what are we going to do about my wedding shoes? I was thinking about some cute flats-"

I was cut off by Rosalie, who was smirking. "I don't think so, Bella. You're wearing heels. I already bought them for you. But don't worry. I wouldn't want you damaging yourself again so it is less than a two inch heel."

"Although that's a hardly a heel at all, we know how uncoordinated you are and we'd rather you live through the whole wedding," Alice teased.

I blushed. If it was less than two inches…I think I could manage. I think.

We were told DHL would get us the dresses a little later than two and a half months. Rosalie and Alice panicked. They couldn't find out if something went wrong just before the wedding. We decided to put it in rush order. I closed my eyes as they swiped the credit card. Sure, it was my money since I had finally gotten the inheritance money but I wanted to take care of it.

I'm sure Edward would have thrown a fit if he found out that I was paying for everything but it was the bride's family that was supposed to pay and since they weren't here, _this _bride was going to pay for her own things!…Or at least until Edward found out.

I was told to expect the dresses to arrive in about a month. After spending all morning hunting down bridesmaids' dresses and my wedding dress, we were feeling hungry.

We went over to a nearby cute, French bistro called Mon Petit Café. Alice's eyes lit up. She whispered something into Rosalie's ear and they both looked like they were extremely excited. "We could do a Paris theme for your wedding, Bella. That would be so cool. Alice was thinking Paris in heaven. What do you think?" Rosalie asked.

I shrugged, "You're the ones with the artistic taste. I suppose that I should sign over all the rights of creating this wedding to you two." It would be better than anything I could come up with.

They looked excited. Our waitress came to our table. She could speak French which was pretty cool. The girl's name was Angela Weber and she was really nice.

We ate our food and laughed and talked animatedly until Rosalie decided to approach the subject that I was kind of chicken to mention.

"So, um, Alice, you know we love you, right? That you can tell us anything?" Rosalie asked sweetly.

"Ugh! I promise I'm not pregnant," she rolled her eyes.

"No, of course not. But you know you can tell us anything and that we would never tell anyone else, right?" Rosalie asked.

Alice sighed, "I know that! Why are you asking?"

"What went down between you and Alec?" Rosalie blurted. I resisted the urge to smack her upside the head or to roll my eyes and smack my forehead. Smooth, Rosalie. Really smooth.

"Oh," was all Alice said. She stabbed her steak with her fork and popped it into her mouth. She chewed on it agonizingly slow. She looked like she was thinking about something. She swallowed and sighed.

"Well, we went out about two years ago. Before I met Jasper. I met him at the beginning of summer. He was really sweet and caring. He was always so perfect and I thought I was in love with him. We spent the entire summer together and when we finally did it, I thought he was going to propose but instead…he ran off with another girl to Europe. I was getting over him when he returned. He tried to…have sex with me but I didn't want to. That's when Edward came in and I have never seen Alec since then. Anyways, I have Jazz now and I'm totally over Alec," she declared.

"Oh, my God! I'll kick that prick out!" Rosalie growled.

"What? Are you saying that he's here? Staying with you and Emmett?" Alice asked incredulously.

"Alice, we won't let him get near you. We're your friends and we're here for you," I finally spoke up.

Alice relaxed a little but she still seemed uneasy. The rest of lunch was quiet and in the awkward way. I felt like it was a nice escape as they took me home.

I walked in, supported by Alice and Rosalie, when I noticed that there was a message on the answering machine.

"Alice, can you check it?" I asked.

She nodded and pressed the button. The message began. It was Edward. "Um, hi, Bella. I was wondering if you could get Alice to call my lawyer. I'm kind of in jail right now. All right. Well, um, bye." Beep.

**A/N: *still doing a happy dance* Thank you SO MUCH! I really do appreciate all of your reviews! *wipes away a tear* Thank you to all who read and/or review! This coming chapter is for you and trust me…things are about to get crazy! Eek! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:**** You guys are so awesome! I love all your reviews and I love how much people like this story. It probably wouldn't have been nearly this good without people poking and prodding me for some more. I thank all my reader and reviewers! =D  
****Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent!  
****~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 17:**

**(Bella's POV)**

She nodded and pressed the button. The message began. It was Edward. "Um, hi, Bella. I was wondering if you could get Alice to call my lawyer. I'm kind of in jail right now. All right. Well, um, bye." Beep.

"Oh, my God! Alice, let's go!" I shrieked. How Edward had gotten himself in jail was not important right now. I just needed him out of there.

We ran all over the house in panic. Alice was talking to the lawyer while we drove to the station. I internally groaned. Leave it to Edward to end up in jail before three in the afternoon.

Alice snapped her cellphone shut. "The lawyer says that Edward will probably be charged with criminal battery from what he was told. He can get out with a fine of $500 and that he's going to have to go to court to pay for 'damages'," Alice explained.

I groaned. "Battery? Who did he beat up?" I asked.

Alice pursed her lips and her brow furrowed. "I don't know. I guess we'll find out when we get there but I'm betting I know who it was," she whispered.

I bit my lip. Alice made Rosalie and me sit in the car with the A/C on while she talked to the officers. I must have fallen asleep after the first hour of waiting because I was startled to wake up looking into the eyes of my fiancé.

"Jerk," I hissed as I turned away. I was going through some conflicting emotions. I was angry because he could have been hurt and because he didn't even think how this could affect me.

I heard him sigh and he wrapped his arms around my waist as he sat in the backseat of Alice's Porsche 911 turbo. I pushed him away with my good arm and resisted the urge to smack him against the head with my arm cast.

I could feel his hurt stare but I didn't do anything to fix it. I was the one who was hurt, damn it! I could feel tears threatening to fall over. I didn't like the idea of Edward being in trouble. All I ever did was cause problems and the one time I couldn't do anything to make trouble, Edward went out and found it for me. It was frustrating because I wanted to stay angry with him but mostly, I felt worried. I don't know if what I would have done if he had been hurt. I clenched my teeth together.

Alice dropped off Rosalie first. She got off the car with Rosalie and they were talking, standing in front of her house door. Rosalie looked proud and she nodded at whatever Alice was saying.

"Bella," Edward whispered, "when are you going to talk to me?"

I turned around and looked into his eyes. My downfall. He was giving me his famous puppy dog stare and I was a sucker for it. I sighed and threw my good arm around his neck.

I hugged him tightly and whispered, "I will personally beat the daylights out of you if you ever do this to me again. No matter what your excuse was, you should have thought of how your actions would affect other people."

"I know it was irresponsible but Alec was just standing there, flirting with some girl and it pissed me off. What if the girl was just another Alice to him? I was blinded with hatred and I just started swinging," he exclaimed.

I looked up at him. He had beaten up Alec? Hmm. That explained Rosalie's satisfied grin and Alice's chagrin. Well, that was new. I thought I was the only one to cause problems but perhaps, they had a thing about it, too.

"So, how did your girl time go before I rudely interrupted?" he asked.

I took a deep breath in. Crap! "It went great. We got the bridesmaids' dresses and my wedding dress and Rosalie suggested that our wedding could be in three months…if that's okay. Maybe it's too soon for you and I would understand. We went to lunch and-"

He cut me off before I could continue with my diarrhea of the mouth. "Wait. How did you pay for the dresses?" he asked.

I blushed, "I love you, Edward." I was going to suck up so he wouldn't blow this out of proportion.

"Bella," he said in a warning tone, "how did you pay for those dresses?"

I sighed. I sucked at lying and he knew me too well. He would figure it out eventually. "So, don't throw a fit or anything, but it's tradition for the family of the bride to pay for everything and since I'm not going to make Rosalie pay for anything, I decided to just pay for everything myself. It's not like I'm broke or anything so-"

He, once again, cut me off. He looked a bit angry. "Bella, I don't care what tradition calls for, okay? You need to get used to me paying for your things. I don't care if you don't like it. That's the way things are going to be. Do you understand?" he asked, sounding frustrated.

"Your not going to pay for anything that's mine until we're married! I'm not planning on arguing about this further. I'm paying for the wedding and that's final!" I hissed and turned my back to him.

I heard him sigh. "Fine. But once we're married, I'm going to give you back all the money you spend. I don't care if you like it or not," he smiled, happy with his resolution.

I shook my head. I wasn't going to think about it. He knew that I would be stubborn to the end and if I could avoid him paying for anything, I would. As for after we were married, I'd think of a way to solve that dilemma later.

Alice climbed back into the driver's seat and turned back to look at us. She studied our positions and our facial expressions. She shook her head.

"I would have thought it would be a bit longer than this for you two to have a fight as an engaged couple," she sighed. She turned back to face the front and drove us home.

**(Edward's POV)**

She was _so _stubborn. I needed her to understand that as long as she wanted me, I would be there to make her life easier and comfortable. Sure, she had a lot of money now but I knew that she had other plans for it and that she wanted to be careful with it. Which was only frustrating to see that she was still spending it when I could clearly pay for the wedding.

I sighed. She needed to learn to be taken care of. I really didn't know what kind of pricks she had gone out with but they had obviously not been that good if she was accustomed to paying everything for herself.

I calmed down once I thought up of a solution. I knew Bella would try to think of something to get out of my plan but I really doubted that she could convince me of not giving back her unnecessarily used money.

Alice dropped us off, seeing as how my car was still in the parking lot at the gym I had been banned from. I would need to find someone to pick it up for me. I doubted anyone would hurt my precious Volvo.

I helped Bella onto the couch and went off to get her pain pills. She took them and easily fell asleep in minutes. I picked her up off the couch gently and carried her to the bedroom. I took off her shoes and tucked her under the covers. I was suddenly feeling tired as well.

I laid down beside her and studied her face. The blinds were still open and it was only a little after five. The sun wasn't nearly as bright as this morning but it still shined down upon her, making her look more angelic.

I felt that I was constantly falling more in love with her. I knew her well and I knew how I could trigger certain reactions, like her blush. I hugged her against my chest and she felt so soft and warm. I felt at peace when I had her in my arms.

I thanked whoever sent her to me. She was so much more than I deserved and she was mine. She wanted to marry me. We would have kids together and they would all be as perfect as her.

I kissed her forehead as I felt sleep consume me. I had a dream. I hadn't had a dream since the day of the accident. This one was even more unsettling.

_I was waiting at the altar for Bella. The music started up, announcing the arrival of the bride. My face lit up. I watched, with a smile on my face, as Bella approached me. I couldn't see her face though because a thick veil covered her beautiful face. The aisle seemed to grow longer the closer she got. When she finally stood by my side, I uncovered her face. There were tears running down her face as she looked down at her stomach. My gaze fell down and I saw the blood. She collapsed in my arms and I heard a screaming. It took me a while to figure out that it was _my _screaming._

My eyes flashed open and I looked at Bella. She was wide awake and she looked startled. I quickly checked to see if she was okay and relaxed when I decided that she was fine.

"Edward, are you okay? Did you have a bad dream?" she asked worriedly.

I smiled, "Why would you ask that?"

She shrugged but I could tell that she wasn't telling me something by the way she averted her gaze. She gave me a weird one-armed hug and inhaled my scent. I smiled a little at that.

"I love you," she whispered, pressing her lips against my neck.

"I love you, too, my Bella. I'm sorry about the fight earlier. I'll let you do whatever you're comfortable with," I sighed.

She smiled a little. "Whatever I'm comfortable with? I think that I'm comfortable right here in your arms…so how about we don't move from here?" she asked, hopeful.

Her stomach growled and she frowned. I laughed, "I think after you eat dinner."

**A/N: ****Yeah. This chapter is a bit boring and short but the next chapter is going to be filled with drama and a cliffhanger that you'll want to kill me for. Okay, this is for those that I forgot to tell. Next chapter was originally planned to be this chapter so I dedicate my next chapter especially for my reviewers! Thanks guys! R&R! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Many of my reviewers hassled and berated me to update soon. Be warned that I'm going to wait awhile until I post up the next chapter. Thank you to all who read and/or review! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! **

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 18:**

**(Edward's POV)**

I could not believe that they were doing this. I was frustrated at how Bella and Rosalie were so old-fashion. I mean, what harm would it actually do if I saw her the night before the wedding?

"Bella, love, remind me why you're leaving me with the crazy Emmett and Jasper duo the day before the wedding?" I asked her, secretly hoping she would changed her mind and stay with me tonight.

"Edward, you know I would love to stay but it's the Swan tradition and I'm not about to break it. As for why your two buddies are staying, they're merely a distraction. So you won't become utterly insufferable and kill yourself with anxiety. Don't think I don't know how you get," Bella exclaimed.

I sighed. Of course she knew. Sometimes, it was scary just how well she knew me. I brushed a strand of hair out of her face and kissed the tip of nose. I kissed her full on the mouth. I loved her so much. I couldn't wait to make her my wife. I had been counting down the hours until the wedding for the last week. Not that she knew that. But I suspected that she had been doing the same.

She kissed me back, running her hands through my bronze hair. I closed my eyes and moaned into her mouth.

"If you don't leave now, I might not let you. I'm know I don't want to let you go so don't make it difficult for me," I growled into her ear.

She pecked my cheek and turned to leave. She stepped out of the door and turned to face me again. She suddenly jumped into my arms, wrapping her legs around my waist and she kissed me. She let go too soon and sighed.

"That'll sustain me until tomorrow," she joked.

I gaped as she left. I checked out her tight butt and couldn't wait until tomorrow night. I was going to have to deal with the new problem in my pants before the guys got here.

Bella got into my Bugatti and left. I went to take a shower and felt the relief of releasing my erection from the tight confines of my pants. I wondered what Bella was going to do. I was worried about what Bella would be doing.

But I was almost as worried about what Emmett would do. I knew that Jasper wouldn't do anything like hire strippers because he knew that I didn't want it. But Emmett wasn't one to listen. I knew he would be up to something. I would have to be on my guard.

I thought of Bella while I fixed my big problem downstairs. I thought of last week when I had finally had sex with Bella without anything to hold us back. She had already gotten her casts off and she had had to have therapy to regain the strength in her muscles and last week had been the first time since our first time that we had sex. And it had been wild, monkey sex. Thinking about it made me come and my problem was fixed.

I finished showering and put on my loose pajama pants. I heard the doorbell ring. I checked through the peephole and saw Jasper and Emmett standing thee. I let them in and I saw Emmett holding two dolls. A male and female one. I raised my eyebrows but let them in.

Emmett smiled evilly as I sat down on the couch. I looked back and forth between him and Jasper. Jasper was shaking his head in a disapproving way but a grin stayed on his face.

"Emmett, I knew you were immature but why did you have to bring your toys with you?" I asked.

Emmett held them back and I realized that the dolls somewhat resembled Bella and me. This idiot had made doll look-alikes of us.

"I know that you don't want strippers and Rose threatened to castrate me if I brought some over so I decided that I would at least bring your wedding gift," Emmett announced, placing the dolls on the coffee table.

I blinked. Why did I have such an idiotic friend? I turned on the television and set it to a game. I didn't even watch it. I was growing nervous and I felt the realism of what would be happening tomorrow to be almost too much.

"So do you know what the girls are doing?" I asked, scrambling around for information.

"All know is that they won't have any strippers but they are going out," Jasper replied. I was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to find out what they were doing. God, this was going to be a frustrating night!

We played poker and Emmett took out another surprise but, thankfully, no strippers appeared. I would have to thank Rosalie for that later.

Emmett took out a DVD and grinned wickedly. "I hold all the secrets to life in my hand," he teased.

I rolled my eyes. "What is it?" _It better not be porn because I will kick him out of here before he has a chance to speak!_

"Relax, Edward. Alice told me that it was from Rosalie. I'm pretty sure she' not going to send you something gross or perverted like Emmett would," Jasper stated.

I smiled and let them play it. They were old home videos of Bella, Rosalie, and their parents.

Bella's mom was a funny woman. She went up to her husband and held up a camera to his face.

"What would you like to say to our daughters' future husbands?" she asked jokingly.

"I'd tell them to treat my princesses well. If I caught any one of them getting treated badly, I'd punch first and ask questions later," he announced, looking serious.

Renée laughed and hugged her husband with one arm while she held out the camera so it could show them together. She nestled her head in the crook of his neck and sighed.

"All I want is for them to be happy. Other than that, I don't care if the person they marry has webbed feet," she laughed. Charlie laughed along with her and Bella and Rosalie ran into the room.

Bella was holding Rosalie's Barbie and running away from her. Rosalie cried out, "Bella took my Barbie and she won't give it back." Rosalie sniffled while Bella stuck her tongue out at her.

Charlie scooped up his daughters into his arms. "Bella, give Rose back her Barbie and apologize," he ordered sternly.

Bella huffed and thrusted the Barbie towards Rosalie. "Sorry, Rosalie," Bella apologized, not sounding sorry at all.

"Girls, I want you to make up. Bella, hug your little sister," Renée exclaimed as Charlie set his daughters onto the ground.

Bella hesitantly hugged her sister. Rosalie smiled a little until Bella tugged on her hair lightly and ran out of the room.

The video turned off. I smiled at the words of her parents. I knew that I would have loved to meet them and for the first time ever, I felt jealous of Emmett. He had gotten to met Bella's parents before they died. But I knew that even though they wouldn't be there bodily, their spirits would be watching over us.

**(Bella's POV)**

This was my last night of freedom. Not that my good friend, Ben, knew that. He was such a workaholic and I didn't want him feeling guilty that he couldn't show up to my wedding.

He asked me to be his wing woman and I couldn't say no. I kind of missed my old job and it wouldn't kill anyone if I hooked up one last person. Well, as long as Edward didn't know.

I quickly dressed in a black mermaid dress with sequins and a huge bow on the top. We were going to an annual library staff celebration and Ben wouldn't stop talking about a girl named Angela. I knew that when he asked me to hook him up, I couldn't deny him. He was one of my best guy friends and he sounded so in love.

Rosalie and Alice agreed to keep the whole thing hush-hush. They helped me prepare for the night out and drove me to the library where I waited for Ben to arrive.

We entered the ballroom that they rented every year, according to Ben. As soon as we got there, Ben's eyes fell on a pretty brunette. Oh, my God! I recognized her from the little French bistro. She was the same girl that had been our waitress!

"Okay. Stay back here and I'll signal you to come over when it's time," I instructed.

He nodded as he watched me saunter over to where Angela sat at a table. I tapped her shoulder and she looked up. She seemed to recognize me.

"You went to the bistro a few months back, didn't you?" she asked. Her eyes twinkled and I noticed that she looked very natural and pretty. Ben had good taste. She seemed like a nice girl.

"Of course. My name is Bella," I introduced myself.

She started talking to me animatedly. I smiled at her and signaled for Ben to come over very discreetly. He looked nervous but the moment his eyes met hers, he gained confidence. They started chatting and I could see that sparks flew.

I got up and they both stared up at me. "Have fun! I have to go early. Can't be late to work tomorrow," I stated.

They nodded and I went on my way. I was doing a happy dance in my head. This was probably the last time I did this and I felt like I was closing this chapter of my life on really good note.

I called Rosalie and she picked me up. I told her about Ben liking our nice waitress and she was excited for them. We talked about the wedding.

"Are you nervous?" she asked, smiling softly.

"Nervous? A bit. I've been waiting for this day for a while and it suddenly feels like it got here so soon. But I can't wait to marry Edward. All I'm really worried about is that he'll realize that I'm not good enough for him and he'll leave me at the altar. That or I'll throw up in front of everyone," I laughed nervously.

"Bella! Get those negative thoughts out of your head! You are going to be the most beautiful bride on Earth. Edward knows that he's lucky to have you and I know that he won't throw away the opportunity to be with you because you're super amazing. As for throwing up, I'll kill you if you ruin your wedding. Is that enough incentive to not throw up?" Rosalie joked.

I rolled my eyes. "I love you, too, Rose," I smirked.

That night, I was restless. I had dreams. Each one had to do with the wedding. I imagined different ways I would screw up the wedding . I couldn't sleep well so I took sleeping pills. After that, I didn't have any more dreams and I rested well.

The next morning, Rosalie and Alice woke me up and dragged me into the shower. I washed thoroughly and changed into jeans, a blouse, and a peacoat, seeing as how it was mid-December.

We picked up Tanya. They drove me over to the salon. My favorite stylist was out sick and I nearly had a panic attack. Alice saved the day by taking me to her usual salon and got me her usual stylist. They put my hair up in a bun with curls. After that, we had a pedicure and a manicure done.

Alice sped to the church and led me into my room to get ready. Tanya and Rosalie helped me into my dress. I carefully stepped into the dress and Rosalie zipped it up. Alice put a towel over the top of my dress so that make-up wouldn't fall on it. She was quick with her movements and when she was done, they set the crown of fake white roses on my head, careful to not ruin my hairstyle.

They finally turned me to face the mirror and I nearly started crying. I felt like a princess and for once, I didn't need Edward's insistent remarks to make me feel beautiful. I held back my tears and turned to hug them.

I remembered that I needed to give them their gifts so I grabbed the purse I had brought with me to the salon earlier that morning. I held it behind my back and smiled at them.

"I love you guys. You have helped me plan this wedding from the start. You made everything look so beautiful and you helped make the most important day of my life gorgeous. I want to thank you all and I bought you all something that reminded me of my engagement ring," I declared, giving them their necklaces.

They all hugged me and thanked me profusely. I laughed with joy and relief that they liked the necklaces. They all left to go change in another room to give me a chance to calm my nerves. I appreciated the alone time.

I closed the door but left it unlocked. I sat down on a chair and breathed in and out to relax myself. I heard a rustling noise and looked up. I saw someone moving from the other side of a heavy curtain. My heartbeat picked up and I screamed a bloodcurdling scream when I saw Jacob.

He ran to my side and covered my mouth with a rag. I struggled and scratched at his face but he didn't let go. I started feeling faint and I realized that he had put something on the rag and I was inhaling it, making me feel sleepy. I felt myself start to drift off but I tried to hold on for dear life to my consciousness.

He dragged me to the open patio doors, me being too weak to fight, and before I lost consciousness, I saw Jasper run into the room. He screamed out my name. He had entered the room in time to see me disappear outside. Jacob took out a gun and I heard a gun shot as I lost the fight to stay awake.

**A/N: Check out Bella's hairstyle or the dress she wore the night before the wedding on profile. Thank you for reading! I look forward to reading your reviews! =D**

**~SilencingVana~**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! I really expected to be back by Monday and I'm sorry for the unnecessary wait. I hope the last chapter didn't leave you too antsy. Here is chapter 19 for all of you! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! **

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 19:**

**(Bella's POV)**

I opened my eyes to see that I was surrounded by darkness. When my sight adjusted, I realized that I was in a room and that the only light that filtered in was the moonlight coming from a window, out of my reach. I looked around and felt panic sweep over me. The events that had gotten me here replayed in my mind and I felt true fear.

I had felt fear when Jacob had tried to rape me a few months back but it was nothing compared to this. Here, I was completely alone and helpless. And now, it was a possibility that Jacob was a killer.

I felt sweat break out on my forehead. I was trembling with fear. I focused long enough to realize that I was in Forks. How the hell we got here was beyond me but I was in Jacob's old room from back when we were in high school.

I needed to find a way out of here. I looked around and saw a desk and a chair. I was lying on a twin sized bed and my dress was ripped and dirty. I looked around the room and saw sweats and a sweater on the edge of the bed. I would take what I could get.

I made as little noise as possible and changed, all the while, my heart was beating faster than a mockingbird's. I hadn't heard noise since I had woken up but I could hear noise now and it wasn't very pleasant.

"I told you to get away without leaving evidence, you idiot! Now the cops are going to be looking for you and we'll get caught!" I heard Leah yell. My heart stopped. That hateful bitch was behind all of this!

I waited to hear something else. I counted the seconds until someone spoke again. "You know what, Leah?! Shut the fuck up! I don't need your fucking commentary!" Jacob yelled. I flinched when I heard a door slam. It was too loud to have been Leah. The window shook with the strength of the impact of the door against the wood of the house.

I heard Leah screaming profanities until I finally heard the television turn on. I opened the door and thanked my lucky stars that its hinges didn't squeak. Leah had her back to me and she was mumbling under her breath. I looked around for anything. I saw a wine bottle on the table with a vase in the middle. I chose the closest thing to me and advanced toward the dark form on the couch.

I smashed the bottle against her head and she slumped to the floor. I was about o run to the door when I heard Jacob's Rabbit's engine turn off in what was surly the driveway. I was so screwed!

I ran to his old room and went in again. I used all my force to push the bed against the door. I quickly finished that, seeing as how all the adrenaline had suddenly given me extra strength. I grabbed the desk chair and dragged it under the window. I stood on it and used all my strength in my upper arms to heave me onto the window ledge. I sat there, breathing hard, but I knew I had no time to waste. I opened the window as quietly as possible, which was incredibly difficult since no one had opened it since 10,000 B.C.

I heard the front door open and I threw myself out of the window. I landed with a heavy thud on the ground and grunted. That was going to leave a mark. I quickly got up and ran into the nearby forest. I didn't know exactly where I was going until I ended up in my clearing. I had played baseball here with my friends. Or rather I had been the umpire while everyone else did the cool stuff because I was so accident prone. I thought hard about where I was going to go now. I had no cash and no car. I suddenly remembered someone that I hadn't seen since I had left for New York. Her exact words, "If you ever need anything, I'll hook you up with a solution." I hoped the offer still stood because I really needed it.

I ran to the white, three-story house just outside of the Forks town limits. It had a path that was surrounded by trees and grass. You really had to know your way in order for you to not get lost. I saw the house and I felt an intense feeling of relief. I felt the tears pour over and relief washed over me.

I ran up to the door and banged on it so hard that I thought it would break off the frame at any second. A groggy looking guy opened the door and I flung myself into his arms. He looked perplexed and held me at arm's length as he studied me.

"Oh! Bella, it's you," Felix sighed.

"Where's Chelsea?" I asked.

"I'm here. Who is it?" I heard Chelsea ask, coming down the stairs in her pajamas. The minute her eyes landed on me, they widened to the size of saucers.

"Bella?" she asked, shocked.

"I really need your help," I begged.

"Bella, why do you have blood on your face?" Felix asked, slowly backing away from me.

My eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. I decided to ignore that. "Can I borrow your phone? I will explain everything but please, just let me use your phone," I begged.

They nodded and I dialed 911. I told them that I had just been kidnapped and escaped. I gave them the address to where I was and I felt myself relax a bit. As soon as I hung up, I called Edward. His phone didn't even give off half a ring before he answered it.

"Hello?" he asked in a strained voice.

I cried out in relief. "Edward!" I sobbed.

"Bella, where are you? Where did that asshole take you?" he asked.

"I'm just outside of Forks city limits. Is Rosalie there?" I asked.

"Yeah. Hold on. I'll pass the phone to her," he exclaimed. I didn't have to wait too long until I heard Rosalie's tearful voice.

"Bella! Where are you?!" she shrieked.

"I'm at Chelsea and Felix's house. Rose, you have no idea how scared I am. When I woke up, I was in Jacob's old house in La Push. Leah and Jacob were in on this scheme together. I had to knock her out and I escaped the house by a window in his old room. I was running through the forest for at least an hour until I knew where I was going. Rose, is Jasper all right?" I asked.

There was a long silence and suddenly the phone line cut off. I looked up and stared at a confused Chelsea and Felix.

"What the hell?" Chelsea blurted as the lights went off.

"Oh, my God! I didn't know he followed me here!" I cried out.

"Who followed you here? What the fuck is going on, Bella? We haven't seen you in about seven years and you just pop up out of nowhere at three in the morning crying, covered in blood, and demanding to use our phone. What is going on?" Felix demanded.

I heard a little cry and a little boy ran into the room, hugging Chelsea's leg. Oh, no! I had put them in danger. This wasn't their problem and they shouldn't have been involved. I was so stupid!

"What's today?" I blurted.

"The seventeenth, Bella. Would you care to explain to us what is happening here?" Chelsea asked, slightly annoyed but I could hear the tinge of hysteria slowly creeping into her voice.

I had been out for two days?! "I was kidnapped two days ago by Jacob Black right before my wedding. I just woke up a few hours ago and I've been running through the forest, trying to think of a place to go and I didn't know that he had followed me here. I didn't even know if Jasper's alive!" I explained, sobbing, "but I won't stay here. I can't. I won't let you be involved!"

I was running to the door when a strong arm stopped me. It was Felix and he was grabbing me tightly. He plopped me down onto the couch and he looked at me in a scolding manner.

"Have you called the cops? Do they know you're here?" he asked.

"Yes. I was talking to Rosalie when the phone line went dead. She-" I was cut off by a scratching at one of the windows in the living room. I stopped breathing and I felt my heart falter.

"Get upstairs. The alarm was probably triggered when he cut off the electricity and phone lines and all the doors and windows downstairs are locked," Felix whispered.

"You said all the windows and doors downstairs. What? Like you have unlocked doors and windows upstairs?" I asked, starting to hyperventilate.

As if to answer my question, we heard a door sliding from upstairs. The little boy let out a quiet whimper as Chelsea took him into her arms.

"Ssh! Be quiet, Demetri," she soothed. Demetri buried his face in the crook of her neck and clung to her like a leech. Felix motioned for us to follow him. He stopped us in front of a wall. He went to the part of the wall that would have been blocked from view if you merely glanced at the room. I realized that it was a little door after looking closely. He quietly opened it and ushered us in. I thought he was going to come in but he shut the door behind us and I heard a click like something had been locked. I felt something poking my hand and I realized that he was sliding a key under the little door. I picked it up just as I saw a light come on.

Chelsea was holding onto a little flashlight in one hand and to her son in the other. I whimpered, "I'm so sorry. I'll never forgive myself if something happens."

Chelsea shook her head and murmured, "Everything is going to be all right. We have to think positive."

We flinched when we heard a gunshot. Chelsea covered Demetri's mouth and she bit her lip. I saw tears spring into her eyes. My heart thumped so loud and hard that I was afraid that Jacob was going to hear it.

I heard Jacob's voice hiss, "Leah, I told you to stay in the car. Why can't you listen? That's what got you smacked upside the head with a bottle in the first place!"

"Oh, shut up, Jacob! Let's just get rid of them and so we can leave already," Leah barked out.

"Well, we could have gotten the information out of Felix but you are the world's biggest idiot and you had to shoot him, you-"

"DADDY!" Demetri yelled out, crying.

Oh, damn! Chelsea hushed him and turned off the flashlight. We sat there for a few minutes in complete silence and I felt the need to pee badly. I beat away the thought and focused on hearing voices. Suddenly, I heard something hitting the exact spot where the hidden door stood. It sounded like someone was beating the wall.

I resisted the urge to scream when I saw the light come through the door's new hole. It got bigger as Leah and Jacob hacked at the door.

I pushed Chelsea and Demetri behind me as we crept in the farthest spot away from the door. We tried to keep as quiet as possible while they hacked at the door. It ceased for a few good minutes. I was praying to God to save and protect us. I wasn't particularly religious but I needed the big guy right now.

I heard a loud noise and I saw the door fall. Jacob poked his head in and I kicked him in the face with my bare foot. He grabbed me by the ankle and dragged me out of the little room in the wall. I screamed as Leah grabbed me by the hair and punched me in the stomach.

I saw Felix's motionless body on the foyer's tiles and I felt rage bubble up inside of me. I threw Leah against their chimney and threw her head repeatedly against the hard wall. She flailed her arms as I beat her head against it. I suddenly heard the noise of Jacob's running footfalls and I ducked in time. I looked up and saw a knife in Leah's stomach. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head and she fell to the ground.

Jacob turned to me, wide-eyed. Eh looked at me and he growled, "See what you cause? If you had just loved me back, if you had stayed with me instead of disappearing off the face of the planet for nearly seven years, we would have been the ones about to get married. I wouldn't have killed you blonde friend at the church and I wouldn't have hurt Leah or Felix. You are driving me crazy, Bella! But you know what? I found a solution to the problem. If I kill you, I don't ever have to kill anyone ever again. I can kill myself right after I get rid of you and we can finally be together." He smiled as if his solution were the most logical thing ever.

The door burst open just as Jacob thrusted the knife into my chest. I heard another gun shot and I felt an intense pain as I blanked out again.

**(Edward's POV)**

The last two days had been complete hell. Somewhere out there, Bella was in danger in the hands of that merciless asshole, Jacob Black. As if that wasn't bad enough, Jasper had been shot. The surgery had taken hours but they removed the bullet from some area a little above the heart. Carlisle had his connections in the hospital so he kept us posted on Jasper's condition.

Alice was in his hospital room and she had barely left a few times to brush her teeth or shower. We had a chop implanted in our cell and house phones in case we got a call. But I hadn't heard a single thing from Bella or her captor. I was a burning man and I felt like my heart had been torn out of my chest and had been stabbed repeatedly. I needed to hear her voice. To hear her voice. To hear that she was okay. I needed her in my arms.

It was a little after six in the morning when my cellphone rang. It didn't even finish the first ring before I answered it. "Hello?" I answered in a strained voice.

I heard the most beautiful sound on Earth on the other end of the phone. "Edward!" Bella sobbed.

"Bella, where are you? Where did that asshole take you?" I asked.

"I'm just outside of Forks city limits. Is Rosalie there?" Bella asked.

"Yeah. Hold on. I'll pass the phone to her," I exclaimed. I didn't want to stop hearing her voice. I had to know if she was okay but I handed the phone to Rosalie, who had been falling asleep on one of the chairs in the waiting area. I mouthed 'It's Bella' and she immediately shot up and snatched the phone from me.

"Bella! Where are you?!" she shrieked as she set the phone to speaker.

"I'm at Chelsea and Felix's house. Rose, you have no idea how scared I am. When I woke up, I was in Jacob's old house in La Push. Leah and Jacob were in on this scheme together. I had to knock her out and I escaped the house by a window in his old room. I was running through the forest for at least an hour until I knew where I was going. Rose, is Jasper all right?" Bella asked.

We were quiet for a moment, trying to find a way to explain Jasper's current situation without making her feel guilty, as we knew she'd be, when suddenly all we heard was the phone line go dead.

Rosalie cried out, "Bella?! Answer me!"

"Something's wrong. I have to get there. I have to find her," I declared as I ran out of the waiting room. I heard Rosalie's heels click behind me as she followed me.

I turned to face her. "Rosalie, you have to stay here. I won't let you be put in danger," I growled.

"Well, guess what?! You're not going without me because I know where Bella is at and you don't!" she yelled.

She had me there. Outside of Forks city limits and at Chelsea and Felix's were the only things I knew and they wouldn't be much help in finding her. I sighed and continued to run out. I let Rosalie follow me as I called for the private jet to be prepared ASAP. I drove directly there, silently cursing the fact that the Volvo felt like it was the slowest car in the world at the moment. Rosalie continued to stare out of the passenger side window as I sped through the street, never going fast enough.

When we got to the airport, I walked to an empty part of the airport. I went through the gate, Rosalie on my tail, as we neared the jet. It was all set and we waited for the longest time for them to do the final checks on the jet. I nearly yelled at them to hurry up.

That flight was the longest in history. I received a phone call and I quickly answered it, hoping that it was Bella calling back. But it was Emmett, demanding to know where Rosalie and I had gone off to. I explained the situation and he hung up, saying something about getting out on the first available flight to Seattle.

The hours dragged on slowly. A snail would have been insulted by how slow seconds ticked by. I looked out of the window and I suddenly felt like vomiting. I had the feeling that something very bad had happened. I hoped that I was wrong and that Bella was all right but I felt the reality of situation weigh down on me.

Jacob would not stop until he got what he wanted and I definitely knew that now. Jasper's current situation was proof of that. Bella had told Rosalie she had escaped and was somewhere else but that didn't mean that he couldn't have been following her.

After a few more torturous hours, the jet landed. We ran to a car rental place and I got the fastest car they had. If a cop or anyone else tried to stop me, I would just pay them to let me continue on my way.

Luckily, no cops were in sight. Rosalie directed me into an area surrounded by trees. I looked at her skeptically but followed her instructions anyway. Before we could see the house, we saw the lights.

There were a load of cop cars and there was yellow tape. Rosalie ran out of the car before I had fully stopped. I turned off the engine and ran right after her. The police wouldn't let us go farther.

"My fiancée is here! She called me a few hours ago and said she was here! Her name is Isabella Swan!" I yelled.

"Isabella Swan? She's at Forks General if you want to see her," another man said. He looked older and with more experience. The moment his eyes fell on Rosalie, they widened and he frowned.

"I'll take you if you want," he offered.

Rosalie wiped her eyes. "Thanks, Harry. I would really appreciate that."

I followed them into the squad car. I would pick up the rental later on. The drive to Forks General was long and ominous. I didn't have the will power to ask why Bella was there because I had a bad feeling about it. When I walked down the long, white hall, bustling with activity, all I heard was a roaring in my ears. I stood right outside of her door and just stared at it for a few minutes. I finally took a deep breath in and opened the door.

What I saw was nothing as obvious as when Bella had been in the car accident. She looked a sickly pale and was nearly motionless save for the light rise and fall of her chest as she breathed in and out. I walked to her bedside and stared at her for a moment. She was alive but she looked dead. I wanted to cry, seeing my Bella like this. I felt like a pathetic asshole, not being able to save her from whatever had happened to her.

The nurse came in and checked Bella's machinery. I turned to face had and finally asked the haunting question. "What happened to her?" I asked.

She looked up at me, surprised and dazed. She seemed to be ogling me but she hid it better than others. "She was stabbed in the chest twice. She had a lot of blood loss but she's fine now. She's really dehydrated and in need of food so we scheduled her to wake up in a few minutes," she answered. She quickly wrote something on her charts and left the room.

Rosalie sneaked into the room. Only one person was allowed at a time and I couldn't find it in me to leave Bella's side. She looked anxious to tell me something and she gestured for me to follow her out.

I went outside after a long hesitation. "What is it , Rosalie?" I asked.

"I just found out that Jacob and Leah died. Jacob was shot in the chest three times and Leah was stabbed in some internal organs from what I heard. They're dead! And I heard that Felix was shot but he's fine. Chelsea and her son were with him when I passed by the room. They said he got lucky and the bullet missed all of the critical places," Rosalie informed me.

I sort of regretted that I would not be the one killing Jacob Black but I felt relieved that Bella was safe of a repeat of this nightmare. I nodded and thanked her for the information, wondering who Felix and Chelsea were.

When I entered the room, my eyes fell on the chocolate brown ones looking back at me. She smiled wanly at me and whispered in a hoarse voice, "Hi."

I smiled crookedly at the musical sound and I rant o her bedside. I kissed her with all the pent up frustration of the past two days and I felt her respond eagerly. She was breathing heavily when we separated and her smile brightened as she laughed lightly and repeated, "Hi."

I chuckled and kissed her neck lightly. "I love you, Bella. Please don't ever scare me like that again," I whispered.

Bella's eyes widened in panic. "What happened to them? Felix? Chelsea? Their son? Jasper? Leah? Jacob?" she asked in fear and worry.

"Rosalie told me that Felix was fine and Chelsea and their son was with him, whatever that means. Jasper is okay and alive and with Alice in New York. And Jacob and Leah are dead," I announced.

She cried and hugged me tighter to her. She kissed my neck and rubbed her cute little nose against it. "It's over? He's not going to hurt me anymore?" she asked, as if it were too good to be true.

I nodded. "It's over. I won't let anyone hurt you ever again," I promised.

She sighed and hugged me closer. She kissed me and held me tightly as her little form trembled. Whatever happened now, I would help her through it. Because I loved her. Because she deserved to be happy.

**A/N: See? I'm pretty sure you thought I was going to leave you hanging at the end of Bella's POV but I'm not quite that cruel. Now those of you who read the following letter will question my perversion level but I swear that I didn't write this. I'm not quite so, um, creative? My crazy cousin wrote this(She's also an aspiring author.) to me and it got me laughing so I thought you should read this after a heavy chapter like this one. But you have no business reading this if you're a young one.**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Dear, (my name here)**

**_____I only read the first and last sentence of the chapter. Not bad I will say…however, everyone knows a burger's not a burger without the meat that goes in the middle. Anyways, the penis is inserted into the vagina, pulled out (not all the way…well maybe if that's your thing) and this process is repeated until the male partner ejaculates his semen. The end. God bless. **

**Fahlulah(her alias)**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I hope you liked last chapter and the note. Lol. Thank you, my lovely readers and reviewers! =D**

**SHOUT OUT TO MY BITCH OF A COUSIN, FALULAH LIVE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent!**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 20:**

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella was in the hospital for a week. Today was Christmas Eve. This was the first one Alice and I had spent without our parents. All through her stay, I could feel the turmoil of emotions radiate off of her. Guilt, sadness, worry, and an infinite amount more. She had been apologizing about everything. She sent hand written letters to our guests, apologizing about the wedding cancellation, which I found to be ridiculous, but she was so stubborn that I couldn't change her mind.

At one point, I asked her why exactly she was sad but she didn't answer. I could see it in her eyes though. There was sadness there, just under the surface. The only emotion stronger than it was the ever-present guilt. I asked Rosalie if she knew why Bella was upset but she got a funny look on her face and said I was being absurd.

A lot of people came to Forks to visit Bella and when Jasper came walking in through the door, with a newly engaged Alice, Bella had been crying with joy and she had hugged him and repeatedly asked for forgiveness and then, she had congratulated Alice with genuine enthusiasm. Alice just rolled her eyes and said that there was nothing to forgive because Bella couldn't control the actions of others and thanked her for the congratulations.

All in all, this experience seemed to bring our group of friends closer. So close, that I suspected that everyone but me knew the reason for Bella's sadness. It was frustrating to retain myself from begging her to tell me. She was still weak and had to recover was what I always told myself, and that's what had kept me quiet.

When we were getting ready to leave the hospital and Bella had changed from the hospital gown to jeans and a blouse with a heavy jacket, I decided to finally ask her what was wrong. We were in my precious Volvo, driving to Seattle's airport, where we would all take the private jet to New York, when I asked her.

"Bella, you've been awfully quiet. What's going on in that beautiful head of yours?" I asked softly, preparing myself to ask the bigger question.

Bella sighed, "Too many things at once. So many that there's a blur between the lines and everything is undistinguishable."

"Bella, love, why have you been sad all week?" I finally asked. I felt a relief to get it out there and acknowledge that I knew her feelings. I knew her too well for her to hide them from me.

She looked at me in surprise. Obviously, she thought she had fooled me but just because I didn't say anything didn't mean that I didn't know. She bit her lip and looked hesitant.

"Tell me, Bella," I begged, reaching out to grab one of her delicate hands while I drove. She squeezed my hand lightly and let go.

"I just-I wanted us to get married for so long and then, when it was finally going to happen, it was ruined. All I want to do is be your wife and it seems to be impossible to accomplish," she whispered.

I felt relief. All this time I thought it might be because she felt personally responsible for the deaths that had occurred a week ago or that she was getting depressed.

I laughed out in happiness and took her hand back in mine. "So, does Vegas sound good to you?" I asked.

She looked up at me with wide eyes. "You would do that for me?" she asked.

I turned to face her for a brief moment, seeing as how I was the driver, and stared at her lovingly.

"I would do anything for you, Bella. I love you and all I'll ever need is you. I love you, Bella," I laughed. I was on a high in my emotions. I loved being able to say I loved her. I had been so scared to almost lose her for a second time and now that she was better, I would do anything to make her happy, and what made her happy also happened to make me happy in this case.

She laughed and lazily threw her head against the head rest, closing her eyes with a bright smile on her amazingly beautiful face. I hugged her against my side as I sped down the highway. I had Bella call the others and told them that there had been a change of plans for our destination. The others surprised us by wanting to come. I suppose that they had all learned that life doesn't wait and that they should just get married. But I don't think that anyone really imagined getting married by an Elvis impersonator. Especially a really crappy one. But guess what? It happened.

The plane landed on a landing strip and we all went to a hotel that undoubtedly had to have a casino. I mean, what was the point in being here if we weren't going to have fun?

Alice dragged Rosalie and Bella to a store with wedding dresses. They were going to go for simple but elegant, and sexy not slutty, according to Alice. In other words, I had no idea what they were getting. Alice said it really didn't matter what we wore because the brides were going to be gorgeous enough for the two in the relationship.

I decided on a green button-up shirt since I knew that Bella liked it on me and I wore the blue jeans that Bella liked best on me. I knew that she liked them on me because I had caught her countless times checking out my butt.

Emmett, Jasper, and I went and bought our fiancée's wedding rings, which was a tough job to find Bella's because I wanted something unique but I managed. Then, we went down to the casino area and started gambling. Emmett was lucky today. Jasper and I wee more careful with our money than Emmett so after we lost more than we would have liked, we actually paid attention to what Emmett was doing. He was the reckless one of the group and we would've been worried about all the money he was using had he not been winning more money than he put in.

Eventually, Rosalie called us to go to the nearby chapel we had decided on and told us to hurry up. Emmett cashed in his chips and we left in a hurry. They were waiting for us at the doorway and my heart sped up when I saw Bella.

They had told me that Bella had looked gorgeous in her wedding dress back at our first attempt to marry and I had missed it. I had not seen her or the dress. But I was seeing her now and I felt the love in me amplify.

She was all in white, waiting for _me_ at a chapel so we could get married. It was a dream come true. I offered her my arm when I saw her and she took it, blushing when she saw me ogling her. I had asked her to be my blushing bride and so far, she was not disappointing.

"Bella, I love you," I whispered into her ear and I kissed her cheek. She was blushing deeper and I wanted to groan. That blush of hers against her skin made me want her so bad.

Rosalie and Emmett went first since they had been the first to be engaged. The Elvis impersonator was ogling Rosalie and was oblivious to Emmett's searing glare. The Elvis wannabe seemed to silently mourn as Emmett kissed the bride. It was Bella and me now.

We heard nothing of what was being said. We stared deeply into each other's eyes and in that way alone, we conveyed the love we had for each other. The only parts I heard where the necessary ones.

"Do you take Isabella Marie Swan to be your lawfully wedded wife…" "You may kiss the bride."

Everything else that had been said was a complete blank when I thought back. I had a feeling that it was the same way for Bella. When I kissed her for the first time as my wife, I felt a thrill go through me.

I stayed to watch my little sister get married like a dutiful big brother but all the while, I just felt like going caveman on Bella. I imagined throwing her over my shoulder and keeping her hostage in our hotel room for many, many days.

When Alice and Jasper got married, I welcomed him into the family and we all went our separate ways for the rest of the day.

**(Bella's POV)**

Edward and I took the elevator and since we were alone, we were having an intense make out session. I had always thought it was stupid and I would never do that when I got married while I watched movies and saw people doing this but I was so wrong.

Edward carried me all the way to our room and over the threshold. He closed the door and I ran my hands over his shirt. I t brought out the wonderful green of his eyes…but it was too much clothing for my liking. I quickly unbuttoned his shirt and threw it off somewhere. I had been checking out his tight butt while we were in the chapel and now it was time to see it all. I yanked down his pants and boxers with one sharp tug.

I would never get tired of seeing Edward. I would never get enough of him…because he was so perfect and I loved him with my whole being.

I licked his chest and I heard him moan. I smiled and looked up at him form underneath my eyelashes. "All this is all mine. Only mine. My Christmas Eve present," I stated.

I unzipped my dress slowly and pulled it off slowly. He growled when he saw that I wasn't wearing a bra. I wanted to hug him and cry because he was looking straight at the thin scars on my chest and he wasn't disgusted but my other needs won out. He eyed the garter mischievously and took it off with his teeth slowly and sensuously. I nearly came with just watching him.

He picked me up into his arms and kissed my neck. "I love you, Bella. I've only ever loved you and I only ever will," he whispered against my neck.

I felt the truth of his words ring through my head and I laughed happily. Who would have thought that Isabella Marie Swan would become a wing woman, meet an incredible guy, go through hell with her stalker ex, and survive it all to end up with her one and only true love? I reminded myself that I was no longer Isabella Swan. I was Bella Cullen. I smiled at the thought and kissed him passionately.

"I'll love you forever and always," I declared. I ran my hand through his messy, bronze hair while I kissed him. He lifted me up from under my butt cheeks and I wrapped my legs around his waist. I felt his length brush against my sex and I threw my head back, moaning. He pushed me up against the wall and I held onto him tightly as he entered me. I felt my nails claw into his back as he pushed into me. I met his every thrust and made him go deeper. He placed my ankles on his shoulders as he pushed harder and harder.

"Fuck Edward!" I yelled. My breathing was coming harder and I would have been embarrassed about that fact, had I not been caught up in the feeling of pleasure that resounded through my body as he continually plunged deeper. He took my areola in his mouth and sucked on it. My heart was beating erratically and I felt the coil in my stomach release. I felt him get ready to fill me with his seed.

I bit into his shoulder to hold back the scream of pleasure as we both came together. He screamed my name and I bit hard on his muscular figure. I licked the area and sent shivers down his spine. He kissed the scars on my chest and took me to the bed.

"Round two?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows at me mischievously. I yanked him down and we decided to go for another round. And another. And another. Until we were so tired that we fell asleep with exhaustion.

When I woke up, my eyes fluttered open slowly. I opened my eyes and saw a tray of breakfast by my side and it was still hot. I sat up, tucking the sheet under my arm securely and I looked around in a daze. My eyes fell upon Edward's smiling form as he approached me in a robe. I wanted to explore that body of his some more but I was aching after so much of our repeated activity from the previous day.

I smiled and blushed. I had been so nervous the first time I was about to marry him and the second time around, I had felt completely at ease because I was positive that no one and nothing would come between us. I was always so nervous that I wouldn't be a good wife but I now realized that all I had to do was continue to be myself and do the things I did regularly and I was set.

Edward kissed my swollen lips and whispered, "Good morning, Mrs. Cullen. Did you sleep well?" I threw my head back and sighed with my eyes closed. I loved the idea of being Mrs. Cullen. It meant so much more to me than anyone could imagine.

I felt him nibbling on my neck and I laughed. "What exactly do you think you're doing, Mr. Cullen?" I teased.

"I'm giving attention to my beautiful wife's graceful neck. I couldn't resist with it being so tempting and taunting," he chuckled as he nipped at my delicate, pale skin.

I threw my arms around his strong, muscular arms and I trailed my finger slowly down his spine. He shivered and moaned against my neck. He held me tighter against him and I clutched myself tighter to him. I never wanted this perfect moment to end but at that moment, we were, unfortunately, interrupted by my favorite pixie-like sister-in-law.

"Bella! Edward! Are you there?!" she screamed.

I sighed and rested my chin on Edward's amazing chest as I looked up at him from underneath my eyelashes and bit my lip. "What do we do?" I asked as quietly as possible.

He moaned silently as he ogled me. "I really wish I could ravage you but trying to ignore Alice is like trying to ignore a force of nature. It isn't going to happen. And she probably already knows we're here. She's extremely observant," he whispered back, kissing my collarbone and helping me up.

I took the sheet with me and went into the bathroom. I turned on the shower and washed my face while I waited for the water to get warmer. I closed my eyes as I felt the heat envelope me. I rested against the bathroom counter with my eyes closed and relaxed. I suddenly felt warm arms wrap around me. I opened my eyes to see my most favorite pair of green eyes in the entire universe.

"Well, Mrs. Cullen, how about a shower, seeing as how Alice wants us to meet up downstairs at the casino area so we can all converse," he exclaimed.

"Doth thou know what Lady Alice wants?" I decided to make it sound all Shakespearian in an attempt to joke lamely.

"No, I do not. If I find out before our little meeting, I will inform you but…" He trailed off and bit the inside of his cheek.

"But what?" I asked, pressing my lips against his sexy Adam's apple. I smiled when he groaned. I had recently found out that it was one of his favorite spots to be kissed on.

"But this," he replied. He lifted me and the sheet fell to the floor, leaving me exposed. He opened the shower door and deposited me there. He took off his robe and boxers quickly and joined me.

We washed each other and let me tell you, best shower of my life. His hands roamed over my skin and he became distracted a few times but I guided him back on course.

He let me wash him slowly and we decided to do a quickie because it was too much to see and feel but not taste. We were in a similar position as yesterday only now my head was thrown back with nothing to lean on as I tightened my thighs against his hips.

One we were out, we dressed in a hurry because we had taken our sweet time observing each other in the shower. I put on a tight-fitted shirt and some tight jeans. On our way out, I groped Edward and laughed at his look of surprise.

"All for me," I reminded him and skipped to the elevator, waiting for him to catch up as he closed the hotel room door.

When we got downstairs, we saw a smiling Alice and Rosalie and Emmett just arriving as we did.

They were freshly showered, too, and Rosalie's hair was sticking up a little in the back. I smoothed it our for her and snickered. She shot me a glare that quickly turned to a superior stare as she saw another girl ogling Emmett. Rosalie tugged him to her and kissed him heavily. He seemed dazed after that.

"Why did you gather us here, Alice?" Edward asked since no one else did.

"Well, if you must know, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie and I have to return to New York. And I have a feeling that we will have to tell mom and dad about our recent marriages and since it is Christmas, I would like to spend it with them," Alice smirked.

We all realized that Alice was right. Rosalie had to return so she could prepare for her new Broadway show. Emmett needed to go back to his intern work. Alice needed to get back to her wing woman company. Heavens knows how long she was gone with Jasper then me in the hospital and now getting married. Jasper was a very successful baker. He baked cakes and pastries for celebrities. He had baked our wedding cake. Luckily, Edward had planned our honeymoon to take about a month so we were in the clear. But I missed home and we definitely needed to inform Carlisle and Esme about our elopement.

I nodded. "We should get back as soon as possible. You all have so many things that you have to do and we can't procrastinate. Plus, we have to explain that their children are married," I exclaimed.

They nodded. "I ordered the plane to get here. It will be here in about two hours so…we should enjoy our time here while we can't do anything about it," Alice grinned.

I laughed. "I'm going back to the room to pack and then, I'll come down to the casino-" My stomach cut me off.

"How about breakfast and then we do all that?" Rosalie suggested teasingly. I laughed and we all went somewhere edible.

I wasn't dying of hunger so Edward and I shared a plate. We all talked easily and laughed. It felt so weird to be married couples when last time we had all hung out like this, two couples were engaged and one was in a long-term relationship.

Edward went with me to the hotel room and we packed what little we had since we both had to buy clothes when we got here. One thing led to another and we didn't go to the casino after all. We went downstairs and met up with the others again. They smiled at us knowingly and I just rolled my eyes. I had almost been killed two weeks ago. I deserved a little action with my husband. At least I believed I deserved that.

I sat next to Edward on the plane and laid my head on his shoulder. I fell asleep there. I was so worn out and I hated flights so it was easier to just sleep through them. Edward called Carlisle and told him that Jasper, Alice, me, him, and I would be joining them today for Christmas. He left Rosalie and Emmett out since they had requested it. We all knew what they would be doing for Christmas.

Carlisle and Esme agreed. I only hoped that the news wouldn't be taken as a bad thing. But I had talked and gotten to know the Cullen family long enough that I felt there was a slim chance of that.

**A/N: Check out the wedding dresses, wedding rings, and Alice's engagement ring on my profile! And in three more chapters, you'll have to make a decision…but I'm not saying what that is yet. I hoped you liked it! The action is not over yet so don't be alarmed if I don't update for awhile. I start school tomorrow so that's why. Thanks for reading! Please review, lovelies…and FALULAH LIVE. **

**~SilencingVana~**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I am so tired. I have had less than four hours of sleep for the past three days. Homework is already killing me. Sorry for not updating but I hope you understand. Anyway, here's chapter 21, so enjoy and please review, okay? =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! **

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 21: **

**(Bella's POV)**

Luckily, I wasn't jetlagged when we landed. Alice gave me one of my Christmas presents from her before we all went off to get ready for the big Christmas dinner. It was a dark green floor-length dress. She got me a pair of golden heels and at first, I had been frightened that I was going to fall flat on my face but I tried them on and they were easier to walk in than I had anticipated.

Edward and I slept for an hour and then, the alarm clock woke us up. I put on the dress and heels and put extra effort on my make-up. It almost looked as good as when Alice had done it for my first attempt at a wedding. I curled my hair and left it down. I threw a coat over my dress and Edward hurriedly got the Bugatti so I wouldn't freeze in the New York December cold.

I put the gifts in the car and we were off to see my new in-laws.

I felt extraordinarily nervous. What if Esme got really upset at me because she hadn't attended her son's wedding?

I fiddled with my fingers, something I hadn't done in a long time, and Edward took my hands in one of his to calm me. The moment he touched me, I knew everything would be all right.

When we arrived, Edward helped me carry the presents inside his parents' house. They smiled warmly at me and I noticed that Alice and Jasper had already arrived.

Jasper was helping Esme cook as Alice helped decorate the tree with Carlisle. Everyone greeted us warmly and I set off to help in the kitchen as Edward helped with the decorations.

Jasper and I exchanged secretive smiles as we helped Esme out in the kitchen. It was funny to see the difference in how I noticed more about Esme now that I was married to her son. She was very bossy in the kitchen and she laughed and chastised easily.

I set the table while Esme and Jasper brought the food out to the table. We all sat down after Edward, Alice, and Carlisle finished placing the presents under the tree. Carlisle said grace and we ate. We made easy talk. Everything seemed so effortless but I was sure that Esme wanted to try to comfort me with what had happened back at Forks and I was sure that Carlisle was curious about what had happened but they also knew that it was much too soon for me to talk about it and that I had had a rough week…up until yesterday…not that they knew that.

I helped Esme with the dishes while the others went to the living room to watch Scrooge. She looked really excited but I didn't know how she could possibly be more excited than me.

We walked into the living room and they put the television on mute while we unwrapped our gifts. Esme had given me a trip to the spa. Carlisle had gotten me Twizzlers because he had seen how crazy I got when I saw them. I laughed when I saw them. I peeked into the bag that Alice said held my present from her to me and I was glad I didn't take it out. It was a skimpy piece of lace that was somehow still considered lingerie. Jasper had bought me a nice watch since he had noticed that I was always depending on my phone to tell what time it was. Edward had gotten me a beautiful diamond necklace.

Everyone thanked one another as we opened our gifts. When we had finally settled down, us, the newlyweds made eye contact and we all decided that our little, bold Alice would be the one to make the announcement.

Alice tapped her champagne flute and cleared her throat to get everyone's attention. "Mother, Father, Edward and I have an announcement to make," she declared.

Edward and Alice made eye contact and they both blurted, "We're married," at the same time.

Carlisle looked shocked but Esme looked smug. "I knew it! I know that you don't wear a ring on that finger for no reason," she stated.

I felt like an idiot. None of us had thought to take off our rings. We were such a bright group. Carlisle and Esme congratulated us. Esme demanded to know the when and where.

"Las Vegas, yesterday," Alice exclaimed.

We were tackled with hugs and I felt happiness fill me. My life finally felt like it was complete. When my parents had died and Jacob had crushed me, I had felt incomplete and broken but I had Rose and Emmett and the few friends I had stayed in contact with. I had had a reason to get up in the mornings but I had felt like I would become the lonely old woman with the fifty million cats.

Then, I gave up my dreams to go to college so I could help Rosalie achiever her dreams. The wing woman job had felt like a permanent thing until I met Edward. When I met Edward, my life felt like instead of patching itself up, it was reconstructing itself completely but in a good way.

I was happy and I had a family. I was sure that father and mother would have approved. These people were wonderful and special and I loved them. They were with me through thick and thin. Now, I felt like these coming days were going to be better. They could only become more perfect.

We finally left their house and Edward drove us back to our place. He looked at me and smiled. "I love you, Bella. I knew they would welcome you into the family without a problem," he said.

I nodded. "Once you calmed me down, I knew that it would all be all right. I feel like everything will be all right as long as I'm with you," I confessed.

Edward smiled. "I feel the same way," he replied, briefly taking a glance at me with a loving expression on his face. He saw the pensive look on his face.

"Edward, I've been thinking and…" How could I put this in a simple manner?

"What have you been thinking, Bella?" Edward pressed. He looked so concerned.

"I was talking to Chelsea when I was still in the hospital and…she said she had a friend who worked at a book publishing company. I've dreamed of becoming an author since I was little and I was hoping that you would support me," I stated.

Edward smiled crookedly. "Bella, if that's what you want then, I will you support you. I only want your happiness," he laughed in relief. Perhaps, he had thought it was something bad. I didn't think it to be and apparently, neither did he.

We went into the house. I wasn't sleepy because of that nap during the day and because of my nap on the plane ride so instead, we watched _Finding Nemo_. Edward had to hold back his laughter when he saw me crying at the beginning of the movie. It wasn't my fault that the part was sad.

I fell asleep in Edward's strong arms. This was mine. This life with him was forever. And I couldn't have been more lucky to have married him. To spend my life with him forever.

My dream was so peaceful. I was by an ocean and Edward and I were holding hands. We were watching the sunset and it bathed us in its beautiful light. My dream turned dark and I saw the laughing faces of Leah and Jacob. I felt an ache in my stomach and I felt fear. Was this life of mine too good to be true? The faces rushed at me and disappeared into a puff of smoke right before they could reach me.

I opened my eyes and Edward had his arms wrapped around me. We were on the bed so he must've carried me over here after I fell asleep. I held onto him tighter and kissed his cheek. I buried my face in his neck and inhaled his wonderful scent. I let his light snoring lull me to sleep again.

**(Edward's POV)**

Bella was shivering a bit when I woke up. It took me a second to figure out why. I had hogged all the cover and it was cold because I had forgotten to turn on the heater last night. I quickly covered her and went to turn on the heater.

I took out my Blackberry to check out the latest news in the stock market. Everything seemed to be going okay so I went to Yahoo to check out my inbox. I was about to click the 'sign in' button when something caught my eye. I froze when I saw the picture of Alice, Jasper, Bella, and me. I clicked on it to see what they were saying about us. A small article was written with the picture on the side.

_The Cullen children are off the market, ladies and gents. Sources say that Alice Cullen's (boss of NYC Cullen Wingwoman) long time beau, Jasper Whitlock (celebrity pasty chef), seems to have wanted a wedding fast because just a week after proposing they were hitched in Vegas on Christmas Eve. The main purpose of the trip there was for her older brother, Edward Cullen (boss of Cullen Corp.) to marry his fiancée of three months, Isabella Swan (ex-wing woman for NYC Cullen Wingwoman) after their first failed attempt at marriage when she was kidnapped by her now deceased ex-boyfriend, Jacob Black. Two others were reportedly there with the couples. Isabella Swan's younger sister, Rosalie Swan, and her fiancé were there and were also married. _

I didn't finish reading the article. I was paying attention to something else. All our names were underlined with a big dash line and I felt compelled to know what they had written about Bella. I quickly double clicked on her name and a different page popped up. It was titled Isabella Swan's Bio.

_Isabella (Bella) Marie Swan was born September 13, 1984 to Charles Swan and Renée Swan. She has one younger sibling named Rosalie Cheyenne Swan. She was born and raised in Phoenix, Arizona for the majority of her life and grew up with her wealthy_

_maternal grandparents, sister, and parents until her grandparents died a month before she turned seventeen. In her grandparents' will, it stated that neither Swan child would touch their trust funds until they turned twenty-five. Forced to live a normal life, Charles Swan moved his family to Forks, Washington, where he eventually became a police officer and then, chief of police and his wife became a kindergarten teacher. The Swan girls went to Forks High School where Isabella had her first serious relationship with Jacob Black when they were both juniors. Isabella reportedly caught Jacob Black cheating on her with Leah Clearwater and she broke off the relationship and avoided him. Two months after Isabella turned seventeen nineteen and went off to college, her parents died when her father lost control of the car on the icy road. Isabella immediately returned to Forks to be with younger sister, Rosalie, who was already romantically involved with Emmett McCarty. She had her parents buried in Phoenix, in the same cemetery as her grandparents and she returned to Forks to be with younger sister, Rosalie, dropping out of college all together. She stayed in Forks until her sister graduated from high school. They then went to New York to start out fresh. Isabella got a job at NYC Cullen Wingwoman as a wing woman and Rosalie got a job as a Broadway actress. Shortly after her sister got engaged in March, Jacob Black reappeared in Isabella's life. On a job assignment she met Edward Cullen just days after meeting him when Edward deemed it unsafe for her to continue living by herself after her ex, Jacob, tried to rape her and Edward came to the rescue. She was in a car accident six months later after and sources have informed us that it was out of panic that she lost control of the car because she had seen Jacob Black following her after she had just finished her wing woman gig for the night. She obtained a broken leg and arm and soon after, quit her job. Isabella and Edward were together for approximately six and a half months before he proposed. The wedding planners, Rosalie Swan and Alice Cullen, detailed the wedding and made it look immaculate. Unfortunately, Isabella was kidnapped by Jacob Black when she was already in the church, in a room, alone. Jasper Whitlock was sent to investigate Isabella's screaming and was shot when Jacob tried to make a hasty escape with the bride-to-be. Jacob got away with her. Official reports were recently found saying that Jacob Black and Leah Clearwater had Isabella kidnapped in Forks for two days before she regained consciousness. Isabella knocked Leah unconscious with a wine bottle while Jacob was out of the house. She escaped through a window in his room and ran into the forest where she was lost for an hour. She ran to an old friend's house and called the police. She was said to have made a second call to Edward but the call was cut short when Jacob and Leah cut off the electricity. Jacob and Leah broke into the house where Felix Volturi, her friend's husband, hid them in a little safe room in the wall of the living room. Felix went to confront Jacob when he was shot in the back by Leah Clearwater. Jacob and Leah found the others' hiding spot and broke through the wood of the wall. They dragged Isabella out of the wall when Leah decided to attack her. Isabella was defending herself when Jacob tried to sneak up behind her with a knife but she moved out of the way and Leah was stabbed in an internal organ and reportedly bled to death. Jacob told Isabella that he would commit suicide after killing her so he wouldn't have to live without her. He stabbed her in the chest just as the police arrived. He was shot in the chest three times and died. Isabella was rushed to Forks General Hospital where she recuperated and was discharged a week later on Christmas Eve. Isabella, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett jetted off to Vegas that same day and the three couples were married there. The couples were said to be returning home for Christmas with the Cullen parents. _

I was furious to say the least. Bella hadn't wanted to talk about what had happened to her in detail so she had given us a summarized version but here was everything that was on the police report. I was livid because somehow, some filthy reporter had gotten their hands on some very private information. Here was her life, splayed out before me and before many other strangers. I couldn't let her find out about this. She would be mortified and hurt.

I got a call from Alice. "Oh, my God, Edward! Did you see the news?! Jasper was watching the news and it was talking about the police reports on Bella's case and they just blurted it out to the world! Does Bella know yet?! Did you know yet?!" Alice shrieked into the phone.

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Yes, Alice. I knew about it. I just read it on the web. No, Alice. Bella does not know and I intend on keeping it that way. Please call the others and ask them for their discretion. The last thing I need to do is ruin Bella's peace so soon after her recent hospital trip," I replied.

"Of course. I'm so sorry, Edward. Hopefully, they'll leave you alone," she exclaimed.

"Yeah. Hopefully. Listen, Alice, I have to go but I'll call you back later, okay?" I said.

"All right. Bye," she hung up.

I went into the kitchen and tried to make pancakes. Key word: tried. I felt something warm press up against me. I smiled when I saw Bella's hand. I was staring at her wedding ring. She pushed me away from the stove and I watched as she cooked. She was almost graceful while cooking. She was in her element.

She added a few things onto the pancakes and I gave up trying to assist her. It was clear that she had everything under control and that I was only in the way. Her smiles didn't reach her eyes but I knew she would tell me what was troubling her when she was ready. I just hoped that she didn't find out about her personal life being leaked into the public.

We sat at the table and ate chocolate chip pancakes and blueberry pancakes. We joked and talked about unimportant things and we relaxed for the rest of the day. If only life could always be so easy.

**A/N: Dun-dun-dun! Next chapter, things are going to get crazy. Now please leave me your lovely reviews! =D**

**P.S. I'm thinking about making a prequel to True Love. I don't know yet. **

**~SilencingVana~**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: Thanks for reading and reviewing! Is this story coming to its end, as some asked? Um, I'm not answering that. You will. You'll see. Just read the author's note next chapter. =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent!**

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 22:**

**(Edward's POV)**

My month of vacation for the honeymoon was up. One week had been used up when Bella had been in the hospital and the rest of the time, well, that was the honeymoon…and let me tell you, it was great. Every time.

I was so disappointed that my time with Bella had flown by so fast but we had the rest of our lives to be together and that thought cheered me up.

I walked into the office and got smiles and congratulations from a lot of employees. Apparently, everyone had found out about my marriage over the course of time that I had been gone. Good. Perhaps, that would stop a few people's insistent flirting.

The day was a bore. I had to talk to a few share holders about business and its progress. I had to go to Russia next week to finalize some details with a future business partner. I felt emptiness just thinking about being away from Bella for so long.

Katie told me all the calls I had received and the messages I had. I told her to bring me a few files and made the necessary phone calls. All the while, I thought of Bella and how alone she must be in the penthouse. She would surly be working on her story.

She had yet to tell me what it was about. She said I would just have to wait and see like the rest of the world. I reminded her that I wasn't the rest of the world and she said that she wanted it to be a surprise. I always wanted to make her happy so I allowed it. Not that I had much choice.

Bella gracefully accepted the money I gave her for the expenses of our first wedding setting. I told her that she needed a refund and I would return her money. She had to accept defeat when I reminded her that I was her husband now and she had no excuse to not let me provide for her now.

Bella did eventually find out about her biography leak on the internet and television. She was furious. She was a very private person and her space had been invaded. We were currently suing the reporter that had stolen the Forks police department archives on Bella's case. And the officer that had supplied the archived had been fired. It had been a rookie looking for an extra buck.

Chelsea had called Bella and told her that her connection in the book publishing company was willing to meet with her when she was done writing her story. Bella was dedicated to writing that story the best and fastest she could.

I rested my head against the back of my leather chair. I spun around to face out toward the glass windows in the office. It was so hectic down in the streets. I was so high up, on the top floor, that everything looked like little toy versions of what they actually were.

I sighed as I admired the beautiful day. The sun was out but it was cloudy so it wasn't overwhelmingly hot. I noticed that the clouds slowly got darker and moved at a snail's pace across the amazing, blue sky. It was going to probably rain later on.

Katie knocked on the door and brought me the files I needed. She looked nervous and I wondered why. "Katie, is there something wrong?" I asked.

She looked slightly frightened. "Mr. Cullen, Miss Jessica Stanley is on the first floor making a commotion. She's demanding to see you or she says that she'll talk to your wife. Do you want me to call security to escort her out or do you want me to send her up?" she asked in a shaky voice.

I had to hold back my growl. I had nothing to hid but, I didn't want Jessica causing Bella any pain with her lies. I would have to see her. "Send her up," I ordered in a gruff voice.

Katie nodded and got out quickly. As soon as she closed the door, I threw my empty coffee mug at the wall. I watched it shatter into pieces. I waited, silently fuming. Whatever Jessica had to say, I knew I wouldn't like it. She was like a venomous snake. She bit and choked and tightened her hold until she got her way or destroyed others.

Katie opened the door and Jessica pushed her out of the way as she barged into my office. Katie silently closed the door, leaving us alone.

"So, I wait for five years for you to propose and nothing but you meet Bella and suddenly, you're married! I don't know how you met Bella but she has nothing on me! How dare you leave me for that filthy trash!" Jessica fumed.

She didn't. But she had. And no one, NO ONE, got away with talking like that about my Bella. I was slightly confused because her words indicated that she knew Bella but that couldn't be. I decided to ignore that trivial detail at the moment and I lashed out.

"Do not ever talk about my wife like that! You have no right! The reason that I never proposed to you was because you cheated on me and because now I realize that I never truly loved you! Bella is so much better a person that you will ever be so don't talk about her like you know her! And don't get confused with who the filthy trash is, Jessica! You're the one who was cheating on me so don't come in here pretending like you were the best thing that ever happened to me because, believe me, you were the worst! Now get out!" I yelled. I felt the heat in my face an I knew I was red and I was aware that the majority of the floor had just heard my outburst but I didn't give a damn! I would take care of that later.

Jessica eyed me in disbelief. "This isn't over, Cullen. If I can't be happy, you won't be either!" she hissed and stomped out of the office. I winced as I heard things being thrown and shattered.

I slumped down into my chair. How was I going to keep Jessica away from Bella? I feared that whatever lies Jessica invented would be believed by Bella. I would have to talk to Bella about the situation so thing didn't get our of control later.

The rest of my time in the office was actually spent doing things. I used my anger and transferred it into useful energy and nearly caught up with everything I was supposed to do. If I continued at this rate, I would be caught up in no time and I would spend more of my time with my beautiful new wife.

I smiled at that thought. Thinking of Bella as my wife and knowing that she was mine and that she loved me made my heart burst with love and pride. I decided to call her. Her phone rang a few times until she answered.

"Hello," I heard her soft, quiet voice answer.

"Hello, my Bella. I was wondering if you would like some Chinese for dinner?" I asked.

I could hear noises as if she were in a store or something. I wondered what she would be doing out but I didn't think of it too much. Maybe we had ran out of something at the house that she needed to pick up.

"Yeah. Chinese sounds great. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" she stated flatly.

"Of course. I love you, Bella," I exclaimed.

"I love you, too, baby. Bye," she hung up.

I was feeling slightly confused. She had seemed distracted and a little bit scared. Whatever it was that had her like that had to be more than deciding on what brand of toilet paper to buy. Usually her attitude brightened at my voice. Perhaps, I was thinking too highly of myself. I knew that I would find out whatever was bothering her when I got home so I hurried and shut down my computer. I grabbed my coat and briefcase and left, saying goodbye to Katie. I stopped by our usual Chinese restaurant and ordered some food to go.

I drove the car and turned on my music. It soothed my nerves and I relaxed. I took the things out of my car and walked to the penthouse. I was outside of the door when I heard crying. I quickly opened the door to see what was wrong.

**(Bella's POV)**

I had been so enveloped in happiness for the last few weeks that I hadn't noticed anything out of the norm. but now that I was alone and not covered in an Edward-induced haze of the mind, I realized that something was terribly out of place.

I was late. I was never late whenever I was off birth control and as I wrote my story and watched _30 Days of Night_ for something to do, as I watched all the blood that covered the snow, I remembered I had not had my period in over a month. I hadn't gotten my Depo shot in a while and I knew that I could very likely be pregnant.

Rosalie called me but I didn't answer. The sooner I found out that it had all been an overreaction on my part, the sooner I could get on with my life and be happy. I would be more responsible from now on.

I could ignore many calls but one I could not was any that came from Edward. His voice would help me get through this afternoon. I was in an aisle in the pharmacy staring at all the different pregnancy tests when my phone started to ring.

I looked down at the screen to see that it was Edward calling. I flipped the phone open and could barely manage a whispered, "Hello.""Hello, my Bella. I was wondering if you would like some Chinese for dinner?" I heard Edward ask me. I felt as if I was hearing his voice from a million miles away.

The damn pharmacy had elevator music on and it was quite loud. I hoped that Edward didn't notice the unfamiliar background noise. I took a deep breath and inhaled the familiar scents of powder and such.

"Yeah. Chinese sounds great. Listen, I have to go. I'll see you later, okay?" I stated, feeling number by the second as I continued my staring contest with all the different brands of pregnancy tests.

"Of course. I love you, Bella," he exclaimed.

I smiled slightly at his words. "I love you, too, baby. Bye," I hung up. Just hearing Edward's voice had made me pluck up the courage to pick out a test. I put ten different brands of pregnancy tests into the basket and walked over to the cashier.

The older woman raise a perfectly penciled eyebrow as she glanced down at the tests questioningly but I didn't feel like hearing her talk so I tapped my fingers impatiently on the counter. She smiled in understanding and scanned the items. I balked at the total but I decided that I couldn't go all cheap in my moment of crisis so I paid for everything reluctantly.

I grabbed the bags and rushed to the Volvo. I threw the bags on the passenger seat as I started the car. My mind went blank for the whole drive. I didn't want to think about any of this. I would decide what to do when I had my definite answer.

I got out of the car with the bags and went through the motions of everything mechanically. I didn't fell human. I felt like Jell-O. I would melt with too much and I was wobbly enough as it was.

I grabbed the Sunny-D from the refrigerator and made my way to the bathroom with the bags. I drank and peed on all the sticks. I swore to never drink Sunny-D ever again after that. I set my cooking timer and waited in the living room, staring but not really paying attention to the television that I had turned on to supposedly distract me.

When I heard the timer ding, I jumped ten feet in the air. My heart was racing and I walked slowly to the bathroom. The hallway seemed to get longer and farther away. I scooped dup the pregnancy tests and carried them to the living room with me.

I set each one down with care on the coffee table and turned off the television. I tried to do everything as slow as possible but I had nothing else to do. I briefly thought about abandoning the tests and continuing writing my story while I waited for Edward to return from work but I decided to not be a coward for once.

I picked up each test one by one and saw the same thing over and over again. Positive. Positive. Positive. My heart lurched and I felt tears spring to my eyes. I gasped for air and cried.

"No! No! No! No!" I yelled, sobbing out of control. I heard the door open but I was beyond stopping the flow of my endless tears.

I heard the door open and close and the dropping of some plastic bags but I couldn't see anything because my vision was blurred by tears. I couldn't do this!

"Bella, what's wron-" I heard him cut off and heard his sharp intake of breath. I knew the second he spotted the pregnancy tests. I was also aware that he probably was looking at them right now. A few more minutes passed and the only thing that broke the silence was my uncontrollable sobbing.

Edward finally spoke up. "Bella, are you okay?" he asked softly.

I felt like a volcano. The shaking and rumbling happened and now, the magma was exploding from the inner depths of me, the volcano.

"No, I am not okay! I'm not ready for this, Edward! I can't do anything right! How the hell am I supposed to have a kid and expect it to turn out any better than me! I can't do this, Edward! I won't! I won't fuck up some kid's life by giving them the worst mother in the world! I won't do it!" I yelled. I couldn't see anything through the thick layer of tears that continued their descent down my face.

I suddenly felt Edward shaking me by the shoulders. "Bella, calm down! What are you saying?! That you don't want to have the baby?!" he shouted back in my face incredulously.

"I'M NOT READY FOR THIS, EDWARD! I'M A SCREW UP AT EVERYTHING! I WON'T INVOLVE A BABY IN MY FUCKIN' LIFE ONLY TO HAVE IT HAVE WORSE LUCK THAN ME!" I yelled, almost feeling my lungs come up my throat with the force behind the insane volume of screaming.

"Bella, FUCKING LISTEN TO ME! YOU WILL HAVE THIS BABY AND YOU WILL BE A WONDERFUL MOTHER! DON'T YOU EVER DOUBT THAT! I PROMISE I WON'T LEAVE YOU ALONE ANY STEP OF THE WAY! JUST BE REASONABLE!" he yelled back in desperation, using a volume matching mine.

His words registered in my brain slowly an I clutched myself closer to him and went into my favorite safe-haven, his arms. I sobbed and closed my eyes.

"Please don't leave me, Edward. I can't do this without you. I'm so scared," I cried.

He held me closely. "Bella, I love you. I promise I won't leave you. I'll always be here for you when you want or need me. We can be scared together," he whispered into my ear.

He held me as my sobbing quieted down into small whimpers. He kissed my forehead lovingly and I knew that he would never lie to me. I knew that if I had him, everything would be all right. I inhaled his glorious scent and slowly, my breathing evened out and I felt myself falling asleep.

I felt him scoop me up into his arms and whisper, "I'll never leave you, Bella. I love you too much to ever hurt you."

I felt something soft under me and I finally let myself get lost in a world of dreams and faraway from my reality of truth and desperation.

**A/N: Wow! Intensity, huh? Maybe not what you were completely expecting. Make sure to read next chapter's author's note. And if you thought this was crazy, wait for what's up next. Talk to me people! Leave me reviews! And tell me if you think you want a prequel. Thanks for reading, guys! =D **

**~SilencingVana~**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: You guys are the best readers and reviewers anyone could ever ask for. I thank you for joining me on this ride for as long as you have. As some of you may know, this is the second fanfic I posted and I'm thrilled by the response I have gotten throughout it. Just because I care about what you guys think, there's a VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE ON THE BOTTOM! I'm leaving you a decision to make. Leave the answers in your reviews. Thanks guys! =D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! I do, however, own the plot and any characters that I may invent! **

**~SilencingVana~**

**Chapter 23: **

**(Bella's POV)**

I awoke with a strange feeling. I didn't realize that it was really early in the morning until I looked at Edward's alarm clock. I would have watched him sleep, looking as peaceful as he did, with a small smile playing at his lips, but my stomach had other plans.

I felt a tightening in my throat and the uprising of all that had not been digested. I ran to the bathroom and barely made it in time. I keeled over the toilet, heaving out the food I had eaten for lunch the previous day.

I heard heavy footfalls as they approached the bathroom quickly. It was Edward and he was now holding my hair out of my face as I continued to vomit. I gasped for air but it wasn't long until I was throwing up more again. You would have thought I had eaten an elephant or something for how long it felt I kneeled before the toilet, puking.

Once I calmed down and felt that it was safe to part ways with the toilet bowl, I slumped against the sink cabinets. I wiped my eyes. The force behind puking made me cry every time.

I heard the toilet flushing but I kept my eyes closed. I felt like extreme crap and it was suddenly very hot in here. I heard the sink water running and then, I jumped when I felt a wet towel touch my face.

"Sorry, love. Are you okay?" Edward asked worriedly.

"I don't know. Do I _look _okay?" I managed to croak out.

He recoiled a bit and I sighed. No need to be bitchy with him. It takes two to tango, right? I carefully stood up with his help and I brushed my teeth and washed my face. I felt a little better after that.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bitch at you," I sighed. I felt his arms wrap around my waist. He nuzzled his nose against my neck. He held me tightly and smiled lightly.

"Do you want to talk?" he asked.

I was about to answer when a huge, loud yawn escaped from him. He covered his mouth, embarrassed. His blush was so cute and I held back my laughter when I saw his expression.

"The talk can wait for a more decent hour," I answered and tugged the hem of his pajama bottoms. I hugged his arms that were against me still and we walked back to the bed together.

I crawled onto my side and I felt the bed dip as he laid down on his side. I curled up against his side and sighed. I felt a little more calm whenever I was with him like this. I laid my head against his perfect chest and hugged him. I felt myself start to drift away.

I swear I heard Edward whisper something. My heart nearly stopped when I heard the words leave his mouth. "Goodnight, my beautiful Bella. Goodnight, my beautiful baby."

I realized that he truly wanted this child. What I had to offer him was something he really wanted. I still felt insecure on the whole situation and I was sure I would suck as a mother but I would have the help of the best family in the world. I actually think that once Alice found out, there was no way the baby wouldn't be spoiled.

I went to sleep and had no dreams. I think that was just as well because if I had dreamed, I probably would've been on a cloud again, shopping for baby clothes with Rosalie and Alice. I shuddered at the thought.

The next morning, I woke up around noon. I was surprised to see that Edward's perfect body was still under me. He was usually an early riser…except on those occasions when we were extremely tired from previous night activities.

I felt the constant rise and fall of his stomach and I could hear him breathing rhythmically. I kissed his chest softly and I looked up to see him looking at me, grinning crookedly.

I had made my decision sometime during the night. I had been thinking about how I wasn't really ready to be a mother and then, I realized that no one really was until they actually became one.

"I made my decision. I want to keep it," I whispered.

I suddenly heard a relieved chuckle come from him. "This definitely makes it on the top five best ways to wake up in the morning," he laughed.

I raised my eyebrows. "What's your number one?" I asked. Edward leaned down and whispered in my ear. My eyes widened at what he said.

"Interesting. I'll have to try that sometime," I exclaimed.

Edward grinned wickedly. "How about tonight? It's also a nice way to go to bed," he stated. He was wiggling his eyebrows at me and grinning sexily.

I beat back the urge to jump him then and there. Instead, I kissed him sweetly and smiled against his lips. "Maybe. But today, I believe that I would like to talk to your parents about this…situation and save the crazy sister and sister-in-law for later," I grimaced as I imagined what they would do when they found out.

"Okay. Let me take care of a few things at work and I'll call my father to set us a reservation at a restaurant. What do you say?" he asked.

"Pick me up at eight. Don't be late," I replied.

He nodded and kissed my forehead. He breathed in my scent and I smiled again. This felt so weird but so right. I was Edward's wife. I was pregnant. The thought made me nervous, but again, I had the whole family and I was positive that they would support me.

Edward got up and got dressed. "I will be back as soon as I finish a few things at the office," he declared before he gave me a long, passionate kiss and left, hesitant as always.

I slumped down on the desk chair and turned on the computer. The window started up and I went to my documents. I continued to write my story in hopes of a distraction. Around seven, I turned off the computer and started getting ready. I straightened my wavy hair and put on my make-up. I searched in my closet and found a dress from back when I still needed to dress fancy for my wing woman job. I put it on and it hugged my curves and made me feel comfortable at the same time.

My cell started ringing around an hour later. Big surprise. It was Edward. "Hey, Bella. Would you mind coming to wait for me downstairs? I'm already late as it is and I don't want to keep my parents waiting," he requested.

"Of course. I'll be right down to wait for you," I answered and hung up. I didn't feel like taking the elevator. I needed more time to formulate how I was going to tell my in-laws that I was already pregnant and if I took the elevator, I would also be waiting for Edward longer.

I locked the door and went straight to the door leading to the stairs. I heard someone call my name but I ignored it. Because the voice was so familiar I must have been imagining it. I was on the stairs when I head someone open the door leading to the stairs. I didn't look up. I was too busy concentrating on what I would say to Carlisle and Esme in a few minutes.

Someone took my arm and I gripped the railing so I wouldn't fall. I was staring into furious brown eyes. I was so shocked to see her. I hadn't seen her in almost seven years. And I was even more shocked to see that she looked really angry. At me.

"Jessica, what are you doing here?" I blurted.

"What am _I _doing here? How about I want what's mine back again? I don't know what you did to Edward but _we _were the ones who were supposed to get married! You ruined everything, Bella! You always got what I wanted but not this time!" Jessica yelled and pushed me. I lost my hold on the railing and felt myself rolling down the stairs. Each hit I took on each stair was more painful than the last. I didn't try to get a hold of the railing. I wrapped my arms around my stomach protectively. I was nearly unconscious from all the blows to the head when I saw the final floor nearing me. Instead of feeling relief, I felt fear. And that's when my head struck the side of the railing, knocking me out.

**(Edward's POV)**

I had just now managed to calm down the representative for _US Weekly _and had finally gotten them to accept a later appointment for an interview with Bella and me when I looked at the clock. Holy cow! It was nearly eight. I was going to be late.

"Thank you for your time again," the woman said, smiling and ogling me.

I held back the urge to roll my eyes and courteously escorted her out of my office. As soon as I shut the door, I rushed to my cellphone. I needed to inform Bella that I was going to be late to pick her up so she had to get ready and wait for me downstairs. I dialed the number and smiled when I heard her musical voice.

"Hey, Bella. Would you mind coming to wait for me downstairs? I'm already late as it is and I don't want to keep my parents waiting," I requested.

"Of course. I'll be right down to wait for you," she answered and hung up. I missed the sound of her voice almost immediately but I threw on my jacket. The sooner I got out of here, the sooner I could see my pregnant wife. I smiled at the thought and imagined a little perfect Bella.

"Goodbye, Katie. Go home soon," I ordered.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. I'm almost done. Have a nice night," Katie exclaimed, smiling kindly. I nodded and went on my merry way.

I was glad that I had found Katie. She never tried to hit on me. Perhaps, that was because she was in love with Garrett, one of the company partners, and from what he had told me, he was going to ask her to marry him. They had been going out for awhile now so I supposed that it was time.

I went to my car and smiled at the thought of how my parents would react to the news. I was a hundred percent positive that they would be ecstatic and that Bella had nothing to worry about. But of course, she was a worrier so I would just have to reassure her. I mean, I knew my parents better than her so I was more sure of these things.

I was almost to the penthouse when I saw the ambulance and police vehicles. I was instantly worried. If trouble could be found, Bella would find it. But I pushed the thought away. Bella was fine. I had just spoken to her minutes ago.

I suddenly saw a stretcher and all I could see was that the person was really pale and had chestnut-colored hair. I balked. Chestnut-colored hair?

I parked the car and got closer but the police wouldn't let anyone pass. Then, I got a better look at the small, fragile body on the stretcher and my worst fears were confirmed. I reached out but a policeman stopped me.

"That's my wife!" I yelled.

He looked at me funny but let me pass. I went into the ambulance with her and held her hand as EMT's checked her and hooked her up to machinery. I just held her hand and stared at her quietly. I didn't know what happened but I was struck with an intense worry. Because I could not bear to lose Bella. And it would mark me forever if my unborn baby died.

If I had just arrived sooner, I could have prevented this. If I hadn't accepted to talk to that damn last reporter, I would've gotten home early. I would have gone upstairs and picked Bella up. I remembered her telling me to not be late. If I had just listened to her, could I have prevented what happened?

When we got to the hospital, they had to force me to wait in the waiting room. I called Rosalie first. She was her sister after all.

"Rosalie, you need to come down to the hospital. Bella's in the hospital," I said, holding in my tears and trying to keep my voice from shaking.

"Oh, my God! Is she okay?" Rosalie shrieked.

"I don't know. Rosalie, we were going to tell you all soon. Bella's pregnant but I don't know what happened…I don't know if the baby was harmed or not," I stated, fighting with all my strength to keep my tears at bay.

"I'll be right there. I'll call Alice and Jasper," she exclaimed.

"Tell Alice and to call our parents. They were going to meet us for dinner," I explained.

"Bye, Edward," she hung up.

I was extremely thankful that I would not have to make any painful calls to the rest of the family. I would let Rosalie and Alice take care of that. I had Bella and the baby as a priority right now and always.

It felt like I was carrying a boulder on my back as I sat there in the waiting room for what felt like hours. I saw the family rush towards me. I saw them crying and heard the despair in their voices but I did not hear the words they said. The world and time were against me.

I looked at the clock, hoping that this nightmare would end soon. The clock taunted me with its slow _tick tock._ I could neither think nor see anything. I felt someone shake my shoulder and I knew it was Alice but I just stared at a stain on the wall.

I didn't feel like speaking. I just needed Bella and the baby safe. I just needed them safe and I would be all right. I had told Bella that she was all I ever needed. Without her, life wasn't worth living and I understood that now. But Bella wasn't the only thing I needed now. I needed the baby to be safe. To be born and look as beautiful as Bella.

I wanted to move out of the penthouse and buy a huge house in the suburbs with a massive lawn and garden for our children to play on. I needed the rest of my life to be with her. My Bella. And hopefully, our children.

A doctor walked towards us and time seemed to slow down. The clock seemed to get louder and so did the footfalls of the doctor. Everyone stood up. Everyone but me. I saw the expression on her face and I knew that I needed to be seated for whatever was coming.

The doctor finally reached us. "Hi. I'm Dr. Spencer. I have some grave news for you all," she exclaimed.

**A/N: And now, you must read the extremely important author's note. I wanted to know if you guys want a sequel. If you don't, I'll stick a few more chapters in this story and be done. If you do want a sequel, this is where the story stops and I'll pick off where I left off on in the sequel. Leave me you decision in your reviews…but remember, I might not go along with what all of you want. I'll try to take the majorities opinion. I apologize in advance for those who I displease. Also, I am going to write a prequel, so be looking for that in the near future. Now leave me whether you want a sequel or not in your reviews or PM me. Thanks for reading now get to reviewing! =D **

**~SilencingVana~**


End file.
